Another Me
by Byzan
Summary: Conan dilanda kebingungan karena hatinya mulai mendua. Bagaimana Conan menanggapi masalah ini? Disaat jawaban mulai muncul, muncul masalah lain. Apa jawaban dari kebingungannya? Chapter 10. Completed. Read and Review, please!
1. Akhirnya Masalah Baru

**Disclaimer :** Detective Conan adalah milik Aoyama Gosho

**Catatan :** Ini karya pertamaku. Kesalahan adalah hal wajar bagi orang yang belajar.

* * *

><p><strong>Akhirnya... Masalah Baru<strong>

By **Byzan**

Malam itu bulan purnama. Belakangan ini, Conan selalu memandang langit pada saat-saat seperti ini. Kejadian itu terjadi saat bulan indah ini menampakkan keanggunannya. Perlahan dia tersenyum tipis dan mulai memandang bulan itu tanpa melihatnya.

**Flashback**

Tiga tahun. Itulah waktu yang dibutuhkan pemuda yang terperangkap dalam tubuh kecil itu untuk mengumpulkan bukti tentang keberadaan Organisasi Hitam. Dia tidak serta-merta mengabarkan keberadaan organisasi berbahaya ini pada polisi. Bisa jadi malah organisasi ini menghilang lagi jika terjadi kegemparan.

Meskipun dengan sifatnya yang angkuh itu, Conan yakin dirinya tidak mungkin menghadapi Organisasi Hitam sendirian. Dia menghubungi FBI, mengatakan bahwa dia ingin membicarakan tentang Organisasi itu dengan mereka.

Conan meminta Jodie dan James bertemu dengannya di Taman Beika malam hari. Tentu saja agar tidak ada yang mendengar percakapan mereka. Nyawa orang yang mendengar akan terancam. Kedua orang dari FBI itu langsung menyanggupi mereka setelah mereka mengetahui maksud Conan untuk membicarakan Organisasi Hitam.

**Taman Beika  
><strong>

Taman itu agak gelap. Hanya lampu sekedarnya yang digunakan di sana. Banyak pepohonan di sisi jalan taman tersebut. Selain itu, taman itu sepi jika sudah malam. Tempat yang cocok untuk pertemuan rahasia.

Disana terdapat Trio yang aneh. Seorang yang seperti sudah mulai termakan usia yang dapat dilihat dari rambut dan kumisnya yang berwarna putih, seorang wanita bule, dan seorang anak kecil berkacamata. Mereka terlihat sedang mendengarkan penuturan anak kecil tersebut.

"Kau benar-benar tahu dimana mereka berada?" Jodie benar-benar terperanjat dengan pernyataan Conan. Jodie tahu kalu Conan cerdas. Tapi, sampai hampir selalu mengungguli FBI begini, dia tak habis pikir.

"Persis seperti itu," Conan menjawab dengan kepastian-dan keangkuhan seolah dia telah memecahkan kasus lagi. Tentu dengan senyum sombongnya.

"Beritahu kami. Akan kami singkirkan mereka segera," James angkat bicara. Terdengar datar meski kilat matanya menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak sabar. Jodie mengangguk setuju.

"Tidak," ujar Conan singkat.

"APA?" Jodie sampai agak berteriak. Tentu saja terkejut dengan ucapan Conan. "Apa-apaan itu? Lalu untuk apa kau datang dan membicarakan hal itu dengan kami?" ucapnya tidak habis pikir dengan anak kecil di depannya itu.

"Meminta bantuan tentu saja," jawab Conan singkat dan santai.

"Apa syaratmu supaya kau mau buka mulut?" Subaru Okiya secara tiba-tiba datang dari balik pepohonan.

"Siapa-" ucapan Jodie terputus saat melihat Subaru melepas kacamatanya dan memperlihatkan sorot matanya yang sangat khas. Tatapan yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan oleh Jodie.

"Akai?" ucap James. Mata mereka terbelalak melihat pemuda yang mereka kira telah lama tewas itu.

"Shu…" hanya itu kata-kata yang dikeluarkan oleh Jodie yang sangat merindukannya, suaranya bergetar. Ada sedikit genangan air mata di matanya. Tapi sejurus kemudian, ada kilatan amarah yang ada di mata Jodie.

"Akhirnya kau membongkar jati dirimu juga," Conan tidak tampak terkejut, hanya tersenyum tipis. "Aku sudah mengharapkan bantuanmu juga."

Jodie menghampiri Akai. Bersamaan dengan sebuah tamparan, dia berteriak "Kemana saja kau? Bagaimana-"

"Bagaimana aku bisa selamat? Itu tidak penting," potong Akai tanpa memedulikan bekas tamparan yang sukses membuat pipinya merah itu. "Kita bisa bicarakan itu lain waktu. Ada yang lebih penting yang harus disampaikan bocah ini," lanjutnya.

Jodie menghela napas. Mengalah. Tidak ada gunanya mendebat Akai. "Akan kutagih perkataanmu," gumamnya pelan, masih dengan kilatan marah.

"Jadi apa syaratmu, Conan?" James menanyai Conan setelah tertegun melihat amukan Jodie dan kesabaran Akai.

"Langsung saja. Aku akan ikut kalian dalam penyerbuan ini. Dan aku minta kalian memberitahu kepolisian Jepang tentang keikutsertaan kalian," jawab Conan mantap.

Semua diam, tampak terkejut. Jodie dan James terlalu tertegun. Beda dengan Akai yang menampilkan wajah datar seperti biasa.

"Bocah sepertimu hanya akan menyusahkan kami, FBI. Sedangkan untuk memberitahu kepolisian Jepang, itu sudah pasti. Karena akan ada keributan besar di tempat itu. Tidak mungkin kami menutupi diri terus," ucap Akai.

"Benar. Kau tidak boleh ikut Conan. Terlalu berbahaya," Jodie berusaha membujuk Conan. Ucapannya lembut seolah bicara pada anak kecil yang manis dan mudah menurut.

"Serahkan saja pada kami. Kami tidak akan membiarkan kau dalam bahaya," tambah James menyetujui kedua anak buahnya.

"Kalau begitu, kalian tidak akan mendapat informasi dariku," Ucap Conan tegas dan mulai meninggalkan orang-orang yang terperangah mendapat jawaban seperti itu. "Anggap saja kita tidak pernah bicara hari ini," lanjutnya.

"Jangan sombong, Bocah. Aku tahu kau juga menginginkan kejatuhan organisasi itu. Bagaimana kau bisa menggulingkan organisasi itu tanpa bantuan?" ujar Akai tetap tenang walaupun matanya menunjukkan kemarahan yang sangat.

"Aku akan memberitahu polisi Jepang dan meminta bantuan mereka. Mereka lebih mudah kuatur. Dengan bukti yang kumiliki, mereka akan percaya." Conan mengucapkannya dengan langkah yang membuat jarak mereka makin jauh.

"Tidak mungkin polisi percaya kasus sebesar itu dari mulut bocah sepertimu," sindir Akai.

"Aku punya caraku sendiri. Jadi… mungkin kalian akan mendengar ceritaku nanti," ucap Conan sambil menengok kebelakang dengan senyum sombong.

"Huh. Semoga berhasil, Conan… bukan. Shinichi Kudo," ucapan Akai yang menyeringai itu sukses membuat langkah Conan terhenti.

Conan berbalik dengan diam. Lalu berujar, "Apa maksudmu?" dengan wajah polosnya. Hampir membuat Jodie dan James yang tadinya sangat terkejut atas pernyataan Akai, menjadi setengah yakin mereka salah dengar.

"Tidak perlu mengelak. Pikirmu aku berada di Rumahmu hanya untuk melindungi adik Akemi?" ucap Akai. Ada nada menantang yang dikeluarkan orang itu. Juga sedikit nada rindu, karena dia teringat akan Akemi.

Conan diam. Tidak mungkin dia membantah kemungkinan tersebut. Lalu dia berucap terburu-buru untuk menambahkan. "Anda sama sekali tidak mengatakan alasan bisa berpendapat demikian, Pak Akai," ucap Conan tersenyum. Dia masih memikirkan kemungkinan cara orang yang diajaknya bicara mengetahui rahasianya. Berharap bisa mematahkan analisis dari Akai nantinya.

"Mudah. Aku mendengar percakapanmu dengan adik Akemi melalui alat penyadap yang kutempelkan," jawabnya langsung.

Conan menunggu dengan tatapan tidak puas. Sementara Jodie dan James hanya bisa menatap kedua orang yang tidak henti-hentinya membuat mereka terpukau-dan tentu saja terkejut.

"Anak perempuan itu sangat waspada terhadapku. Meskipun belakangan ini dia mulai melunak, Tidak mungkin aku menempelkannya di tubuhnya atau seisi rumah Profesor itu. Tapi kau yang memercayakan keselamatan anak itu padaku tidak akan curiga padaku. Jadi Aku menempelkan alat penyadap padamu," tambah Akai. "Jujur. Aku tertarik dengan kenyataan itu."

"Aku sama sekali tidak melihat-" ucapan Conan terpotong oleh jawaban Akai.

"Itu alat yang sama seperti yang digunakan organisasi itu untuk melacak Rena Mizunashi," potong Akai. "Alat itu akan menghilang dengan sendirinya tanpa kau sadari, Meitantei-san," Akai tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan ejekan.

Conan terdiam. Mustahil mengalahkannya jika penjabarannya seperti itu. Jika dia meminta ditunjukkan alat tersebut, dan Akai memberikannya, itu hanya akan membuang waktu. Sementara itu, mungkin saja organisasi sudah bergerak lagi.

"Ck. Baiklah. Aku memang Shinichi Kudo," ucap Conan mengalah. "Lalu apa maumu Pak Akai?" tambahnya geram.

Akai tersenyum. Senyum kemenangan dan kepuasan.

"Kita bisa bertukar. Beritahu dimana tempat itu, biarkan kami dan polisi yang menyelesaikannya. Dan rahasiamu tetap aman pada kami," ujar Akai penuh kemenangan.

"Huh. Keuntungan yang kurang bagiku," komentar Conan.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih agar rahasiamu terbongkar?" balas Akai mencibir.

"Bukan begitu maksudku… baiklah. Kuserahkan pada kalian tetapi dengan syarat tambahan, bagaimana?" Conan tidak memiliki pilihan. Jika rahasianya terbongkar, nyawa orang-orang disekitarnya menjadi taruhan selama organisasi belum hancur. Dia tidak se-egois itu.

"Akan kami pertimbangkan. Sebutkan syaratmu, Shinichi," ujar Jodie dengan seulas senyum setelah berdiam diri sedari tadi. Wajahnya mengatakan seolah dia sedang menahan tawa. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan pemuda berumur 19 tahun harus berpura-pura menjadi anak kecil.

"Ssshhh! Jangan sebut namaku seperti itu dalam wujudku yang seperti ini. Kalau ada yang dengar, semua bisa kacau," ujar Conan kesal.

"Sebutkan segera kalau begitu, karena kita belum mencapai kesepakatan, bukan?" tambah Jodie. Sepertinya dia masih ingin menggodanya.

"Baiklah. Aku minta seluruh data penelitian yang dilakukan oleh organisasi itu," ujar Conan tak sabar.

"Untuk apa kami memercayakan data itu kepadamu?" kata Akai sinis.

"Aku perlu itu untuk kembali ke wujud kami yang sebenarnya," Conan makin tak sabar. "Terima syarat-syarat ini, dan aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian nantinya," tambahnya.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau harus segera memusnahkan semua data itu setelah kau selesai dengannya," ucap Akai. Sepertinya Dia tidak punya pilihan. Bagaimana pun juga, kedua remaja yang menyusut itu pasti menginginkan wujud mereka yang semula.

"Apa aku… maksudku Haibara tidak bisa menggunakan data itu untuk hal lain? " ucap Conan. "Mungkin dengan data-data itu, dia bisa menyelamatkan orang-orang. Aku tahu kalau Haibara setuju denganku," tambah Conan.

Sebenarnya Conan melakukannya hanya untuk menyenangkan orang yang berbagi takdir itu. Dia tidak begitu peduli dengan data itu. Karena dia sendiri tidak terlalu mengerti hal-hal tersebut. Tapi, entah kenapa, selama dua tahun terakhir, dia selalu ingin bisa menyenangkan gadis itu. Dia pikir, gadis itu pasti akan senang dengan hadiahnya yang berupa data-data dari organisasi itu yang-beberapa diantaranya-juga merupakan warisan dari kedua orang tuanya.

Setelah hening sesaat. Conan berniat mengatakan beberapa ucapan yang akan membuat mereka memercayainya, ketika maksudnya terpotong.

"Tapi sesuai dengan izin kami. Bagaimana?" James akhirnya mengucapkan persyaratan lain.

"Hei! Bagaimana kita bisa memercayainya begitu? Kita-" Jodie terkejut dan mencoba mengetahui alasan atasannya tersebut ketika ucapannya dipotong.

"Tidak apa. Meskipun mereka masih bocah, mereka akan jarang melakukan kesalahan," Akai berujar. "Lagi pula, kita bisa memantau pekerjaan mereka dengan data-data itu. Bahkan gadis dari organisasi itu mungkin bisa bekerja sama dengan kita dalam mengembangkan data itu," tambahnya.

"Akan kukatakan kepada Haibara. Setidaknya Kami bisa kembali ke wujud sejati kami. Sementara itu, kuserahkan mereka pada kalian. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi," kata Conan yang membuat sebuah kesepakatan tercipta.

"Bagaimana dengan tempat serta bukti-bukti yang kami perlukan?" tanya Akai heran.

"Ambil ini," Conan melemparkan sesuatu. Sebuah Flashdisk. Yang dengan sigap ditangkap oleh Akai. "Kalian bisa melihatnya sendiri malam ini. Menurut perkiraanku, mereka tidak akan pergi sebelum 3 hari mulai besok. Hati-hatilah, jika kalian membuat gerakan mencurigakan tiba-tiba, mereka bisa menghilang dari tempat itu," saran Conan sambil berlalu.

"Pasti," jawab dua orang yang berada disana. Sedangkan Akai hanya tersenyum tipis sambil memejamkan mata. Sepertinya Dia senang membayangkan bahwa Dia akhirnya bisa membalas kawanan yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian kekasihnya.

"Pastikan 'obrolan' ini tidak keluar, Meitantei-kun!" ucap Jodie dengan suara agak keras.

Conan hanya membalas dengan lambaian tangannya.

—X—

**Dua hari kemudian**

DRRT DRRT DRRT

Conan yang baru bangun melihat handphone miliknya bergetar. Ketika melihatnya, Prof. Agasa lah yang mengirimkan pesan singkat. Dibukanya pesan tersebut. Dia tersenyum setelah membacanya. Kebetulan ini adalah hari Minggu. Dia tidak perlu sekolah. Segera dia bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan bergegas menuju rumah tetangganya itu.

"Ran-neechan, aku pergi ke Rumah Profesor dulu ya?" ucap Conan pada Ran yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan.

"Eh? Sepagi ini? Tapi kamu kan belum makan," jawab Ran.

"Aku akan makan di sana. Daah Ran-neechan!" jawab Conan bersemangat. Dan langsung saja keluar dari Rumah Ran.

"Jeez… kenapa anak itu semangat sekali sih? Terlalu semangat sampai tidak memikirkan makanan. Seperti seseorang…" batin Ran senang sekaligus sedih. Lagi-lagi teringat Shinichi.

"Maaf, Ran. Hari ini terlalu indah untuk sarapan. Karena aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu… dengan menggunakan nama Shinichi," batin Conan tersenyum sedih.

Conan berjalan santai. Tidak terburu-buru menikmati hari yang indah ini. Dia teringat akan pesan yang diberika oleh Prof. Agasa.

"_Shinichi, tadi pagi-pagi sekali, Subaru Okiya mengantarkan sebuah paket yang dia bilang ditujukan kepadamu. Dia bilang tidak ada alamat pengirim di paket tersebut. Dia sudah harus pergi ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan studinya. Dia titip salam padamu dan Shinichi-yang telah meminjamkan rumahnya yang juga kamu. Datanglah jika kau ingin melihat paketmu. Aku akan di Rumah seharian ini._"

Conan menghela napas. Sedikit menyesal karena belum mengucapkan salam pada FBI yang pasti sudah menarik diri dari Jepang. Dia pasti merindukan orang-orang hebat itu.

"Semoga suatu saat nanti kami bisa bertemu kembali," harap Conan membatin sambil memandang ke langit.

—X—

**Rumah Profesor Agasa**

"Ohayo!"

Sebuah suara yang mengusik itu membuat seorang gadis melirik sebal ke arah pemilik suara.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau membunyikan bel terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk rumah orang, Kudo-kun?" sindir gadis yang sedang duduk sambil membaca majalah di ruang TV itu.

"Cerewet kau, Haibara. Aku sedang senang sekarang. Aku tidak peduli dengan ucapanmu," jawab Conan tak mau mengalah dengan ucapan Ai.

"Oh, begitu? Kalau kau tidak peduli, kenapa kau menanggapi ucapanku, Kudo-kun?" sindir Ai lagi. Sudah jadi kebiasaan memang. Tidak berubah semenjak mereka bertemu sampai sekarang. Tiga tahun, dan kebisaan itu tidak pernah berubah. Selalu saling sindir.

"…" Conan hanya bisa terdiam. Entah ini sudah berapa kali seorang detektif hebat seperti dia tidak berkutik di depan Ai. Padahal dia hampir selalu berhasil membungkam penjahat. Hampir memang. Mungkin hanya satu penjahat yang belum berhasil dia bungkam. Pesulap Rembulan itu. "Berisik! Mana paketku?" kata Conan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak sopan. Sudah sering kubilang, mintalah dengan cara baik-baik. Terutama pada perempuan," ucap Ai kesal. Dia tidak habis pikir, kenapa cowok di depannya ini tidak kunjung berubah meski telah dua tahun Ai mulai berencana merubah sikap itu. Dia ingin orang di depannya lebih peka.

"Ehehehe… maaf, Ai-chan," kata Conan nyengir. Ai langsung bergidik. Meski dia sedikit merasa senang tiap cowok yang ada di depannya memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Setidaknya dia sudah mau minta maaf tanpa kuminta," batin Ai.

"Huh. Tunggulah di sini. Akan kuambilkan paketmu," ucap Ai sambil turun dari sofa dan mulai beranjak pergi.

"Mana Profesor?" tanya Conan.

"Ada di Lab. Seperti biasa, membuat penemuan untukmu," ucap Ai datar.

"Aku ke Lab dulu kalau begitu. Bawa saja paketnya ke sini. Tunggu aku. Kita akan membukanya bersama nanti," ucap Conan.

"Membosankan. Memangnya kau tidak bisa membukanya sendiri, Meitantei-kun?" sindir Ai.

"Cerewet! Tunggu saja. Kau akan berterima kasih padaku nanti," jawab Conan sambil berjalan menuju Lab. Ucapan itu sudah cukup sukses membuat Ai penasaran.

Singkatnya, mereka akhirnya berkumpul. Yang sebenarnya tidak begitu disukai Ai yang ingin bersantai di hari Minggu. Dan Agasa yang sebenarnya tidak suka jika sedang membuat penemuan diganggu, apalagi untuk hal remeh, misalnya membuka paket seperti ini.

"Nah, ini akan menyenangkan, dan mungkin mengejutkan bagi kalian," ucap Conan membuka pertemuan mereka yang kesejuta kalinya mungkin.

"Cepat selesaikan ini dan kita bisa kembali kepada kegiatan masing-masing," ucap Ai, tidak peduli pada acara tidak penting ini.

"Profesor mungkin bisa. Tapi kau tidak, Haibara," ucap Conan dengan senyum misterius.

"Jelaskan, Tantei-kun?" balas Ai mulai menyindir lagi.

"Baiklah. Pertama, kita buka paket ini," kata Conan tidak memedulikan sindiran tersebut.

Conan membuka paketnya yang tidak terlalu besar. Mungkin sebesar kotak sepatu. Dan ketika bungkusnya dibuka…

"WOW! Pertunjukan bagus, Holmes tahun Heisei. Kau memanggil kami dan menghabiskan waktu hanya ingin memperlihatkan sepatu pada kami. Luar biasa," cerocos Ai dengan sindiran-sindiran dan tatapannya yang membuat Conan merinding.

"Sabar, Ai-chan…" kata Conan yang berusaha menenangkan Ai yang mulai kesal. Belum lama ini, Conan tahu jika dia memanggil Ai dengan sebutan itu, kemarahan Ai bisa cukup di-netralisir. Dan Conan selalu merasa senang menyebutkan kata-kata itu. Begitu pula Ai. Mereka merasa senang. Karena sama-sama berpikir mereka menjadi lebih dekat.

"Lihat isi kotak sepatu ini. Dan kau akan berterima kasih padaku," lanjut Conan nyengir lagi karena kesuksesannya menenangkan Ai.

"Sepertinya dia sedang bahagia sekali saat ini," batin Ai. "Apa paket itu yang membuatnya seperti itu?" lanjutnya masih dalam hati.

Conan mengeluarkan 3 Hard disk. Beserta satu surat. Conan mulai membuka dan membaca surat tersebut.

"_Ini seperti yang kami janjikan. Ingat, tidak ada 'obrolan' kita yang boleh keluar, Shinichi-kun. Kecuali teman-temanmu yang memang telah mengetahui keberadaan mereka. 3 Hard disk yang kuberikan, memiliki isi yang berbeda. Yang pertama, berisi data-data yang kau minta. Yang kedua, software yang mungkin kau butuhkan untuk membuka data-data tersebut. Yang ketiga, merupakan kumpulan password yang kau butuhkan untuk membuka tiap data yang ingin kau buka._"

"_N.B. : data-data itu tidak memiliki nama yang jelas. Kami mencoba memecahkan arti nama dari tiap data, tapi sepertinya itu bukan kumpulan kode nama. Tapi hanya nama yang sengaja ingin mereka sembunyikan dengan nama tidak jelas. Jadi pasti akan sulit menemukan data yang kau cari. Selamat berjuang, Shinichi Kudo…_"

"_Tambahan dari Shu: Bahagiakan orang yang berharga bagi orang yang berharga bagiku, Kudo._"

_-Jodie Starling_

Conan nyengir kepada kedua orang yang ada di hadapannya. Sementara kedua orang yang ada di hadapannya hanya diam. Menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut dari Conan.

"Dua hari yang lalu, aku bertemu FBI. Mengatakan kalau aku telah mengetahui tempat persembunyian Organisasi Hitam. Aku minta bantuan mereka untuk menyelesaikan ini…" lalu Conan mulai melanjutkan kronologis permintaannya. Termasuk perjanjian yang telah mereka sepakati. Yang didengarkan dengan baik oleh mereka.

"Bagaimana, Haibara? Aku telah berhasil meruntuhkan organisasi itu. Aku mendapat data penelitian-seluruh penelitaian-dari organisasi itu. Kupikir kau mungkin akan senang mewarisi sesuatu dari orang tuamu. Meski dengan perjanjian-perjanjian tersebut, bagaimana menurutmu?" kata Conan nyengir dengan wajah kebahagiaan yang jelas.

Di luar dugaan, sangat di luar dugaan otak yang sangat cerdas milik Conan. Jawaban yang diterima Conan dari Ai sangat di luar dugaannya. Ai melompat memeluk Conan yang dalam posisi duduk itu dengan erat. "Arigatou, Shinichi. Arigatou!" kata Ai dengan suara bergetar. Baru kali ini Conan melihat luapan emosi Ai yang seperti ini. Dia terkejut. Sangat terkejut. Bahkan tidak sanggup membalas pelukan tersebut. Di sisi lain, dia senang. Sangat senang. Mendapat pelukan tersebut. Pelukan dari orang yang mulai menyamai posisi orang yang berharga baginya. Wajah keduanya memerah.

Agasa yang melihat emosi Ai-yang sudah dia anggap sebagai putrinya, mulai meninggalkan mereka berdua. Berharap mereka lebih bebas meluapkan emosinya. Agasa tahu, bahwa ada perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar teman diantara mereka. Jadi dia menyingkir.

"Bagaimana aku membalas kebaikanmu, Shinichi?" ucap Ai masih memeluk Conan dengan erat. "Apa bisa kubalas dengan penawar permanen itu?" lanjutnya.

Conan yang masih terkejut itu hanya diam. "Ai memanggilku Shinichi? Aku sudah cukup senang," batin Conan. Dia mulai membalas pelukan tersebut. Berbagi kesenangan dengan Ai.

Setelah beberapa menit, Ai mulai mengendurkan pelukan mereka. Dan Conan bereaksi dengan dengan mengendurkan pelukannya juga. Akhirnya mereka mulai melepaskan pelukan mereka. Saling menatap.

"Jangan pergi dari kehidupanku, Ai. Itu saja. Itu cukup untuk terima kasihmu," ucap Conan akhirnya.

"Eh?" kata Ai. Speechless. Conan tersenyum melihatnya.

Conan mulai bangkit. "Aku tidak keberatan meskipun obat itu butuh waktu. Aku mengerti. Cobalah lakukan hal yang bagus dengan hadiah yang kuberikan itu," ucap Conan mendekati pintu keluar rumah itu. "Jaa nee… Ai," ucap Conan tersenyum tulus.

—X—

**Malam harinya di Kantor Kogoro**

Dia sedang menonton berita dimana kepolisian Jepang berterima kasih pada FBI-yang telah pergi itu-atas informasi serta bantuan dalam mengungkap dan menangkap organisasi berbahaya yang beroperasi di Jepang tersebut. Dia menatapnya hingga…

DRRT DRRT DRRT

Handphone Conan bergetar, menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk.

"_Aku telah melihat data yang kau berikan. Sepertinya memang akan butuh waktu lama. Untuk menentukan data tentang APTX saja sudah akan membutuhkan waktu. Kuharap kau bisa bersabar seperti yang kau katakan, Conan-kun._"

Conan tersenyum. Mendapati sms dari Ai. Dua kesenangan. Pertama, setidaknya Conan merasa ada kepastian baru bahwa dia akan kembali ke wujudnya yang semula. Kedua, panggilan yang digunakan Ai untuknya mulai membuat wajahnya memanas. Dia senang akhirnya bisa akrab dengan Ai.

"_Lakukan dengan baik. Tidak perlu buru-uru. Aku akan selalu menunggu. Terima kasih, Ai._"

Conan lalu mengirim pesan tersebut.

Senang. Dia sangat senang. Tapi sekaligus bingung. Dia sangat familiar dengan perasaan ini. Perasaan yang dulunya hanya untuk Ran. Sekarang dia memiliki perasaan itu untuk dua orang. Dia bingung bagaimana menentukannya. Tapi untuk saat ini, dia tidak perlu memikirkannya terlalu dalam. Masih banyak hari untuk itu.

**End of Flashback**

—X—

Sekarang, 3 tahun setelah kejadian tersebut. Conan terus memikirkan bagaimana Conan mulai makin dekat dengan Ai setiap harinya. Mereka masih saling sindir, tentu saja. Tapi cara mereka memanggil satu sama lain, ada nada yang membuat yang dipanggil merasa senang.

Ai makin ceria. Dia sudah biasa berbicara dengan cara yang menyenangkan orang lain. Memanggil anak-anak yang seusianya sendiri dengan nama depan mereka untuk perempuan. Dia sudah membuka hatinya untuk akrab dengan perempuan lain. Sedangkan untuk para cowok, bagi Ai, mereka harus berusaha melakukan sesuatu yang membuat mereka bisa akrab. Sesuatu yang besar. Seperti yang sudah Conan lakukan misalnya. Terdengar mustahil untuk anak-anak berumur 13 tahun-an. Hanya beberapa anak cowok yang dipanggil dengan nama depan, seperti Mitsuhiko dan Genta.

Conan juga merasa dirinya berubah. Dia menjadi orang lebih mengerti perasaan orang lain. Lebih peka. Mungkin ini efek karena memiliki teman-yang di kehidupannya yang sebelumnya tidak ada. Bergaul dengan anak-anak lain, membuatnya lebih mengerti perasaan orang-orang disekitarnya. Kemampuannya dalam bersepak bola, jangan tanya lagi. Dia punya pengalaman sebagaimana orang yang sepuluh tahun lebih tua darinya. Bahkan sepuluh tahun lalu, dia hampir menyamai atlit nasional.

Conan juga memikirkan bagaimana dia mulai bisa dipercaya memecahkan kasus sendiri oleh kepolisian. Mungkin karena dia sudah mulai telihat dewasa di depan orang-orang. Dan lagi kecerdasannya. Wajahnya yang mirip dengan Shinichi-yang memang dirinya-membuat dirinya dibicarakan sebagai Shinichi kedua. Meski dia yakin, bahwa dia lebih hebat dari Shinichi yang dulu.

Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum sambil memandang langit. Sampai sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Conan-kuuun! Sudah malam. Pergilah tidur. Besok hari pertamamu di SMP kan?" sebuah suara dari orang itu begitu lembut, rasanya jadi seperti menuntut bagi Conan. Membuatnya makin menyayanginya. Dan makin membuatnya bingung. Ran atau Ai. Pilihan yang sulit.

"Hai, Ran-neechan," balas Conan.

Dia memasuki kamarnya. Dan merebahkan diri di atas kasurnya dan mulai memejamkan mata. "Kuharap jawabannya akan segera muncul," batinnya sambil memejamkan mata.

* * *

><p>Bagaimana?<p>

Aku berencana membuat lanjutannya. Tapi sepertinya akan lama karena aku sibuk bekerja dan belajar. Tapi akan kuusahakan.

Bantulah Author dengan berkomentar dan memberi kritik. Baik itu segi cerita maupun kesalahan dalam penulisan.

Akhir kata, Review, Please!


	2. Three Wishes

****Disclaimer :****

Detective Conan adalah milik Aoyama Gosho

**Balasan Untuk** **Reviewers:**

**Maru-Chan****: **Oh. Bingung karena Conan udah jadi anak SMP kah? Jadi, Conan kan butuh waktu tiga tahun buat ngungkap BO. Nah, kejadian itu terjadi tiga tahun lalu di sini. Jadi di sini usianya 13 tahun. Terima Kasih review-mu. :)

**Ryuuta Kagami: **Hmm... Kita lihat saja nanti bagaimana akhirnya ya? Apa satu minggu terlalu lama? Maaf ya. Soalnya Author sedang sibuk belajar dan bekerja. Jadi mungkin sampai waktu yang belum ditentukan, akan tetap seperti ini.

**Edogawa Sora: **Conan milih Ran ya? Tetap baca ya, supaya tahu bagaimana ini berakhir. ^^

**Zetwelvesi: **Iya. Ceritanya langsung tertangkap. Soalnya mau fokus sama masalah baru Conan. Takutnya kalau dijabarkan juga, akan tambah panjang lagi. Terima Kasih. Ini update-nya! ^^

**Akaito53: **Kalau menurut Author, Conan biasanya berlaku baik, karena dia butuh informasi buat memecahkan kasus tertentu. Nah, jika sudah tahu berhasil, sombongnya keluar. Apalagi anggota FBI udah tahu siapa dia sebenarnya. Dan keinginan FBI bertentangan dnegan keinginannya. Jadi dia agak 'ngambek' gitu. Mengenai Sera dan Kaito, Author tidak yakin bisa memunculkannya, tapi mungkin bisa dimasukkan meskipun sedikit. Terima Kasih usulmu. ^^

**Dark terror: **Conan dan Ai? Bisa jadi. :P Sengaja kutekankan pada Conan dan Ai karena cerita 'mesra' mereka sedikit. Jadi ini dibutuhkan untuk membuat Conan makin bingung.

**Catatan Penulis:**

Author sekarang ingin menambah kegalauan pada Conan dan Ai. Terlebih pada Ai yang akhirnya mengetahui jawaban Conan. Tapi seperti kata pepatah, masa depan bisa berubah. Bagi penggemar ConAi, jangan putus asa. bujuklah Author dengan review kalian. :P

Author akan mencoba update rutin tiap satu minggu. Jadi, mohon review kalian.

Sekarang, kupersembahkan kisah ini pada para readers dan reviewers.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Wishes<strong>

By **Byzan**

Pagi hari ini, Conan bangun pagi seperti biasa. Kebiasaannya sebagai Shinichi yang sering bangun siang memang sudah benar-benar hilang sejak tinggal bersama Ran yang selalu membangunkannya.

Sengaja dia bangun lebih pagi hari ini, karena dia sudah lama tidak memakai seragam. Bukannya norak kegirangan seperti anak yang baru masuk SMP, tapi dia harus mengatur waktu sekali lagi untuk membiasakan diri dengan sosok SMP yang diharuskan berseragam. Tidak seperti anak SD yang dibebaskan dari seragam.

Lalu dia masuk kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Kemudian keluar untuk memakai seragam yang masih 'bau baru' tersebut. Setelah siap, dia mengambil tasnya dan melangkah ke ruang makan.

Dia tidur nyenyak seperti biasanya. Kalau dulu dia selalu terganggu oleh suara berisik tidur Kogoro, dia tidak merasakan itu lagi sekarang. Karena Kogoro telah banyak berubah, sama seperti banyak orang disekitarnya.

Semenjak Ran menangis di depan Conan ketika curhat tentang kondisi Ayahnya-yang buruk, juga kebiasaan dan sifatnya yang tidak jauh beda buruknya-yang tidak sengaja didengar oleh Kogoro, dan melihat kondisi Ran yang pernah sampai sakit karena beban pikiran, dia mencoba hidup sehat, dan mencoba merubah perilaku menjadi tidak terlalu kasar-yang tidak begitu berhasil-dan tidak melirik wanita lagi.

Conan sampai terkejut sendiri dengan kemajuannya yang sangat pesat untuk orang yang terbilang sudah candu itu. Sepertinya kasih sayangnya pada Ran lebih besar. Atas kerja kerasnya menghentikan kebiasaan itu, otaknya menjadi lebih jernih. Dia sudah sering memecahkan kasus sendiri. Bisa dibilang, kemampuannya dalam memecahkan kasus juga meningkat.

Dia mulai mengijinkan Conan membantunya. Dia menyadari potensi Conan dan tidak menyia-nyiakannya. Sungguh berubah sifatnya itu. Caranya berpikir, juga sifatnya berubah total-meskipun sifat kasarnya kadang kerap keluar. Sampai Conan kadang hampir merasa rindu dengan sifat konyol Ayah Ran tersebut.

Kogoro telah rapi, dia duduk membaca koran di sekitar meja makan sambil menunggu makanan yang sedang disiapkan Ran. Ran yang melihat Conan yang sudah siap dan menghamipiri meja makan, menyapanya.

"Ohayo, Conan-kun. Begitu semangat masuk SMP ya? Pagi sekali bangunmu hari ini," sapa Ran agak menggoda. Ran sudah biasa menggoda Conan bersamaan dengan usia Conan dimatanya yang mulai dewasa. Jadi Conan pasti sudah mulai mengerti mana yang bercanda dan serius.

"Ohayo, Ran-neechan. Tidak juga. Hanya saja aku mulai ingin membiasakan diri karena aku sekarang harus memakai seragam. Memakai seragam kan lebih repot dari pada memakai pakaian bebas," katanya berdalih dengan suaranya yang mulai berat. Dengan sosok SMP seperti ini, Conan sudah bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata 'cerdas'. Setidaknya dia tidak harus selalu berpura-pura seperti dulu yang sangat polos.

"Memang harusnya begitu. Kalau tidak, percuma saja kau kuberi makan tiap hari," ujar Kogoro ikut merespon. "Apa kata orang kalau melihat orang yang sering membantuku memecahkan kasus begitu malas?" lanjutnya.

"Oi. Oi. Siapa yang dulu seperti itu?" batin Conan sembari menunjukkan wajah 'oi-oi' khas miliknya.

Ran yang melihat hubungan Ayahnya dengan Conan semakin akrab, mulai senyum-senyum saja. Dia merasa senang karena seperti memiliki keluarga lagi. "Berarti tinggal satu orang lagi yang kurang di sini," batin Ran.

"Nah, makanan sudah siap. Ayo kita makan!" seru Ran sambil menghidangkan makanan di atas meja.

Setelah semua duduk, mereka mulai makan sambil diselingi candaan dan obrolan. Sampai akhirnya makan mereka selesai, Conan mulai membantu Ran membereskan piring-piring. Sementara Kogoro sudah pamit menuju Kantornya.

Dalam acara membersihkan alat makan tersebut, Conan mulai berbicara kepada Ran.

"Ah, Ran-neechan?" panggil Conan.

"Hm?" jawab Ran tanpa mengalihkan perhatian kepada Conan.

"Sebentar lagi hari ulang tahun Neechan kan?" tanya Conan.

"Iya. Lalu?" tanya Ran, mulai menengok ke arah Conan, jelas masih bingung kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Apa hadiah yang Neechan inginkan? Aku akan mencoba mencarinya," jawab Conan tersenyum. Ran jadi ikut tersenyum.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot membelikanku hadiah, Conan-kun," jawab Ran masih dengan senyumnya.

"Tapi… aku sudah menyiapkan uang untuk hari itu," jawab Conan cemberut. Membuat Ran menyesal mengatakan hal tadi.

"Haah… baiklah kalau Conan-kun memaksa," jawab Ran sambil merenungkan pilihannya.

"Aku memang memaksa," ujar Conan. "Jadi, apa yang Neechan inginkan?" tanya Conan antusias. Perlahan senyumnya melebar. Tidak percuma dia memasang wajah tadi. Enam tahun tinggal bersama Ran, membuat Conan hampir benar-benar merasa bahwa dia adalah adik Ran. Di sisi lain, Conan memang ingin membuat Ran-yang masih sering memikirkan dirinya sebagai Shinichi-terhibur. Memberikan hadiah sebagai adiknya sepertinya bukan ide jelek. Bagus malahan.

Setelah hening dalam pemikirannya sendiri, Ran membuka mulut dan menoleh pada Conan.

"Karena Conan-kun telah menyiapkan uang, boleh Aku mengatakan tiga hal yang paling kuinginkan? Bagaimana? Terlalu berat kah?" tanya Ran. Dia terlebih dulu ingin melihat reaksi Conan. "Conan-kun bisa memberikanku salah satu diantaranya jika terlalu berat," lanjut Ran meringankan permintaannya pada adiknya itu sambil tersenyum.

"Hai! Tidak masalah," ucap Conan. Dia memikirkan banyak hal sebagai hadiahnya untuk Ran. Jadi kalau dipangkas menjadi tiga pilihan, rasanya tidak terlalu sulit untuk memilih. Tapi melihat senyum Ran, dia bertekad untuk memenuhi semuanya. Mungkin Ran akan lebih senang. Begitu pikirnya.

"Pertama, Conan-kun bisa membantuku mendatangkan Shinichi untuk datang ke acara ulang tahunku," ucap Ran mengatakan permintaan pertama.

DEG!

Conan terkejut mendengar permintaan pertama Ran. Itu artinya, paling tidak penawar permanen harus selesai dalam waktu seminggu. Dia tidak bisa minum penawar sementara lagi. Belum lama ini, Conan diperingatkan oleh Ai untuk tidak meminum penawar sementara lagi. Ai khawatir Conan yang sudah minum terlalu banyak obat sementara itu, tidak bisa kembali ke wujud sejatinya meski nanti dia menemukan obat penawar permanen. Permintaan Ran lebih sulit bagi Conan daripada perkiraan Ran.

"Kedua," lanjut Ran. "Aku minta Conan-kun, apapun yang terjadi, jangan menghilang dari kehidupanku ya?" Ran mengucapkan pemintaan keduanya sambil tersenyum. Manis sekali.

DEG!

Conan lagi-lagi terkejut. Jika dia kembali menjadi Shinichi, artinya, Conan tidak akan pernah muncul lagi dihadapannya. Lagi-lagi permintaan yang sulit.

"Terakhir," lanjut Ran lagi. "Aku suka dengan apapun yang Conan berikan," kata Ran akhirnya. "Tapi jangan barang yang terlalu cowok atau membosankan buatku ya? Shinichi dulu sering kali memberikan hadiah berupa novel Sherlock Holmes yang tidak kumengerti. Meski Aku tetap senang. Jangan bilang-bilang Shinichi ya, Conan-kun? Bagaimana permintaanku itu?" tambahnya lagi diakhiri dengan pertanyaan.

Kali ini Conan bernapas lega karena permintaan yang terakhir jauh lebih mudah. Di saat bersamaan dia juga malu karena dulu memberikan barang seperti itu untuk Ran. Betapa tidak peka dirinya dulu.

"Um. Aku akan berjuang mewujudkan semuanya!" jawab Conan bersemangat. Meskipun dalam hati dia yakin kalau dia tidak akan bisa mewujudkan semuanya.

Ran yang melihatnya tersenyum senang. Dia senang, terutama karena memiliki adik yang perhatian pada kakaknya itu.

"Arigatou, Conan-kun," ucapnya lembut. "Nah, sekarang ayo kita pamit kapada Ayah. Kamu tidak ingin terlambat dihari pertama buka?" ajak Ran. Lagi-lagi tersenyum. Sukses Membuat Conan bimbang sekali lagi tentang apa yang dipikirkannya semalam.

Setelah pamit, Mereka menuruni tangga. Dan Ran kembali berniat menggoda Conan ketika sudah akan berpisah jalan.

"Ah, Conan-kun," panggil Ran kepada Conan.

"Hm?" jawab Conan menoleh.

"Tidak perlu kuantar ke sekolah baru tidak apa-apa kan?" ujar Ran dengan air muka khawatir. Namun, matanya menunjukkan yang sebenarnya, mata jenaka.

"IEE!" jawab Conan agak berteriak. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Neechan!" lanjut Conan dengan kekesalan murni. Seolah dia tidak mengerti maksud Ran. Sebenarnya dia mengerti. Hanya saja refleksnya yang sudah menjadi adik orang yang disayanginya itu yang mengambil alih jawaban tersebut.

"Hahahaha… ya sudah. Hati-hati ya…" kata Ran yang tertawa pelan sembari melambaikan tangannya pada Conan. Berniat menuju ke tempat kerjanya.

"Huh. Tentu saja… Jaa, Ran-neechan!" ucap Conan seraya berlari menuju rumah Profesor. Kebetulan, di sanalah Detektif Teitan-nama ganti dari Detektif Cilik yang menurut anggotanya sudah tidak pantas digunakan mengingat mereka sudah SMP-berkumpul. Semua setuju. Karena di sanalah markas pusat mereka. Apalagi Mitsuhiko. Jelas sekali bagi Conan bahwa Dia senang bisa datang dan menjemput Ai. Diam-diam Conan berharap bahwa dirinya bisa seperti anak itu. Bisa menujukkan sikap 'Aku menyukai Ai' seperti Mitsuhiko. Dia terus memikirkan hal itu. Hingga tanpa sadar dia sudah sampai di depan rumah Profesor. Ada Ayumi di sana.

—X—

**Rumah Profesor Agasa**

"Ohayo, Conan-kun!" sapa Ayumi dengan suara keras juga senyum manis dan ceria. Seperti biasanya. Tapi bukan senyum yang membuat Conan galau seperti efek senyum Ai atau Ran.

"Ohayo, Ayumi," sapa Conan balik. "Mana yang lain?" tambahnya ketika sudah sampai di depan Ayumi.

"Belum datang," jawabnya senang karena punya waktu berdua dengan Conan meski sesaat.

"Bagaimana dengan Haibara? Masa dia belum datang juga?" tanya Conan lagi.

"Oh, aku belum menemuinya. Kebetulan aku juga baru datang," kata Ayumi. Agak kecewa karena Conan menanyakan Ai.

"Begitu? Kalau begitu, biar kupanggil dulu. Jangan sampai kita terlambat gara-gara menunggunya sementara dua orang itu sudah sampai," jelas Conan sambil menunjuk kedua temannya yang lain yang sudah mulai terlihat.

Conan kemudian berlalu memasuki halaman depan rumah Profesor. Dan memencet bel.

Tak lama kemudian, muncul seorang perempuan dalam balutan seragam SMP. Conan berusaha menenangkan degup jantungnya. Cantik sekali, pikirnya.

"Ohayo," sapa Conan dengan nada malas.

"Hm? Semangat sekali Kau, Tantei-kun. Tidak biasanya kau sepagi ini disini," kata Ai. "Apa Kau begitu semangat masuk SMP?" lanjut Ai mulai menyindir Conan.

"Aku juga malas berangkat sekolah sepagi ini," jawab Conan. "Tapi, sebentar lagi yang lain sampai. Mereka tidak akan senang dengan kelambatanmu. Ayo berangkat, Ai," tambah Conan menjelaskan.

"Begitu? Ayo kalau begitu, Conan-kun," balas Ai.

Mereka berdua sama-sama menunjukkan rona merah tipis di wajahnya. Tapi tidak ada yang melihat satu sama lain. Itu disebabkan Conan memalingkan wajahnya saat memanggil Ai demikian. Tiga tahun mereka menggunakan nama panggilan ini jika hanya berdua, tapi Mereka masih sering blushing. Alasannya, tentu saja agar tidak digossipkan macam-macam oleh orang lain. Padahal, malah terlihat aneh. Orang yang hampir selalu mengungkap kejahatan dan bepergian bersama selama 6 tahun, tidak akrab atau menutupi keakrabannya dengan memanggil nama keluarga.

Mereka sepertinya sama-sama kurang ahli dalam bidang ini. Conan yang baru 'belajar' menjadi peka. Ai yang hampir semasa hidupnya dekelilingi orang yang tidak kejam. Mereka seharusnya sudah sadar akan perasaan masing-masing yang menyukai orang yang ada di depannya. Tapi masih malu mengutarakannya.

Terutama Ai, dia tidak ingin Conan menderita karena keegoisan perasaannya. Dia takut Conan bingung jika mengetahui perasaannya. Meski tidak tahu perasaan Conan padanya, Conan tetap merupakan sahabatnya yang perlu dijaga hatinya. Dia takut Conan memikirkan dirinya saat kebahagian bersama Ran sudah di dapan mata. Dia juga selalu terbayang Akemi, kakaknya, ketika melihat Ran. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan kakaknya sedih jika melihat orang yang dicintainya direbut. Apalagi jika dirinya yang merebut orang itu.

Jadi, Conan yang angkuh untuk mengutarakan perasaan, juga karena masih bingung dengan pilihannya. Dan Ai yang ingin menutup perasaan dirinya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya, juga ingin menjaga perasaan kedua orang yang disayanginya, Conan dan Ran. Inilah alasan Mereka. Sepertinya sulit bagi Mereka untuk menunjukkan perasaannya lebih dari pemanggilan nama depan.

Mereka berdua terdiam dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Sampai…

"Hoi! Conan! Ai! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Ayo berangkat! Kita tidak ingin terlambat di hari pertama!" panggil Genta berteriak.

Segera saja kedua insan itu tersedar dari lamunannya.

"Ah, i-iya!" jawab mereka berbarengan.

Lalu mereka berjalan menuju sekolah barunya. Mereka berjalan santai sambil mengobrol, karena sekolah masih baru akan mulai 30 menit lagi. Sungguh sesuatu yang aneh bagi Conan. Kejadian yang mirip bisa terulang dua kali dalam kehidupannya. Teman. Teman yang sama-sama dari masa kecil, hingga sekarang tetap satu sekolah dengannya. Dia tidak heran jika nanti mereka akan satu SMA. Dengan syarat, Conan dan Ai masih dalam bentuk tubuh ini.

—X—

"Hei, apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi ketika kami panggil?" tanya Mitsuhiko penuh selidik pada Conan dan Ai, sukses mengubah topik yang dari tadi ramai mereka bicarakan.

Jawaban untuk anak itu hanyalah tatapan kosong tak mengerti yang dilontarkan pada sang penanya. Dan akhirnya mereka berucap, "Haaah?" secara bersamaan. Membuat Mitsuhiko makin cemburu melihatnya.

"Iya, apa yang kalian bicarakan? Serius sekali sampai Genta harus berteriak memanggil kalian," ucap Mitsuhiko. Nada kesalnya sangat tipis, tapi nada cemburu begitu jelas.

"Iya. Kalian juga sering sekali bicara tanpa mengajak kami. Apa sih yang kalian bicarakan?" tambah Ayumi yang juga sebenarnya cemburu.

"Benar. Aku kan ketua kelompok ini. Harusnya aku tahu apa yang terjadi," tambah Genta. Genta yang ikutan bicara itu, tidak merasakan apa pun. Dia hanya ingin ikutan bicara saja.

"Bukan hal penting kok," ucap Conan menjawab rentetan pertanyaan itu. Kedua tangannya diangkat sejajar dengan dadanya seolah ingin menahan pertanyaan mereka.

"Ya, Edogawa-kun tadi hanya ingin mengajakku bersegera," jawab Ai cuek, sambil memejamkan mata. Jawaban yang tidak bohong, memang begitu kenyataannya.

"Oooh!" jawab Ayumi dan Genta seolah puas.

"Aneh. Kalau begitu apa yang membuat kalian melamun?" tanya Mitsuhiko yang paling pintar diantara ketiga anak SMP 'asli' dalam kelompok Mereka. Jelas dia merasa hal tersebut aneh, karena berbicara tidak membutuhkan lamunan jika tidak mengingat atau memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ah, itu…" jawab Conan menggantung.

"Kami teringat kejadian lain setelah bercakap sebentar. Tidak perlu kau pikirkan," tambah Ai mengisi kekosongan jawaban Conan.

"Apa-" pertanyaan Mitsuhiko terputus.

"Cukup, Mitsuhiko-kun. Kau mau terus bertanya hingga melanggar privasi kami?" tanya Ai mulai terlihat kesal. "Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kasus. Dan lagi kami bukan tersangka. Kami tidak memiliki kewajiban untuk menjawab semua pertanyaanmu. Dan kau tidak punya hak untuk mengetahui urusan orang jika tidak diperlukan," lanjut Ai pedas. Tak biasanya dia begitu. Conan, Ayumi, dan Genta yang menyaksikannya hanya bisa melihat Ai, terpana.

"Tentu saja diperlukan!" jawab Mitsuhiko tegas. Conan, Ayumi, dan Genta terkejut, dan mulai melirik ke arah Mitsuhiko.

"Bisa kau jelaskan, Mitsuhiko-kun?" tantang Ai. Conan yang melihatnya merasa aneh dengan sikap Ai. Biasanya dia tidak sepeduli ini dengan ucapan Mitsuhiko. Dan lagi, dia biasanya membalas ucapan Mitsuhiko dengan lembut. Kenapa sekarang begini?

"I-itu…" Mitsuhiko terbata. Jelas dia tidak mungkin bilang cemburu. Dia bukan siapa-siapanya Ai.

"Jelas kau tidak bisa kan? Mitsuhiko-kun?" ucap Ai tersenyum lembut. Conan yang melihatnya sweatdrop. "Apa-apaan senyum tadi itu? Lima detik yang lalu dia mengucapkan kata-kata pedas, sekarang malah tersenyum seperti malaikat," batin Conan.

"I-iya. Maaf, Ai," ucap Mitsuhiko akhirnya.

"Tentu," jawab Ai masih dengan senyumnya.

Conan yang bingung melihat kejadian tadi, terus memikirkannya sampai mereka tiba di sekolah.

—X—

**SMP Teitan**

Acara pembukaan berupa sambutan kepada para murid baru telah usai. Dan saat pembagian kelas, Conan dan kawan-kawannya terkejut melihat Bu Kobayashi yang menjadi wali kelas mereka. Belum lagi mereka selesai terkejut karena bisa satu kelas lagi dengan teman-teman dari Detektif Teitan, sekarang kejutannya bertambah dengan wali kelas Mereka saat SD.

"Ah, ohayo minna! Kalian terkejut?" tanya Bu Kobayashi setelah menyampaikan sapanya.

"Haah… tidak terlalu," jawab Conan dan Ai. Lagi-lagi berbarengan. Mereka jadi sedikit blushing karena mereka pagi ini hampir selalu kompak.

"Eh, Kalian berdua tidak terkejut?" tanya anggota Detektif Teitan dan Bu Kobayashi berbarengan.

"Yah… begitulah," jawab Conan. "Menurutku, ini dilakukan agar kami-anggota Detektif Teitan bisa menjadi lebih kompak. Ditambah lagi manager-nya ada di sini. Makin memperkuat dugaanku kalau SMP Teitan sengaja menempatkan Kami di satu kelas. Aku tidak heran jika nanti kami tetap satu kelas hingga SMA sekalipun," jelas Conan panjang lebar.

"As expected from Conan," kata Bu Kobayashi. "Yang dikatakan Conan itu penjelasan untuk kebingungan kalian. Itu dilakukan karena kalian telah berhasil membuat sekolah Teitan bangga dengan prestasi kalian pada masyarakat," tambah Bu Kobayashi menjelaskan.

"Begitu ya? Hehehe…" ucap Mitsuhiko, Ayumi, dan Genta senang.

"Dimana kami harus duduk, Bu?" tanya Ai pada Bu Kobayashi, tidak memedulikan yang lain.

"Pilihlah tempat yang kalian suka," jawab Bu Kobayashi.

Segera saja anggota Detektif Teitan memilih tempat yang berdekatan. Conan di sebelah Ai lagi. Sukses membuat Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko cemburu untuk kesekian kalinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, semua anak mulai berkumpul dalam satu kelas. Hingga akhirnya kursi telah penuh oleh manusia.

"Nah, karena semua murid telah berkumpul, Ibu akan mengabsen kalian untuk memperkenalkan diri di depan!" kata Bu Kobayashi pada semua anak.

"Hai…" ucap anak-anak serempak.

—X—

**Jam Istirahat Siang**

"Hei, Ai," panggil Conan berbisik.

"Hm?" tanya Ai tanpa menoleh dari majalahnya.

"Bisa Kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Conan balik.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kau kan sudah bicara denganku. Untuk apa Kau bertanya lagi?" ujar Ai usil dengan senyumnya.

"Oi. Oi. Ini serius. Ayo, ikut aku ke atap!" ujar Conan kesal. Tentu dengan wajah 'oi-oi' khas miliknya.

"Huh? Tidak bisa kita lakukan di sini saja?" tanya Ai bingung dan penasaran.

"Tidak. Ayo ikut aku!" kata Conan sambil menarik lengan Ai.

"Eh? Hei. Tidak bisa kau pelan sedikit?" ujar Ai kesal bercampur senang karena tangannya ditarik Conan.

"Sudahlah, makanya cepat," balas Conan cuek.

Sontak anak-anak sekelas yang melihat kejadian 'romantis' tersebut mulai berbisik-bisik. Sepertinya bakal ada gossip di hari pertama ini.

—X—

**Atap Sekolah SMP Teitan**

**Ai's POV**

"Hei, sampai kapan kau mau memegang lenganku. Kita sudah sampai," ujarku mencoba memasang wajah pura-pura kesal. Yang merupakan hal sulit karena aku senang dengan perlakuannya.

"Eh, Maaf," ucap Conan seraya melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada lenganku.

Aku sedikit kecewa karenanya. Aku jadi makin penasaran apa yang ingin dia sampaikan hingga memerlukan tempat privasi seperti ini.

"Mungkinkah… uuhh. Berhenti berharap Ai. Dia bukan untukmu," batinku mencoba realistis.

"Nah, ada apa Meitantei-kun?" tanyaku cepat.

"Baiklah, aku tidak merasa ada yang memperhatikan kita. Jadi aku bisa bicara dengan leluasa," ucap Conan setelah memerhatikan sekeliling, jelas tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan itu," ujarku masih harap-harap cemas dengan apa yang akan dikatakan cowok di depanku ini. Meski Aku bilang pada diriku Aku tidak boleh hilang kendali, tetap saja hatiku terus berharap. "Bisa Kau katakan alasanmu mengundangku ke sini?" ujarku makin tak sabar.

"Oke. Ini tentang Ran," katanya.

DEG!

"Oh, begitu ya? Rupanya Dia ingin minta pelajaran seperti biasa. Bodohnya, mana mungkin dia memikirkanku, orang yang menghancurkan hidup sempurnanya," batinku.

Segera kusingkirkan wajah terkejut dan kecewaku, dengan menanggapi perkataan Conan.

"Hm? Ada apa? Kau minta aku membaca hatinya lagi? Atau kau ingin aku mengajarimu beberapa hal lagi tentang ketidakpekaan-mu?" tanyaku sinis. Kesal juga sih. Dia rupanya belum sadar bagaimana perasaanku ketika membicarakan Ran. Tapi juga membuatku senang karena dia tidak mengetahuinya.

"Ck. Bukan itu. Tadi pagi, aku bicara padanya tentang idemu soal ulang tahunnya," jelas Conan.

"Oh. Lalu? Apa hubungannya denganku?" tanyaku bingung, namun masih dengan nada kesal yang menurutku jelas.

"Ini tentang permintaannya," ucap Conan. Lalu dia menceritakan apa yang terjadi tadi pagi.

Setelah ceritanya selesai, aku menanyainya, "Jadi, apa permintaan yang ingin kau penuhi?" tanyaku sebelum memberi jawaban. "Kau pasti tahu kalau kau tidak bisa memenuhi semuanya kan?" tambahku memastikan.

Dia terdiam. Mendekati pagar, dengan wajah berpikir sambil menghadap pagar di atap, memandang langit.

"Sok keren sekali sih orang itu," batinku. "Sialnya, aku memang mulai menganggapnya keren," pikirku menambahkan.

"Bodoh sekali aku ini. Sejak kapan aku memerhatikan orang selain bukan sebagai teman kerja?" pikirku masih merutuki diri.

"Aku…" kata Conan tiba-tiba. Membuatku beralih dari lamunanku.

"Ya?" tanyaku meminta penuturan selanjutnya. Aku agak berharap dia masih ingin hidup dengan tubuh kecilnya. Tapi aku segera menepis pikiran itu. Mana mungkin dia mau seperti ini selamanya. Aku saja bahkan tidak mau. Terlebih jika Conan ingin kembali ke wujud sejatinya. Rasanya aku tidak akan tahan dengan tubuh anak kecil ini jika tidak ada teman senasib.

"Aku tidak ingin kalau… kalau dia lebih merindukanku…" gumam Conan. Meski terdengar tidak yakin, pernyataan itu menjawab seluruh pertanyaanku tentang masa depan perasaanku yang tidak tentu ini.

Aku shock. Meskipun aku tahu akan begini, tetap saja rasanya tidak siap.

"Begitu ya? Kalau begitu, akan kubantu kau memenuhi dua permintaannya," kataku merespon pernyataannya. "Datanglah ke Lab-ku sehabis sekolah. Banyak yang harus dikerjakan. Dan aku bisa memanfaatkanmu untuk membantuku," jawabku mulai melangkah pergi.

Aku merasa sakit dengan pilihannya. Padahal aku sudah mempersiapkan ini. Mataku perih. Untungnya, aku sudah biasa menahan air mataku. Aku bergegas masuk ke dalam gedung, bel masuk pun berbunyi.

—X—

**Conan's POV**

"Sepertinya, ini pilihan terberat dalam hidupku. Jika aku kembali ke wujud sejatiku, pastilah Ran tidak akan melepasku. Dan aku harus kehilangan Ai," batinku. "Aku akan merindukan setiap sindirannya. Semoga aku tidak kehilangannya untuk selamanya," lanjutku.

Aku pun mulai mengikuti langkah Ai dengan malas yang menuju ruang kelas karena bel telah berbunyi.

Selama jam pelajaran, Aku hanya memerhatikan Ai. Masih tidak percaya aku mengatakan hal itu di depan Ai, orang yang kusayangi. Kuperhatikan, Ai sedikit bad mood. Kupikir karena dia tahu bahwa dia harus bekerja lebih keras lagi kali ini untuk memenuhi permintaanku. Dan secara tidak langsung permintaan Ran. Tapi rasanya ada yang salah. Apa itu hanya karena aku tidak peka? Jadi tidak bisa menentukan maksud wajah Ai.

Bel pulang sekolah akhirnya berbunyi. Kami, anggota Detektif Teitan pulang bersama seperti biasa. Bedanya, biasanya aku yang berbicara dengan Ai, kini kami saling diam. Aku telah belajar banyak selama 6 tahun ini karena aku memiliki teman. Tapi rasanya pelajaranku tentang hati wanita masih kurang. Aku sering mendengar kalau perasaan wanita sulit ditebak. Sekarang aku mulai berpikir sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan mengerti perasaan wanita.

Akhirnya satu-persatu kami berpisah. Sampai akhirnya aku berpisah dengan Ai di depan rumah Profesor. Bahkan dia berpisah denganku tanpa kata. Hanya sekedar lambaian tangan membalas ucapanku.

Sesampainya di kantor Kogoro, aku mandi. Mencoba menyegarkan pikiranku. Rasanya seolah dia kesal padaku. Entah apa yang kukatakan pada Ai hingga dia seperti itu. Atau aku melakukan perbuatan yang salah? Tapi, apa yang kuperbuat yang membuat dia kesal?

Selesai mandi, ternyata aku tidak merasa banyak yang berbeda. Kulihat handphone-ku, sepertinya ada pesan masuk. Begitu melihat pengirimnya, aku tersenyum. Sepertinya dia tidak marah padaku.

Kubuka pesan tersebut, hanya untuk menemukan tiga kata.

"_Bawa laptopmu kemari._"

"Sepertinya dia benar-benar marah," batinku sambil menghela napas.

"Yah… mari berharap aku salah. Atau setidaknya nanti hubungan kami membaik setelah bertemu," kataku mencoba berpikiran positif.

Aku pun berpakaian dan mengambil laptopku. Aku tidak perlu izin kepada siapa pun disini. Ran belum pulang dari pekerjaannya. Aku bisa masuk rumah karena sudah sejak lama masing-masing dari kami memenggang kunci rumah. Paman Kogoro sepertinya ada kasus. Aku pun mengirim pesan pada Ran bahwa aku ada di Rumah Professor untuk belajar bersama Ai, dan menyampaikan bahwa aku akan pulang malam.

Lalu kulangkahkan kakiku menuju rumah Professor sambil berharap hubungan Kami nanti yang akan membaik.

* * *

><p>Bagaimana?<p>

Author merasa ada yang aneh dengan gaya penulisan Author. Apa itu cuma perasaan Author? Kalau memang ada yang merasa demikian, beritahu ya? Supaya Author bisa instropeksi diri.

Akhir kata, Review, Please!


	3. Hasil yang Tidak Terduga

****Disclaimer :****

Detective Conan adalah milik Aoyama Gosho

**Balasan Untuk** **Reviewers:**

**Nasumichan Uharu:** Boleh saja. XD Tapi, kenapa ada huruf 'r' yang muncul disana? Lihat aja, nanti tentukan apa mereka bener main pair-nya. Tapi Author gak jamin sesuai kemauan kamu. Ga marah kok jadi, review terus ya?**  
><strong>

**Zaetwelvesi:** Di chapter ini ada jawabannya. Typo? Waah. Kalau ada, tolong agak diperjelas ya letaknya. nanti akan kuperbaiki. :)**  
><strong>

**Maru-Chan: **Cek terus supaya tahu ini pairing apa ya? hehe XD

**Ryuta Kagami:** Ini updatenya. Maaf ya kalau lama. XD

**Dark Terror:** Terima kasih. Ini lanjutannya. Semoga suka ya. Tolong kritiknya terus. :)

**Misyel:** Oh, tidak apa. Sebenarnya Ran minta dua itu karena dia gak nyangka Conan itu Shinichi. Review lagi ya. :D

**Moiselle:** Oh. Terima kasih. nanti kucoba perbaiki. Conan udah 13 tahun dan tubuhnya tumbuh normal sebagaimana biasanya. Maaf ya. Sepertinya author kurang memasukkan deskripsi manusia. Soal alur, bisa kasih tips? Author kebetulan bingung cara mempercepat alur. :(

**Catatan Penulis:**

Kali ini Author akan mencoba chapter ini menjadi awal dari masalah baru sakaligus awal penyelesaian masalah. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Chapter ini lebih panjang dari dua chapter lain. Semoga tidak terlalu panjang dan membosankan ya...

Author akan mencoba update rutin tiap satu minggu. Jadi, mohon review kalian.

Sekarang, kupersembahkan kisah ini pada para readers dan reviewers.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasil yang Tidak Terduga<br>**

By **Byzan**

TOK TOK

Bunyi seseorang mengetuk pintu membuat seorang gadis agak terusik dari pekerjaannya di depan komputernya. Hingga memaksanya berkata, "Masuk!"

"Halo, Ai," sapa Conan.

"Ah, datang juga akhirnya," jawab Ai ketus merespon kehadiran Conan. "Kau sudah membawa laptop-mu seperti yang kuminta tadi dalam pesanku?" tanya Ai.

"Iya. Untuk apa laptop ini?" tanya Conan balas bertanya.

"Install semua software yang ada di sini ke dalam laptopmu," ucap Ai menyodorkan Hard Disk yang merupakan pemberian Conan 3 tahun lalu.

"Kau ingin aku membantu mencarikan data Apotoxin itu?" tanya Conan tidak percaya.

"Persis," jawab Ai singkat.

"Tapi aku tidak mengerti hal-hal tersebut. Kau kan tahu itu. Kalau aku mengerti, aku pasti sudah lama membantumu," jelas Conan dengan bingung.

"Jadi kau berpikir bahwa dalam waktu seminggu tanpa bantuan, aku akan bisa menemukan data itu? Untuk menemukan satu data beserta password-yang dibutuhkan untuk membuka tiap data yang tersebar saja butuh seharian," balas Ai tidak sabar. "Yang kuminta kau lakukan adalah memberitahuku nama data beserta passwordnya, hanya itu sudah cukup membantu kok," tambah Ai kesal.

"Bagitu? Maaf, Ai," ucap Conan menyesali perkataanya. "Boleh kuminta Hard Disk yang lain kalau begitu?" tambah Conan.

"Iya. Iya. Aku memaafkanmu," ucap Ai tidak beralih dari komputernya. "Hard Disk yang lain, nanti saja. Kau bisa meminta setelah menginstall semua software tadi," tambah Ai datar.

"Oke," jawab Conan singkat.

Setelah itu hanya ada keheningan serta suara komputer dan laptop yang diketik. Akhirnya Conan selesai menginstall semua software tersebut. Waktu yang dibutuhkan sekitar 3 jam.

"Ai, bisa aku minta data-data lainnya sekarang?" ucap Conan masih takut kalau Ai masih marah.

"Kemarilah," jawab Ai. Lalu dia mengambil Hard Disk dan menghadap pada Conan. Dia tersenyum melihat Conan yang agak menundukkan kepalanya. "Jangan berwajah begitu, Conan-kun. Kau tidak cocok berwajah begitu," ucap Ai sambil mengangkat dagu Conan. Membuat Conan tersenyum. Tapi masih agak terpaksa. Tentu saja perlakuan Ai barusan tetap membuat darahnya mengalir deras menuju wajahnya.

"Ayolah… jangan tunjukkan senyum palsu. Maaf kalau aku bicara seperti tadi," ucap Ai. "Maaf ya, Conan-kun?" lanjut Ai tersenyum.

Mau tidak mau, Conan menjadi tersenyum melihat senyum manis Ai. Sampai-sampai wajahnya makin memerah. Lalu Conan berkata, "Bisa ulangi maafmu?"

Ai terdiam dan sebagai jawaban, dia menunjukkan wajah dinginnya. Sukses membuat Conan bergidik seraya berucap, "Eh? Maaf. Maaf, Ai, kalau candaku tidak tepat," kata Conan buru-buru menjauh. Ketakutan.

"Hihihi. Dasar bodoh," Ai tertawa kecil. "Kau belum juga bisa menentukan wajahku yang serius dan bercanda ya?" lanjut Ai sambil tersenyum. Tangannya menyodorkan Hard Disk yang tadi diminta.

Conan pun mulai merileks. Kemudia berujar, "Huh! Tiap kali aku melihat wajah itu, aku sudah ngeri duluan sebelum menentukan itu bercanda atau bukan, bodoh." Jawab Conan mulai mengambil Hard Disk yang disodorkan padanya.

"Begitu?" jawab Ai ketika tangannya kosong. "Memangnya menurutmu wajahku semengerikan itu? Apa aku tidak menarik?" lanjut Ai polos.

"Bukan begitu. Kau menarik kok," jawab Conan lebih polos lagi.

Hening… rasanya ada yang salah. Terlebih saat mereka sama-sama merasakan darah mengalir deras ke wajah mereka masing-masing. Sepertinya tubuh mereka lebih cepat merespon daripada otak mereka yang tidak ahli urusan begini.

Keduanya mulai menutup mulut dengan tangan karena bicara tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Ah, maksudku…" kata keduanya berbarengan.

Lagi-lagi mereka jadi terdiam. Saling memandang wajah orang di depannya.

"Ah, ada yang harus kita kerjakan, kan? Ayo kita kerja lagi!" kata Conan mulai mengendalikan diri sambil menuju laptopnya.

"Ah, iya…" jawab Ai singkat namun gugup.

Mereka kembali berkutat pada layar mereka. Kedua wajah mereka memerah. Tidak sanggup bekerja dengan fokus karena memikirkan hal lain.

Ai yang mendapat pujian tak terduga begitu karena pertanyaan polosnya, menjadi berbunga-bunga. Mood-nya langsung membaik dan mulai mengetik dengan riang. Meskipun lama kelamaan dia sadar, bahwa bersamaan dengan tiap ketikan, dia sedang menjauhkan dirinya dari Conan. Membuat dia sedih dan kecewa lagi. Hal itulah yang membuatnya marah tadi.

Sedangkan Conan yang memberi pujian, mulai bimbang kembali. Dia jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah keputusannya sudah tepat atau belum. Apakah inilah jalan yang paling diinginkannya. Dia makin tidak yakin untuk meninggalkan Ai. Tapi juga tetap tidak yakin ingin meninggalkan Ran. Sejak 4 tahun lalu, dia mulai memikirkan untuk tetap menjadi Conan agar bisa tetap bersama Ai. Di sisi lain, Ran tetap membutuhkan dirinya. Tangannya mengetik dengan lambat karena pikirannya yang kacau.

Awalnya Conan menganggap tetap menjadi Conan merupakan tindakan bodoh. Sampai akhirnya lama-kelamaan, tepatnya 3 tahun lalu dia menyadari bahwa tidakan itu tidak sepenuhnya bodoh. Karena dia memang sudah yakin bahwa dia menyayangi Ai. Dan pilihan untuk tetap bersama Ai makin kuat, dan pada akhirnya sekuat keinginannya bersama Ran.

Mereka terdiam sampai malam tanpa suara, dan akhirnya Conan pamit pulang sambil menyerahkan hasil pekerjaannya kepada Ai.

—X—

Keesokan harinya, tidak banyak yang berbeda bagi Conan dan Ai. Mereka tidak memperhatikan pelajaran sekolah karena telah mengetahui apa yang akan dikatakan oleh guru mereka pada mereka hanya dengan mendengar apa yang akan dibahas oleh guru mereka.

Bahkan ketika guru mereka melihat kedua anak yang tidak fokus itu dan memberi pertanyaan, mereka berdua dapat menjawabnya dengan sempurna. Bahkan melewati sampai mencapai pelajaran yang seharusnya tidak dimiliki anak 1 SMP. Tidak jarang sampai materi anak SMA. Guru itupun hanya bisa diam dan melanjutkan pelajaran. Sementara keduanya kembali melamun. Dan guru mereka merasa tidak perlu menggubris mereka.

Sehabis sekolah, mereka berpisah kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Lalu Conan pergi lagi ke rumah Profesor untuk membantu Ai.

Di sana, mereka tidak bercakap apa-apa lagi. Sampai akhirnya mereka tersiksa dengan keheningan ini. Biasanya mereka suka keheningan. Tapi, betapa orang yang penting bagi mereka hanya terdiam dan mereka tidak memulai percakapan, akhirnya mereka berkata, "Ah…" suara itu membuat keduanya terkejut, mereka kembali terdiam.

"Mmm, ada yang ingin kutanyakan sejak kejadian kemarin," Conan buru-buru berujar ketika mereka terdiam. Takut kalau nanti mereka bicara bareng lagi. Bisa-bisa dia tambah memerah.

"Hm? Apa itu? Tumben sekali. Biasanya kejadian apa pun, kau selalu bisa mengetahui penyebabnya, Meitantei-kun," ujar Ai lagi-lagi mulai menyindir. Conan senang dengan cara bicara Ai barusan. Ini mungkin merupakan tanda bahwa Ai tidak lagi bad-mood.

"Mungkin benar. Tapi aku sering tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi jika sang tersangka adalah adalah kau, Haibara," jawab Conan. Respon Conan membuat Ai senang. Bagi Ai, respon demikian merupakan pertanda bahwa Conan tidak dalam mood yang buruk.

"Begitu? Jadi apa pertanyaanmu, detektif?" ucap Ai. "Mungkin aku yang mantan kriminal ini kau curigai sebagai pelaku kejahatan, huh?" canda Ai.

"…" Conan hanya terdiam. Wajahnya berubah serius. Dia mundukkan kepalanya dan melihat ke sisi lain. Akhirnya dia berujar, "Seandainya itu terjadi, seandainya kau menjadi tersangka, sepertinya aku hanya akan sibuk membuktikan dirimu tidak bersalah," ujar Conan tersenyum muram.

"Eh?" jelas Ai terkejut dengan jawaban itu. Terlebih ekspresi Conan yang serius. "Kau bercanda kan?" lanjut Ai.

Conan menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak percaya kalau kau akan melakukan kejahatan," ucap Conan. "Karena… orang yang kusayangi bukanlah orang jahat," lanjutnya tersenyum tulus sambil menghadap kepada Ai.

Ai terdiam. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Rasanya tiba-tiba matanya tertarik dengan rok yang dipakainya. "Kau… serius? Ma-maksudku… ka-kau menyayangiku?" tanyanya tergagap. Gugup karena Conan menyatakan hal itu.

"Aku menyayangi semua teman-temanku, Ai," ucap Conan lembut.

"Rupanya begitu…" gumam Ai. Kecewa karena dia hanya dianggap teman.

"Ya… tapi, aku merasa kalau kau lebih dari temanku…" ucap Conan akhirnya. Entah keberanian dari mana dia bicara seperti ini. Dia sampai agak mengutuk diri karena ucapannya seperti mengkhianati penantian Ran.

Hening… tidak ada yang berani membalas atau meneruskan pertanyaan tersebut. Ai terlalu takut jika dia bertanya, jawaban Conan akan mengecewakannya lagi. Biarlah pernyataan tadi dia anggap sebagai pengungkapa perasaan padanya. Sedangkan Conan, dia tidak berani meneruskan. Selain tidak memiliki keberanian lebih, lagi-lagi dia masih bingung dengan pilihannya.

Keheningan ini membuat Ai merasa tak nyaman. Jadi dia berpikir untuk menemukan bahan pembicaraan lain. Akhirnya dia berujar.

"Ah, soal pertanyaan yang ingin kau tanyakan tadi, ada apa?" ucap Ai terburu-buru.

"Ah, iya. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan kenapa kemarin kau bersikap seperti itu pada Mitsuhiko?" ujar Conan mulai menguasai diri. "Biasanya kau tidak setegas itu pada anak itu," lanjutnya.

"Oh, itu pelajaran," ujar Ai singkat. Dan mulai kembali memerhatikan komputernya dan mengetik.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Conan belum mengerti.

"Yah… dia sudah di bangku SMP kan? Sudah waktunya dia tidak harus mengetahui setiap yang ingin diketahuinya. Terutama masalah pribadi perempuan. Dia tidak bisa selalu bersikap menjadi detektif," ujar Ai tanpa menoleh. "Pelajaran untukmu juga, Tantei-sama," tambah Ai.

"Rupanya kau memikirkan anak-anak juga ya…" komentar Conan seolah tidak menyadari sindiran Ai barusan. "Sepertinya kau akan menjadi Ibu yang baik suatu saat nanti," kata Conan menambahkan. Benar-benar pernyataan dengan nada polos.

Ai menoleh cepat pada Conan. Conan yang sedang memandang Ai-melihat ada yang aneh dari wajah Ai-langsung saja menundukkan kapalanya. Takut dengan ekspresi membunuh milik Ai. Ai terus menatap Conan yang menunduk itu.

Diam-diam, Ai tersenyum. "Arigatou, Edogawa Conan," gumam Ai hampir membatin.

Malam pun datang, Conan menyerahkan hasil pekerjaannya lagi pada Ai, lalu segera pamit pulang kepada Ai.

—X—

**Kantor Kogoro**

**Conan's POV**

"Aku pulang," ujarku seraya membuka pintu.

"Selamat datang," jawab Ran menyambutku. "Bagaimana 'kencan-mu' dengan Ai?" tambah Ran lagi-lagi menggodaku itu.

"Uh. Sudah sejuta kali kubilang, dia bukan pacarku," jawabku cuek meski tetap kesal.

Aku melihat Ran yang menatapku dengan tertarik setelah melihat wajahku yang mulai terus merasakan desir darah dalam kepalaku.

"Kamu tidak perlu menyembunyikan itu dariku. Aku tahu apa yang kaurasakan," ucap Ran. "Aku juga pernah semuda dirimu kan? Lihatlah wajahmu sampai merah begitu. Hubungan kalian sepertinya makin menarik," lanjutnya tersenyum jenaka.

Aku hanya memerhatikan kakak-kekasih-ku itu. Entah sudah berapa kali dia mengucapkan hal itu. Akhirnya aku menyerah dan mulai menaggapi dengan positif apa yang diingnkan Ran-informasi tentang 'hubungan'ku.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku punya perasaan seperti itu pada Ai?" ucapku pasrah. Aku bosan ditanya dan berdalih. Padahal Ran lebih mengerti tentang hal ini. Ran tidak akan menyerah dengan jawaban yang sama terus-menerus.

"Bagus!" ucap Ran riang sambil mengusap puncak kepalaku. "Kau mirip Shinichi, cerdas, rupawan, atletis, tapi lebih peka dan mengerti perasaan seperti ini. Kau lebih hebat darinya!" lanjutnya memuji-mujiku.

Aku hanya bisa memasang wajah sweatdrop. Tidak tahu harus senang atau kesal. Karena dia memujiku dengan cara membandingkanku dengan diriku sendiri.

Ran tersenyum dan mulai melangkah pergi ke dapur.

"Begitu sajakah? Neechan hanya ingin membandingkanku dengan Shinichi-niisan?" tanyaku bingung dengan reaksi Ran yang pergi setelah tersenyum.

"Tentu saja tidak," ucap Ran tersenyum jahil. "Aku tahu kau belum makan, aku juga belum. Jadi aku akan mengambil makanan untuk kita berdua. Kita akan membicarakan ini. Kau butuh bimbingan pastinya. Dari wajahmu belakangan ini, kamu terlihat bingung luar biasa, bahkan kamu yang cerdas bingung menghadapi hal ini. Kebetulan kita hanya akan berdua, kamu bisa menceritakan apapun padaku," lanjutnya panjang lebar sambil selalu tersenyum riang.

Aku hanya bisa bergidik membayangkan pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan oleh Ran. Aku ingat kejadian ini. Aku juga pernah ditanyai seperti ini soal hubunganku dengan Ran di saat aku masih SMP di kehidupanku yang dulu. "Dia jadi mirip Ibuku," batinku sambil bergidik.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Ran membawakan yang dijanjikannya. Makanan untuk dua orang. Beserta minumannya. Ran mulai menata makanan dan mulai makan setelah mengucapkan rutinitas 'selamat makan'. Kemudian dia mulai memperhatikanku yang diam sedari tadi.

"Makanlah, Conan-kun," kata Ran yang melihatku sedari tadi. "Kenapa kamu diam seperti itu? Aku tahu kau tidak sakit," lanjut Ran.

"Bagaimana Neechan tahu aku tidak sakit?" tanyaku penasaran. "Bisa saja aku memang sakit kan?" tambahku kebetulan ingin mencari alasan agar bisa cepat istirahat dan menghindari obrolan yang tidak lama lagi akan berlangsung.

"Pertama, aku mengenalmu, Conan-kun," ucap Ran lembut. "Aku sudah tahu kapan kamu sakit, dan bagaimana kamu ketika sakit sungguhan," lanjutnya masih ramah.

"Kedua, aku tahu kamu ingin menyelesaikan kebingunganmu sendiri," ucap Ran dengan tatapan jenaka-yang manis. "Kamu tidak sedang membuat alasan untuk pergi kan?" tanya Ran seolah membaca pikiranku.

"…" aku tidak bisa bicara lagi. Dalam hati, aku bingung bagaimana dia bisa mengerti apa yang kupikirkan dengan hanya melihatku.

Sepertinya Ran mengerti lagi apa yang kupikirkan karena dia berkata, "Aku selalu mengerti dirimu karena kau selalu berada di sisiku. Dan lagi, tidak banyak yang perlu kupelajari karena aku mengenal seseorang yang sangat mirip denganmu. Itu merupakan sedikit dari banyak alasan aku tidak ingin kamu pergi dariku, Conan-kun," ucap Ran panjang lebar.

Aku terpana. "Ukh! Kenapa setiap bersama orang yang kusayangi, aku jadi merasa tidak meninggalkan mereka? Apa yang harus kulakukan?" batinku.

"Neechan," panggilku pada orang yang berada di depanku.

"Apa?" tanyanya tersenyum. Dia selalu tersenyum jika bicara denganku.

"Kenapa Neechan masih mengharapkan Shinichi-niisan kembali kepada Neechan?" tanyaku. "Bukankah terakhir Neechan bertemu dengannya setengah tahun lalu, dan dia sekarang jarang mengabarkan apapun kepada Neechan semenjak itu?" lanjutku masih dengan pertanyaan. Aku tahu aku mencari masalah dengan menanyakan ini. Aku bukannya mau mendebat pilihannya, aku hanya pensaran dengan keteguhannya menungguku.

"Alasannya sederhana, Conan-kun. Sungguh. Aku sangat mencintainya," ucap Ran menerawang. "Juga, aku tidak keberatan menunggu. Karena dengan menunggu lebih lama, makin senang aku ketika bertemu dengannya," tambah Ran tersenyum pahit.

Aku terdiam tiga detik sebelum berujar. "Ah, maaf. Sepertinya aku membuat Neechan sedih, ya?" ucapku polos. Tapi luka hatiku membesar mendengar penjabarannya.

"Iee, Tenang saja Conan-kun," ucap Ran. "Tapi, kuharap pada ulang tahunku nanti, aku bisa bertemu dengannya. Bantu aku ya, Conan-kun," ucap Ran lagi.

"Hai!" ucapku menyemangatinya. Aku juga makin bersemangat untuk kembali ke wujudku. Tapi aku juga bingung jika tidak bisa memberikan permintaan lainnya. Aku juga bingung karena teringat Ai.

"Ayo kita makan dan segera tidur, Conan-kun. Ini sudah malam," ucap Ran.

"Hai!" ucapku mencoba tersenyum. Yang membuat Ran tersenyum bahagia setelah sempat terdiam sesaat. Mungkin dia senang dengan perhatian adiknya.

Lega juga rasanya, sepertinya obrolanku tadi dengan Ran membuat Ran lupa tujuan utamanya untuk menanyaiku soal Ai. Tapi, itu tetap tidak menutupi kesedihanku, akulah yang membuat Ran sengsara. Aku tahu pada akhirnya aku harus memilih satu. Karena satu dari beberapa hal yang kuketahui, wanita tidak suka dinomor-duakan.

Jadi aku tidak bisa memiliki keduanya. Hanya satu yang bisa kuraih. Dan melihat Ran yang begitu sedih, kuputuskan akan kuraih Ran. Dimataku, dialah yang paling menderita. Dan aku tidak tahan karena akulah yang membuatnya menderita.

—X—

**Ran's POV**

Aku membereskan peralatan makan yang barusan kupakai. Aku menyuruh Conan untuk tidur lebih dahulu. Sehingga aku membereskan peralatan makan yang dipakainya juga.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi sepertinya aku mendapat firasat yang sangat baik saat melihat senyum Conan tadi. Berbeda dengan firasat yang kudapat ketika Shinichi meninggalkanku di Tropical Land. Jauh berbeda.

Ini firasat yang sebaliknya. Seolah sesuatu yang sangat bagus akan terjadi. Dan aku senang karenanya. Namun, aku mencoba untuk tidak begitu peduli, karena aku takut akan kecewa pada hal ini-juga kecewa karena firasat kedengarannya sangat konyol. Meski begitu firasat ini mendominasi hatiku. Aku hanya bisa merasakan kebahagian dari firasat tadi.

Aku bahkan tertidur masih dengan firasat ini. Firasat yang membawaku terus menuju alam mimpi yang indah.

—X—

**SMP Teitan**

**Normal POV**

Conan berusaha terus memperhatikan pelajaran dengan serius. Yang merupakan hal sulit luar biasa karena kegiatan ini begitu membosankan baginya. Tapi ini diperlukan sebagai pengalih perhatian dari Ai. Dia telah memilih untuk bersama Ran. Dia tidak bisa terus memperhatikan dan memikirkan Ai.

Tapi rasanya ada yang janggal dalam dirinya. Kerinduannya untuk memikirkan Ai merayapinya hingga membuatnya teralih kepada Ai lagi. Ketika dia akan mencoba meperhatikan pelajaran, dia akan memasuki keadaan blank, hingga akhrnya dia memikirkan Ai lagi. Dia mencoba memikirkan Ran. Men-sugesti diri bahwa Ran lebih baik untuk keputusannya.

Tapi itu sulit, karena aura keberadaan Ai yang berada dekat dengannya membuat otaknya secara refleks, beralih kembali kepada Ai. Akhirnya dia menyerah melakukan hal tersebut. Dan berpendapat, mustahil dia melakukan ini selama dia berdekatan dengan dengan Ai.

Selesai sekolah, seperti rutinitas yang sudah dilakukan dua orang berwujud SMP itu, Conan dan Ai mencari data tentang apotoxin yang mengecilkan tubuh mereka di rumah Profesor Agasa. Namun kali ini Agasa ikut membantu setelah mengetahui apa yang mereka berdua lakukan belakangan ini. Tapi Agasa tidak satu ruangan dengan Ai dan Conan. Karena akan merepotkan untuk membawa komputernya ke bawah tanah.

—X—

**Ruang Bawah Tanah**

"Uhm, Ai…" panggil Conan.

"Ya?" tanggap Ai tanpa menoleh.

"Jika kita sudah menemukan data yang kau perlukan, berapa lama yang kau perlukan untuk membuat penawarnya?" tanya Conan.

"Entahlah," ucap Ai mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak bisa menentukannya sebelum menemukan data tersebut," lanjutnya.

"Begitu ya…" ucap Conan murung.

"Tapi…" kata Ai, "Jika aku berasumsi, mungkin jika kita menemukan data itu suatu hari. Esoknya sudah akan ada penawarnya," ucap Ai memberi Conan semangat. Tapi dia tetap saja terluka karena kecepatan waktu dia akan ditinggalkan oleh Conan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Conan bersemangat.

"Hm. Akan kuusahakan," balas Ai.

"Baiklah. Hari ini akan kutemukan data itu!" ucap Conan dengan semangat kekanakan.

"Hmph. Tapi hanya jika kau memberiku sesuatu," ucap Ai tersenyum kecil.

"Huh?" tanya Conan bingung.

"Apa?" tanya Ai menoleh pada Conan.

"Barang merk Fusae lagi?" tanya Conan penuh selidik.

"Rupanya, Tantei dari Timur ini sudah mengerti perasaan wanita, huh?" sindir Ai.

"Akh!" umpat Conan. "Hanya jika kau menyelesaikannya dalam waktu yang kau katakan, Nyonya komersil," sindir Conan tak mau kalah.

Ai hanya menjawab dengan senyuman yang membuat Conan tidak berdaya. Manis sekali.

"Kupikir jika nantinya aku menjadikan Ai milikku, dia bisa memerasku sepuas hati dengan senyumnya itu," sesal Conan dalam hati dan mulai kembali bekerja.

"Tunggu, apa sih yang kupikirkan? Aku kan sudah memilih Ran. Buat apa aku memikirkan kemungkinan bersama Ai lagi?" tanya Conan dalam hati. "Apa aku belum teguh dalam pilihanku? Atau hatiku yang tidak mau? Ukh! Kuso!" lanjut Conan masih dalam hati seraya mengacak rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"Ada apa, Conan-kun?" ucap Ai yang melihat Conan seperti kebingungan. "Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" lanjutnya bingung. Setahunya, hanya hal-hal sulit yang bisa membuatnya seperti itu.

"Ah? Benarkah?" tanya Conan dengan kepolosan yang dibuat-buat.

"Kau sama sekali tidak bisa menipuku," ujar Ai mendekati Conan yang duduk di lantai. "terutama dengan wajah polos itu. Ingat, aku ini orang yang mengetahui identitasmu. Bukan orang yang menganggapmu sebagai anak kecil," lanjutnya.

"Ya… eh?" ucapan Conan terhenti karena Ai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Conan. Terlalu dekat jika yang diinginkan gadis itu untuk menatapnya. Conan ingat keadaan ini. Keadaan dimana Ai dapat mengatahui apa yang sedang dipikirkannya dengan cara ini. Conan mengumpat dalam hati. Takut perasaannya ketahuan. Di sisi lain, dia tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya. Karena matanya terlanjur terpesona pada mata yang menatapnya.

Cukup lama Ai menatap Conan dengan jarak sedekat itu. Ai tidak menyadari kalau perbuatan yang dilakukannya seharusnya membuatnya malu. Tapi karena sekarang dia memiliki tujuan lain, dia sama sekali tidak memikirkan apa yang dilakukannya.

Conan sudah agak heran, karena biasanya Ai tidak membutuhkan waktu selama ini. Conan hanya menyadari satu hal. Makin lama, tatapan Ai makin lembut.

Sementara Ai, dia awalnya ingin mengungkap apa yang dipikirkan Conan. Namun karena dia tidak juga dapat mengungkapkan apa yang Conan pikiran, matanya hanya mulai ingin menatap Conan dari jarak dekat. Dia berpikir, kesempatan ini tidak akan datang lagi karena Conan akan menjadi Shinichi suatu hari nanti. Tapi perasaannya mengatakan, itu tidak akan lama lagi.

Lama mereka terdiam saling mentap dalam jarak dekat. Hingga mereka saling menatap sekedar untuk mengagumi orang yang ditatapnya.

TAP TAP TAP

Mereka bahkan tidak menyadari langkah buru-buru yang berasal dari tangga yang menuju ruang bawah tanah.

BRAK

Bahkan meski pintu dibuka cukup keras, mereka masih saling menatap. Tetap tidak menyadari keberadaan Profesor Agasa yang memerhatikan mereka dengan terkejut. Padahal niat Profesor ingin mengejutkan mereka yang berada di ruang bawah tanah.

"EHEM!" hanya itu yang perlu dikeluarkan tenggorokan Agasa untuk membuyarkan mereka yang sedari tadi saling menatap.

Mereka menoleh cepat dengan terkejut.

"Profesor, jangan mengejutkan begitu!" ucap Conan dan Ai bersamaan agak berteriak.

"Yah… sebenarnya aku tidak mengejutkan kalian. Kalian yang mengejutkanku dengan posisi kalian yang sudah siap untuk…" ucap Agasa menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Yah… kalian tahu sendiri kan?" lanjut Agasa dengan mata jenaka.

"Eh?" ucap keduanya membelalakkan matanya menatap orang yang tadi ditatapnya. Dan mereka kembali bertatapan dengan jarak dekat. Buru-buru Ai menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Conan.

"Ano… itu…" tanggap Ai mulai menjawab Agasa-yang melihat kejadian tersebut dengan mata jenaka.

"Hahaha… sepertinya ada yang menemukan kisah baru," tawa Agasa keras.

"Ano…" ucap Conan mencoba mengalihkan topik. "Ah, Profesor, ada apa tadi kau kesini dengan buru-buru begitu?" tanya Conan akhirnya.

"Ah, iya!" katanya seraya menepuk kepalan tangannya ke talapak tangan yang lain.

Ai mengembuskan napas lega. Sepertinya pembicaraan akan teralih.

"Ini. Data tentang apotoxin itu," ucap Agasa seraya menyodorkan sebuah Flashdisk. "Aku menemukannya setelah membuka data kelima yang kucoba untuk kubuka," lanjutnya.

Tiba-tiba ruangan hening.

"BENAR ITU PROFESOR?" tanya Conan berteriak penuh semangat.

"Conan-kun! Bisakah pelankan suaramu, aku berada disampingmu!" ucap Ai. Kesal. Bukan cuma kesal karena Conan berteriak disampingnya. Tapi dia tidak menyangkan secepat ini Conan harus meninggalkannya.

"Hehehe. Maaf, Ai," ucap Conan nyengir.

"Conan-kun? Ai?" kata Agasa heran dengan cara mereka memanggil yang bisanya adalah 'Haibara dan Kudo-kun'.

"Wah. Wah. Wah. Rupanya kalian sudah menjadi lebih dekat dan mencoba menyembunyikannya dari orang lain ya? Kudengar barusan kalian sudah memanggil dengan nama depan," ucap Agasa kembali menggoda dua orang yang baru memasuki fase remaja kedua mereka.

"Profesor, kumohon. Hentikan itu," kata Conan sudah pesrah tertangkap basah begitu.

"Hahaha!" tawa Agasa lagi.

"Sudah, sudah. Sekarang, kalian pergi, kalian hanya akan menggangguku dalam pembuatan penawar ini," ucap Ai mencoba mendorong keluar kedua orang tersebut. Wajahnya agak memerah karena diledek terus oleh Agasa. Tapi matanya perih.

"Eh, oi, Ai," ucap Conan menoleh ke belakang dimana Ai sedang mendorongnya.

"Apa?" tanya Ai dengan nada kesal.

"Ingat kata-katamu tadi soal kecepatanmu membuat penawar itu," ucap Conan.

"Iya. Cerewet. Siapkan saja dirimu untuk imbalannya. Siapkan waktu juga, aku akan ikut denganmu untuk memilih nantinya," balas Ai mendorong Conan dan Agasa lebih keras. Matanya makin perih. Jadi dia menundukkan kepalanya.

BLAM

—X—

**Ai's POV**

Aku bersandar pada pintu yang baru saja kututup. Aku menundukkan kepala. Berharap bisa membuatku menahan air mata yang hendak keluar.

Tapi ini berbeda dengan sebelumnya ketika berada di atap sekolah di hari SMP pertama. Waktu itu, dia hanya menyatakan kalau dia ingin bersama Ran. Sekarang? Aku akan membuat tali yang akan menghubungkan mereka. Menuju kebahagiaan mereka. "Bahagia, Shiho. Seharusnya kau bahagia. Kau bisa mebuat kedua orang yang kau sayangi bahagia," batinku mencoba tersenyum. Namun, aku hanya bisa mengeluarkan senyum pahit.

"Bukankah dulu kau selalu membuat orang menderita. Inilah titik tolakmu," batinku terus mencoba meyakinkan diri bahwa yang dilakukannya ini benar.

"Tapi, kau tahu, Shiho? Hal yang benar belum tentu manis," kata batinku tanpa kusadari. Entah sejak kapan batinku sering begitu.

Air mata tak lagi sanggup kubendung. Aku menangis. Sudah lama sekali saat terakhir kali air ini mengalir dari mataku. Aku akhirnya tersenyum mengejek. "Bodoh! Aku bukan lagi Shiho Miyano. Aku adalah Ai Haibara. Ternyata… dari dulu aku selalu membohongi diri. Aku adalah Ai, karena itu aku merasa sedih. Bodoh!" ucapku akhirnya dengan suara bergetar.

Aku terus membayangkan saat aku selesai dengan obat ini. Melihat dua orang yang kusayangi mencapai kebahagiaan yang mereka tunggu selama ini. Dan itu tidak membuatku senang. Aku sedih. Jadi wajar jika air mataku mengalir. Aku tahu akan sendirian. Aku takut dan tidak suka sendirian.

"Hmph. Aku tidak boleh egois. Ini pilihannya. Dan Ran pantas mendapatkan ini setelah penantiannya," ucapku mencoba menguatkan hati. Aku mulai mengunci pintu, dan perlahan aku mendekati komputer dan alat-alat lab untuk memulai membuat tali kebahagiaan orang lain.

—X—

**Conan's POV**

"Hei, Shinichi," ucap seseorang yang memanggilku.

"Ya?" tanyaku menjawabnya.

"Benarkah kau ingin bersama Ran setelah ini?" tanya Profesor padaku.

Aku hanya bisa memandang Profesor dengan tatapan aneh sebelum berujar, "Bukankah sudah jelas? Untuk apa Profesor menanyakan hal itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu… kenapa kau memilih Ran?" ucap Profesor berkepala agak botak itu.

"Entahlah. Rasanya hanya dia yang kucintai," jawabku sekenanya. "Apakah penting bagimu, Profesor?" lanjutku bingung.

"Ini penting, Shinichi. Penting bagimu. Jika kau belum yakin, jangan kau lakukan itu," ucap Profesor memegang kedua pundakku yang sudah hampir setinggi dirinya.

"Apa maksudmu tidak yakin?" tanyaku bingung. "Aku memang mencintai Ran," lanjutku agak panas karena perasaanku dipertanyakan.

"Aku tahu kau tidak hanya mencintanya. Aku juga pernah jatuh cinta, Shinichi. Aku tahu ketika seseorang jatuh cinta," katanya menatapku serius.

Aku menatapnya. Tidak biasanya dia membicarakan hal ini denganku. Apalagi seserius ini.

"Kau tahu siapa lagi orang itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

Dia memutar bola matanya. "Aku tahu kau tahu, untuk apa kujawab? Kau tidak se-tidakpeka dirimu yang dulu," jawabnya.

Aku tertegun. "Bahkan dia juga menyadari itu," batinku. Aku mencoba bersabar.

"Bukan untuk itu. Jika kau tahu siapa dia, kita akan bicarakan ini di tempat lain. Jika tidak, lupakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan," ucapku menjelaskan.

"Baik. Sebaiknya kita pergi dulu ke rumahmu," balas Agasa.

—X—

**Rumah Keluarga Kudo**

"Dia adalah Ai Haibara. Benar?" ucap Profesor begitu kami duduk di ruang tamu.

"…" lama aku terdiam karena ucapannya. Dan senyum hambar mulai muncul di bibir Profesor itu. Menandakan dia yakin jawabannya benar.

"Benar," ucapku yang sepertinya tidak diperlukan. "Lalu?"

"Jadi… kenapa kau bisa memilih satu diantara mereka sebelum kau yakin?" tanya Profesor itu.

"Sebelumnya, kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya?" tanyaku penasaran. "Biasanya kau tidak begini," lanjutku.

"Karena Ibumu yakin hal ini akan terjadi ketika kau lama terperangkap dalam tubuh ini," jawabnya. "Akan kusampaikan pesannya, hanya jika aku telah yakin kau mencintainya. Dan aku sekarang yakin. Dengarkan pesannya. Kau tahu dia, perkiraannya kuat dalam urusan ini bukan?" ucap tetanggaku itu.

"Huh? Aku ini detektif. Aku tidak percaya pada hal-hal yang masih ambigu seperti perkiraan. Aku hanya percaya pada fakta," ucapku dengan tatapan bosan.

"Itulah yang dikhawatirkan Ibumu. Ini pesannya: 'Mendapatkan cinta bukan dengan menemukannya dengan kebenaran logika. Cinta itu tentang perasaan. Kau tidak akan bisa menemukannya dengan menjadi detektif.' Itu pesannya," ucap Profeso itu seraya berdiri.

"Sudah kusampaikan. Ingat itu, Shinichi. Kau belum siap untuk memilih selama kau masih menggunakan otak detektifmu," ucap Profesor sambil keluar rumah.

Lama aku terdiam. Benarkah apa yang dikatakan Ibu? Aku tidak pernah mengakui ucapannya dalam ucapanku. Tapi aku selalu berpikir bahwa dia benar. Entah bagaimana. Hatiku membenarkannya. Mungkin karena sisi diriku yang manusia yang memiliki perasaan yang mengerti hal itu. Jadi aku membenarkannya.

"Ukh! Kenapa aku jadi membenarkan perkataan Ibu?" ucapku depresi. "Sekarang aku jadi bimbang lagi!"

Aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah Ran. Aku menyadari satu hal. Penawar sudah ada di depan mata, tapi aku tidak menunjukkan suka citaku. Apa ini?

—X—

Aku sampai di Kantor Kogoro. Aku langsung menuju kamarku. Lelah dengan hari ini. Padahal ini belum lagi malam. Tapi aku tidak peduli, aku sedang sibuk dengan hal lain. Hatinya. "Untuk siapa hati ini?" itulah yang kupikirkan.

Aku masih memikirkannya meski aku telah mencoba memusatkan perhatianku dengan obat penawar. Siapa yang lebih pantas kucintai? Bagaimana perasaanku untuk kedua orang itu? Mana yang lebih besar? Mana yang lebih baik diantara mereka?

Lalu dia berpikir. "Jelas Ran mencintaiku. Tapi… apa Ai juga mencintaiku? Aku… jelas tidak suka dengan ketidak-pastian. Aku menyukai hal yang kebenarannya jelas," kemudia dia terdiam.

Memang inilah pilihanku. Tapi… sepertinya masih ada yang kurang. Ada yang janggal. Sudahlah. Saat aku bersama Ran, aku pasti tidak akan memikirkan orang lain. Inilah jalanku. Aku pun terlelap dengan pikiran itu.

—X—

**SMP Teitan**

**Normal POV**

"Hei, Conan. Kau tahu Ai sakit apa hingga tidak masuk?" tanya Ayumi mencoba ngobrol dengan Conan.

"Entahlah. Jarang sekali dia sakit kan?" ucap Conan. "Mungkin dia demam karena tidur terlalu larut seperti biasanya," lanjutnya memikirkan alasan untuk Ai. Dia sebenarnya tahu kalau Ai tidak sakit meski tidak diberitahu oleh Agasa. Dia pasti sedang melanjutkan pembuatan penawar permanen.

"Benar juga!" ucap Mitsuhiko tiba-tiba. "Setelah ini, ayo kita tengok Ai. Dia pasti senang!"

"Lebih tepatnya kau yang senang kan, Mitsuhiko?" ucap Ayumi dengan senyum usil.

"Bu-bukan begitu. Kita kan teman yang baik," ucap Mitsuhiko.

"Ya ya. Terserah kau saja apa alasannya, Mitsuhiko," ucap Genta tak kalah usil dari Ayumi.

"Hhh. Bahkan Genta yang 'itu' sudah sadar akan perasaan Mitsuhiko," batin Conan. "Apa mereka juga sadar tentang perasaanku pada Ai?"

"Bagaimana, Conan?" tanya Ayumi.

"Ah? Apa?" tanya Conan bingung.

"Ai tentu saja. Kita tengok Ai juga kan?" ucap Ayumi mengajak Conan disertai anggukan dua teman lainnya.

"Jangan. Dia pasti ingin ketenangan. Kalian tahu dia orang yang begitu kan?" ucap Conan buru-buru.

"Benar juga. Kalau begitu harus ada yang jadi perwakilan agar tidak ribut," ucap Genta.

"Janken saja bagaimana?" ucap Mitsuhiko semangat. Kebetulan dia yang paling sering menang dalam janken.

"Tidak, tidak bisa begitu. Kita tidak boleh mengandalkan keberuntungan. Kita ini detektif. Ayo kita analisis," balas Genta.

Conan menaikkan sebelah alis matanya, "Dari mana dia bisa berpikir begitu?" batinnya.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku ini paling berisik," ucap Genta sadar diri, membuat Conan makin bingung apa yang terjadi dengannya.

"Aku kalau begitu! Sesama cewek pasti mengerti," ucap Ayumi tentu saja.

"Tapi kan pasti akan terjadi obrolan yang berisik," ucap Mitsuhiko. "Lebih baik aku saja. Tidak akan terlalu berisik," lanjutnya kepedean.

"Kau sih memang hanya ingin dekat dengan Ai dan cari perhatiannya kan?" ucap Conan ketus. Membuat yang lain heran karena Conan terdengar agak kesal.

"Baik, kau saja Conan," ucap Genta yang langsung diberi tatapan 'beraninya-kau' oleh Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko.

"Tidak masalah," ucap Conan berusaha tidak terdengar bersemangat.

"Tidak, aku saja!" ucap Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko bersamaan.

"Kalian harus belajar mengesampingkan perasaan kalian," ucap Genta, "Kalian kan tahu sendiri. Dalam kasus, kita harus berbuat demikian. Lihatlah, Conan itu yang paling dekat dan mengerti bagaimana Ai," ucap Genta.

Conan terbelalak dengan perkataan Genta. "Dari mana sih dia? Kok bisa seperti itu?" batin Conan.

"Baiklah. Jangan aneh-aneh Conan!" ucap Mitsuhiko.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Conan.

"Kau tahu? Berduaan dengan perempuan dalam satu rumah," ucap Mitsuhiko.

"Eeeh?" ucap Ayumi keras.

"Ck. Dasar. Untuk ukuran anak SMP, kau ini punya pikiran yang sangat kotor," ucap Conan malas.

"Tapi… mungkin saja kan?" ucap Mitsuhiko.

"Dua kesalahan. Aku bukan anak yang baru puber dan disana ada Profesor. Kau saja yang pikirannya ingin berduaan dengan Ai," ucap Conan panas.

"Sudah, sudah. Kita sudah sepakat Conan yang akan ke sana kan?" ucap Genta. "Sampaikan salam kami Conan," lanjutnya.

Saat Mitsuhiko dan Ayumi membelakangi Genta, Genta mengacungkan kedua jempolnya pada Conan. Sukses membuat Conan makin binging. "Hhh… yang lain mungkin belum tahu. Tapi, sepertinya Genta yang paling mengerti tentang perasaan. Wajar sih. Dia sudah beberapa kali jatuh cinta," batin Conan.

"Hm," balas Conan malas. Dan bel sekolah pun berbunyi pertanda masuk kelas.

—X—

**Ruang Bawah Tanah**

**Ai's POV**

"Yo!" sapa Conan padaku.

"Cepat sekali kau datang," balasku ketus.

"Yah… aku datang ingin tahu perkembangan obat itu. Bagaimana?" jelas Conan.

"Ternyata memang hanya ada Ran di hatinya," batin Ai. "Sudah selesai," ucapku menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Sip. Berikan padaku," ucap Conan.

"Ada di mejaku," ucapku melangkah pergi.

"Oi. Mau kemana kau?" tanya Conan.

"Toilet. Mau ikut?" ucapku pada Conan dengan nada cuek.

"Tidak, terima kasih," balas Conan menjawab pertanyaan retorisku. "Ah, kau mendapatkan salam dari yang lain," lanjutnya.

"Hm,"ucapku sambil melangkah pergi. Mataku perih. Sepertinya akan lama di Toilet nanti.

—X—

**Conan's POV**

"Kenapa sih dia pergi seperti itu? Padahal ini saat yang penting," ucapku bingung.

Aku melihat ke mejanya. Terdapat komputer menyala seperti biasa. Juga ada dua butir kapsul di sana. Bersama dengan gelas takar di sebelahnya. Juga ada dua tabung reaktor.

"Buat apa menunggunya. Aku telah bawa baju. Yang kuperlukan hanya kapsul itu, dan aku akan kembali," ucapku akhirnya sambil mengambil satu kapsul dan pergi ke kamar Profesor yang sedang tidak di Rumah. Kukunci pintu itu.

Aku melepas bajuku dan menelan kapsul tersebut.

DEG!

Perasaan panas dan detak jantungku muncul lagi. Tapi aneh. Rasaya berbeda dari biasanya. Rasanya seolah tiap bagaian tubuhku tersayat. Tapi aku mencoba menahannya. Mungkin ini karena penawar permanen. Aku mencoba mengurangi sakit dengan menutup mataku. Tapi… rasanya lebih lama dari biasanya. Ingatan terakhirku adalah aku yang sedang menatap cermin melihat wajah kesakitanku.

Saat aku terbangun. Aku melihat ke depan. Kuperhatikan cermin disana. Penglihatanku masih kabur. Aku melihat diriku dalam usia 23 tahun. Aku melihat garis wajahku yang makin tegas. Saat ingin kusentuh wajahku, aku menyadari hal yang aneh. Seketika itu, aku kolaps.

* * *

><p>Bagaimana?<p>

Ada yang bisa tebak, keanehan apa yang terjadi pada Conan/Shinichi? Ada yang bisa nebak bagaimana fic ini berakhir?

Akhir kata, Review, Please!


	4. Another Me

****Disclaimer :****

Detective Conan adalah milik Aoyama Gosho

**Balasan Untuk** **Reviewers:**

****Ryuta Kagami:**** Keriput? Hahaha. Kalo keriput, kasian banget. Nanti gak ada yang mau sama dia. Ini updatenya. Oh, ya. Makasih jempolnya ya? XD

**Misyel:** Benarkah? Rasanya Author sama sekali tidak memasukkan Shiho dalam cerita ini. Tapi, akan kucari lagi kalau-kalau ada salah ketik di sana. Terima kasih kembali. :)

**Zetwelvesi: **Jauh juga tebakanmu. Tapi lucu juga kalo ada yang nggak membesar. Tapi, Author jadi bingung sama ceritanya kalo cuma itu keanehannya. Dan sekarang, ini updatenya. :)

**Catatan Penulis:**

Author memutuskan untuk menjadikan ConAi sebagai main pair. Soalnya, Author gak bisa banyak cerita soal ShinRan, gak ada para penggemar Ran, kali ini Author gak mau Ran sedih. Jadi dia akan bahagia. Untuk itu Author akan memasukkan sedikit Sci-Fi dalam chapter ini. Jadi Ai dan Ran berakhir bahagia. Mungkin sekarang kalian sudah bisa menebak hasilnya. Bagi yang belum, setelah baca chapter ini, sepertinya kalian akan bisa menebaknya. Yah... tapi Author tetap meminta kalian membaca dan me-review hingga kisah ini selesai. Terima kasih.

Author akan mencoba update rutin tiap satu minggu. Jadi, mohon review kalian.

Sekarang, kupersembahkan kisah ini pada para readers dan reviewers.

* * *

><p><strong>Another Me<br>**

By **Byzan**

**Kamar Shinichi**

**Ai's POV**

Aku memandang wajah Shinichi dengan cemas. Sudah 20 jam dia tidak sadar. Profesor mengatakan kepada Detektif Teitan bahwa Conan tertular denganku. Sehingga dia tidak bisa sekolah. Hal yang sama juga disampaikan kepada Ran. Meski Ran ingin datang, Profesor mengatakan kalau dia akan merawatnya. Jadi untuk saat ini, tidak akan ada masalah.

Untuk saat ini? Ya… begitulah. Aku khawatir. Bagaimana pun, ini salahku karena tidak mengawasi atau melarangnya meminum penawar permanen yang kubuat tanpa petunjukku. Meski ini salahnya juga karena meminum penawar itu tanpa sepengetahuanku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

Kuperhatikan lagi wajah Shinichi. Kelihatannya, dia baik-baik saja. Tidak demam, atau keanehan lainnya. Hanya tidur yang terlalu panjang. Mirip orang yang sedang koma. Aku takut. Aku takut kalau aku menciptakan obat untuk kejahatan kali ini. Tapi yang membuatku lebih takut lagi adalah jika orang didepanku ini tidak bangun. Semoga dia baik-baik saja.

"Hoahm…" suara orang yang menguap itu sudah sangat familiar bagiku. Jadi aku tidak terkejut ataupun menoleh pada asal suara itu.

"Selamat pagi, Profesor," ucapku tanpa menoleh.

"Ng? Ai-kun? Kenapa kau ada di sini? Kau harus istirahat. Kau belum tidur sejak dua hari lalu kan?" ucap Profesor yang kuanggap ayahku itu dengan rentetan pertanyaan.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," ucapku lemah.

"Aku mengerti kau mencemaskannya, tapi kau butuh istirahat. Berbaringlah dulu. Akan kutemani dia," ucap Profesor itu.

Aku tetap diam. Aku tahu itu benar. Tapi, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya.

"Ai-kun, aku tahu kau mencintainya," ucapnya lagi, "tapi jika dia bangun lalu mendapati dirimu sakit, apa menurutmu dia akan senang ketika tahu kau tidak tidur selama dua hari?" lanjutnya masih mencoba membujukku.

Dia memang telah tahu. Aku memberitahunya ketika dia menggodaku karena aku terus-menerus memasang wajah khawatir ketika orang didepanku mengalami tidur panjang-aku tidak mau menyebutnya koma. Aku memberitahunya agar dia berhenti menggangguku yang sedang serius memeriksa Shinichi-dia tidak berwujud Conan, jadi aku memanggilnya begitu. Lagi pula, apa salahnya kalau ayahku tahu bahwa aku mencintai seseorang?

"Istirahatkan dulu dirimu, Ai-kun," ucap Profesor lagi sambil memegang pundakku. "Akan segera kubangunkan kau ketika dia bangun nanti," ucap Profesor lagi dengan nada memohon dan khawatir yang tidak ditutupi sama sekali.

Aku bangkit. Tidak ingin mendengar suaranya seperti itu lagi. Aku menyayanginya sebagai ayahku.

"Baik. Segera bangunkan aku nanti," ucapku kemudian sambil menghadapnya.

"Ya!" jawab Profesor itu.

"Terima kasih… Ayah," ucapku. Melihatnya diam dalam keterkejutan, aku membiarkannya dan berniat keluar.

"Tidak apa kupanggil seperti itu kan?" tanyaku menoleh lagi padanya sebelum pergi dari kamar itu.

"Tidak. Tidak. Terima kasih, Ai-chan," balasnya.

Aku menjawabnya dengan senyuman yang tulus. Bahagia karena aku, sekali lagi memiliki keluarga.

Aku keluar dari kamar. Dan berjalan menuju kamar sebelah. Dari awal, aku tidak berniat beristirahat sepenuhnya. Aku hanya ingin menenangkan diriku. Kubuka kamar sebelah dengan perlahan agar tidak mengejutkan orang yang ada di dalam. Mataku menuju ke arah kasur disana, hanya untuk menemui Conan yang berbaring, sama seperti Shinichi. Kututup pintu dibelakangku dengan pelan yang sama agar Ayah tidak tahu aku di sini.

Mereka berdua belum bangun sejak kejadian mengejutkan itu. Aku melangkah mendekatinya. Menarik kursi kedekat kasur itu dan duduk di sana. Pada dasarnya mereka adalah orang yang sama. Jadi aku merasa senang bersama keduanya. Tapi, aku lebih merasa nyaman ketika yang kupandangi adalah wajah Conan.

"Kapan kau bangun, Conan-kun?" ujarku menggenggam tangannya. Tindakan yang berani kulakukan karena sudah beberapa kali kulakukan-juga karena yang si pemilik tangan sedang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Bangunlah. Apa kau ingin aku menjadi penjahat lagi karena mencelakaimu?" ujarku putus asa. Berkali-kali aku bicara dengannya. Tapi dia belum juga menunjukkan tanda bahwa dia sadar. Padahal sudah 20 jam. Aku tahu dia tidak pingsan biasa. Tapi aku yakin bukan juga koma. Pasti ada penjelasan lain. Meski aku mencoba mencari tahu dengan meneliti obat yang dia minum, tapi aku tidak bisa menemukan alasannya. Kurasa karena aku tidak bisa saat itu. Aku memikirkan hal yang lebih mengkhawatirkanku. Sekarang aku hanya bisa tersenyum getir melihat orang yang membuatku khawatir ini.

"Bangunlah. Kau tidak ingin membuat Ran menangis kan?" bujukku lagi.

"Atau kau sengaja?" tanyaku. "Kau sengaja ingin membuatku sedih?" tanyaku melangkapi pertanyaanku.

Aku merasa bodoh karena mengajaknya bicara, padahal dia sedang tidak sadarkan diri. Mataku sudah lumayan berat. Jadi aku merebahkan kepalaku di kasur itu, dan tanpa melepaskan tanganku karena kehangatannya, aku memejamkan mataku. Hal yang terakhir kulihat adalah wajahnya yang terlelap.

Aku membuka mataku pelan ketika tanganku terasa terasa dingin. Dan kurasakan tubuhku menghangat. Aku melihat Conan-tanpa turun dari kasur sedang mengenakan selimut yang tadi dipakainya ke atasku.

"Maaf, kau terbangun ya?" ucapnya tersenyum.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun? Sejak kapan? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi tanpa berusaha menutupi rasa malu dan kekhawatiranku. Aku malu karena dia pasti melihatku menggengam tangannya.

"Dua jam yang lalu. Aku agak pusing. Tapi aku merasa sangat baik. Apalagi dengan sosok baruku," ucapnya riang.

"Uhm… maaf. Aku harus mengambilkan sesuatu untukmu," ucapku mulai berdiri dan mencoba melepas selimutku.

"Pakai saja selimutnya, kau kedinginan," ujar Conan begitu terdengar perhatian.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar," ucapku lembut. Meski aku tahu dia akan kecewa.

Aku berjalan mendekati sebuah cermin.

"Kau tidak terlihat begitu berbeda dengan wujud barumu," ujar Conan agak bingung.

"Tentu saja, aku memang belum meminum antidot itu," jelasku padanya sambil mengambil sebuah cermin.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Conan bingung, "Bukankah kau juga ingin kembali ke wujud aslimu?" lanjutnya.

"Itu karena kebodohanmu," ujarku tersenyum pahit. "Periksa dirimu, Conan-kun," ujarku padanya sambil menyodorkan sebuah cermin padanya.

Dia mengambilnya dan melihat apa yang aneh dari cermin itu. "Bisa berhenti memanggilku Conan? Saat ini aku adalah Shin…" ucapannya terhenti.

"A-apa ini?" ujarnya penuh dengan rasa terkejut. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya dengan reaksinya itu.

Aku hanya diam. Memasang wajah sedatar mungkin.

"Haibara! Bukankah seharusnya yang kuminum itu penawar permanen? Kenapa aku kembali menjadi Conan?" teriaknya frustasi mulai bangkit dari kasur. "Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa tubuhku begini? Jawab aku, Haibara!" lanjutnya masih berteriak dan berdiri di depanku.

Aku memandangnnya sambil sedih. Bukan karena reaksinya. Ataupun karena dia meneriakiku. Aku hanya sedih dia memanggilku dengan sebutan nama belakangku lagi. Seolah ada jarak lagi yang terbentuk diantara kami. Tidak seakrab dulu.

"Jawab, aku, Haibara!" katanya berteriak sambil mengguncang tubuhku, "Jangan hanya menyesal dengan mata. Katakan sesuatu!"

"Conan-kun, ini bukan sepenuhnya salahku," ucapku mencoba menyalahkannya. Tapi, yang keluar adalah suaraku yang bergetar.

"Bagaimana mungkin ini bukan salahmu? Apa kau malah membuat penawar sementara lagi? Bukankah kau bilang, aku tidak boleh minum penawar itu lagi?" ujarnya masih berteriak.

BRAK

"Shinichi, jangan berteriak pada Ai-chan lagi!" kata Ayahku pada Conan dengan sorot mata marah.

"Tidak apa Ayah, biar aku yang tangani ini. Kembalilah. Jaga dia," ucapku setelah berhasil menyingkirkan wajah sedihku. "Mungkin sebentar lagi dia bangun. Jelaskan saja apa yang terjadi. Aku yakin dia lebih mudah diatasi dari pada anak ini," lanjutku sambil melirik Conan.

"Baiklah, bilang saja kalau butuh bantuan," ucap Ayah.

"Um," ucapku mencoba tersenyum padanya.

KLEK

"Ai-chan? Ayah?" terlepas dari seluruh amarahnya tadi, sepertinya dia lebih terkejut dengan cara kami saling panggil barusan dengan Ayah.

"Kau sudah bisa tenang?" tanyaku pada Conan masih mencengkram bahuku dengan kebingungannya. Aku bersyukur lagi karena aku memanggil Ayah dengan cara demikian, Conan mulai bisa memikirkan hal lain. "Akan kujelaskan apa yang terjadi."

"Yah… beritahu aku," ucap Conan. "Sebaiknya penjelasanmu tidak membuatku menyalahkanmu."

"Hm," aku mencoba tersenyum manis. "Sebagian kecil memang salahku. Tapi sebagian besar adalah karena kebodohanmu," lanjutku menyindirnya karena masih berusaha menyalahkanku.

"Mulailah," ucapnya seraya duduk di kasur.

—X—

**Flashback**

Saat aku mulai tenang, aku mulai keluar dari toilet setelah memastikan tidak ada bekas tangisan di mataku. Aku berjalan menuju ruang bawah tanah yang mungkin merupakan pintu kepahitan takdirku. Aku membukanya dengan malas. Tidak ada gunanya terburu-buru membuka sesuatu yang sudah kau yakini merupakan sesuatu yang jelek.

Saat membukanya, aku kebingungan. Conan tidak ada di sana. Aku tidak mencarinya di ruang itu. Pasti dia tidak ada di sini. Aku mencoba mencari tahu apa yang telah dilakukannya sampai dia pergi dari sini.

Aku mendekati mejaku. Berharap ada petunjuk. Lama bersama Detektif Teitan membuatku mulai agak mengerti bagaimana asyiknya memecahkan sesuatu. Sepertinya efek dari kebersamaan bersama 3 anak dan 1 orang yang kusayangi adalah terpengaruh mereka.

Di meja itu, aku menemukan penawar itu masih utuh. Tidak berkurang satu mili pun. Satu mili? Ya. Memang penawar itu bukan berbentuk kapsul. Tapi sejenis benda cair. Seharusnya ini yang diminumnya kalau dia ingin kembali ke wujud aslinya.

Lalu kulirik dua kapsul yang seharusnya berada di sampingnya. Seharusnya ada dua kapsul, tapi yang kutemukan hanya satu kapsul. Aku mulai mencarinya di bawah meja. Nihil. Mungkinkah Conan mengambilnya karena mengira itu antidot permanen?

Aku keluar. Mecoba mencarinya di rumahnya. Aku berlari mengitari rumah yang sangt besar itu. Masuk ke dalam dan meneriakkan namanya. "CONAN-KUUUN!"

Sepertinya dia memang tidak ada di sini. Tapi aku mencoba mencarinya dulu. Mungkin dia pingsan. Atau lebih gawat lagi. Masalahnya aku tidak tahu obat apa itu. Aku hanya ingin mengetahui efek obat yang tidak memiliki penjelasan dari 'data' itu. Setelah selesai dengan penawar permanen tepat tengah malam, aku membuatnya karena penasaran. Rencananya akan kuberikan pada tikus percobaan. Tapi sepertinya manusia yang meminumnya.

Aku telah mencari di seluruh ruang yang ada di rumah keluarga Kudo. Jadi aku coba kembali dan memeriksa rumahku. Cuma dua tempat itu yang mungkin didatanginya untuk berubah menjadi Shinichi. Hal yang pertama terpikir olehku adalah kamar Ayah. Jadi aku kesana.

Aku berniat membuka pintu itu, tapi terkunci. Aku kembali pergi untuk mengambil kunci rumah. "Aku yakin dia ada di sana," batinku. "Profesor sedang pergi."

Saat aku kembali dengan kunci, segera kubuka kunci pada pintu itu. Lalu aku membuka pintu sambil berteriak. "CONAN-KUN!"

Yang kulihat adalah Conan yang bertelanjang dada tiduran di lantai. Segera kutup pintu itu. Syukurlah ada sofa yang cukup besar untuk menutupi bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Karena sepertinya dia tidak mengenakan pakaian.

"Aku pulang…" ucap Ayah.

"Profesor!" panggilku panik.

"Oi. Ada apa Ai-kun?" tanyanya bingung melihat wajahku.

"Cepat kemari," ucapku buru-buru. "Periksa kamarmu. Pastikan orang yang di dalamnya sudah mengenakan pakaian."

"Hoo… apa ini?" ucap Ayah. "Kau mengintip Shinichi?" ucapnya dengan wajah usil.

"BUKAN WAKTUNYA BERCANDA!" teriakku padanya. "CEPAT! Mungkin saja nyawanya terancam!" lanjutku dengan sura bergetar karena mengucapkan kemungkinan terburuk.

"Eh? Baik!" ujarnya seraya berlari ke arahku. Yah… setidaknya itulah lari yang bisa dia gunakan.

Dia segera masuk ke kamarnya ketika sampai kamarnya. Dan ada teriakan tersentak dari sana. Aku penasaran apa yang terjadi. Tapi kutahan diriku untuk menerobos masuk.

Beberapa saat kemuadian, Ayah membukakan pintu untukku dan mempersilakanku untuk masuk. Aku sangat terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi. Ada dua orang di atas kasur. Terlebih lagi, dua orang yang seharusnya satu orang.

Aku tak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Sampai Ayah mengejutkanku dengan pertanyaannya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Ai-kun?" tanyanya.

"A… Aku tidak tahu. Yang kutahu dia sudah salah minum obat. Seharusnya dia minum antidot permanen," ucapku bingung. "Tapi si detektif 'hebat' ini tidak mendengar instruksiku, dan langsung mengambil obat yang salah dan meminumnya ketika aku ke toilet."

"Jadi… obat macam apa yang membuat seseorang menjadi dua orang?" tanya Ayah dengan wajah sangat terkejut dan… takut?

"Entah. Aku harus memeriksa dua orang ini. Dan aku akan coba memeriksa apa yang ada dalam data tentang obat ini," ucapku akhirnya. "Sementara itu, kita pindahkan mereka ke rumahnya. Bisa gawat jika mereka bangun dan menemukan mereka ada dua orang."

Dengan cara mereka, akhirnya mereka berhasil memindahkan dua orang tidak sadarkan diri ke rumahnya. Aku berdiskusi dengan Ayah yang di depan kamar mereka yang bersebelahan.

"Profesor, sudah malam. Katakan pada Ran kalau Conan-kun tertular penyakitku. Dan minta dia jangan menyusulnya," ucapku memerintah Ayah. "Juga beritahu orang tuanya tentang kejadian ini. Mereka harusnya bisa menenangkan kedua anaknya jika mereka hilang kendali."

"Menurutmu mereka akan hilang kendali seperti apa memang?" tanyanya seraya mengambil handphone-nya.

"Entahlah. Ini kasus pertama-ku manusia menjadi dua orang kan? Hanya tindakan berjaga-jaga saja," ucapku menjelaskan.

Sementara Ayah sedang menelpon orang-orang yang kusebut, aku membuka laptop yang kubawa dari rumah dan mulai mencari data tentang obat itu sambil melihat perkembangan dua orang itu secara bergantian karena mereka berada di dua tempat berbeda.

Aku berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menganalisis. Tapi pikiranku blank. Aku hanya bisa mengkhawatirkan mereka berdua. Tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Mataku mulai perih.

"Ada apa Ai-kun? Khawatir karena orang kau suka sedang terbring tidak sadarkan diri?" ucapnya iseng.

"Profesor, apa ini sudah waktunya mengganggu konsentrasiku?" tanyaku menyicdirnya.

"Hanya saja wajahmu lebih sering memperhatikan Shinichi. Jadi kupikir kau mencemaskan orang yang kau sukai itu," ujarnya makin usil.

Aku memutar bola mataku. Berharap dia berhenti. Tapi sepertinya percuma. "Iya. Aku mencintainya. Puas?" ucapku padanya. Dia bergidik. Mataku merah. Mingkin dia pikir aku marah padanya. Tapi aku tahu yang sebenarnya. Air mataku meleleh. Aku mulai terisak.

"Kenapa… kenapa orang penting dalam hidupku selalu dalam bahaya? Apa aku ini pembawa sial untuk mereka?" tanyaku lebih pada diri sendiri. "Orang tuaku tidak ada dalam memoriku. Kakakku dibunuh. Dan sekarang cinta pertamaku terbaring tidak berdaya karena obat buatanku…"

"Ai-kun…" ujar Ayah mencoba menghentikanku.

"Aku… tidak ingin kehilangan lagi," ujarku.

"Aku mengerti. Maaf, Ai-kun," ucap Ayah memegang pundakku untuk berhenti meratap, mencoba menenangkanku. "Maafkan aku kerena membuatmu teringat hal tidak menyenangkan ini. Jangan menyerah, Shinichi akan bangun. Aku tidak akan memaafkannya jika membuatmu sedih begini. Jadi, dia pasti bangun," lanjutnya.

"Terima kasih. Istirahatlah di kamarnya, aku akan menjaga Conan-kun di sini," ujarku padanya.

"Ya. Kau juga, istirahatlah," ujarnya yang kubalas dengan anggukan.

Aku lega. Akhirnya aku bisa membagi isi hatiku pada orang lain. Aku tidak perlau menanggung tentang kisah cinta ini sendirian sekarang.

Aku tidak berniat tidur ataupun beristirahat. Aku mencoba berbicara pada Conan untuk bangun. Tengah malam hari, aku pergi ke kamar Shinichi. Mencoba melihat apa yang bisa kulakukan padanya.

Tidak ada. Mereka sama-sama terlelap. Dan terlihat sangat mirip. Tapi tetap memberi kesan yang berbeda. Padahal mereka satu orang yang mirip, kalau bukan sama. Dan sementara aku memikirkan itu, waktu berlalu hingga pagi.

**End Of Flashback**

—X—

"Begitulah…" ucapku. Aku menyembunyikan beberapa hal-seperti percakapanku tentang Conan dengan Ayah-yang tidak diperlukan.

"Bisa berikan aku obat penawarnya kalau begitu? Biar saja dia menjadi Conan dan aku yang menjadi Shinichi," ucapnya. Terlalu egois menurutku.

"Aku belum bilang ya?" ujarku seperti terlupakan sesuatu. "Dia itu Shinichi. Kau lah yang Conan."

"APA?" ucap Conan terkejut.

"Yah… aku mencoba mengetahui apa yang bisa kudapat dari data itu, tapi terlalu sibuk memperhatikanmu… maksudku kalian berdua. Um… maksudku kalian kasus yang rumit menurutku. Jadi aku memerhatikan perkembangan kalian," ujarku agak gelagapan karena sempat salah memilih kata-kata.

"Lalu kau dapat apa?" tanya Conan padaku. Dia berusaha bersikap tenang.

"Biar kuingat. Seingatku tertulis obat ini bekerja sesuai dengan memori yang ada pada otak peminumnya. Bisa diartikan, kaulah yang asli, dan Shinichi itu hasil dari dirimu. Tapi tetap saja kalian berdua manusia asli. Dia bertubuh 23 tahun karena memorimu yang sudah 23 tahun," ujarku. Terkejut mungkin. Tadinya aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Namun saat aku melihat Conan baik-baik saja, pikiranku kembali terbuka. Bahkan aku ingat apa yang kubaca semalam.

"Hhhh… Akan aneh kalau ada dua Shinchi," ujarnya seolah aku tidak mengerti. "Kau memiliki cara untuk menyatukan kami kembali?"

"Mustahil menurutku. Sepertinya kau terjebak selamanya dalam tubuh Conan," ujarku putus asa.

"Bagaimana mungkn mustahil? Kau telah melihat seseorang mengecil dan melihat seseorang menjadi dua orang. Apa lagi yang bisa kau sebut mustahil?" tanya Conan emosi. Sepertinya dia gusar karena fakta dia tidak bisa mendapatkan Ran. Atau malah hanya akau yang berpikir demikian.

"Karena sebelumnya kau hanyalah satu tubuh yang meminum sesuatu yang berdampak pada tubuh peminumnya. Sedangkan kalian berdua meski mirip satu sama lain. Bahkan mungkin sidik jari dan otak bahkan DNA kalian sama, kalian tetap saja dua tubuh yang berbeda. Rasanya mustahil meminumkan sesuatu ke dua tubuh yang dapat menghasilkan dampak bagi dua tubuh peminum berefek kepada peminum lainnya," ujarku panjang lebar.

"Jadi… takdirku adalah Conan ya?" ucapnya menundukkan kepala. Sedih sepertinya.

"Mungkin," jawabku ringan.

"Jadi aku harus merelakan Ran?" dia berjalan menuju sebuah meja. Sepertinya ingin menaruh cermin kembali.

"Ran? Lagi-lagi itu yang ada dipikirannya," batinku.

"KUSO!" teriak Conan sembari menendang meja hingga patah. Jelas membuatku terkejut.

"Conan-kun?" panggilku terkejut.

"Ada apa lagi sekarang?" tanya Ayah yang melongokkan kepalanyake kamar.

"PERGI KALIAN DARI HADAPANKU!" teriak Conan marah. "PERGI!"

Aku mengerti. Dia butuh sendiri. Dia hanya pura-pura marah agar kami segera menyingkir.

Aku melangkah menuju pintu. Aku mengangguk pada Ayah yang memberikan tatapan 'haruskah?' padaku. Sebelum aku menutup pintu, aku berujar pada Conan.

"Conan-kun… jika kau memang ditakdirkan tetap menjadi Conan, aku akan memenuhi permintaanmu tiga tahun lalu," ucapku kemudian menutup pintu.

—X—

"Bagaimana dengannya, Ayah?" tanyaku pada Ayah.

"Dia lebih bisa dikendalikan seperti dugaanmu. Dia tidak marah. Baginya, dia telah sukses kembali ke tubuh aslinya, meskipun agak sedih karena nasib Conan," jelas Ayahku.

Kami keluar rumah keluarga Kudo. Bertepatan dengan itu, sebuah taksi dengan sopirnya yang sedang menurunkan barang berada di depan rumah tersebut.

"Ah, kalian ada di sini? Mana Shin-chan?" tanya Yukiko ketika melihat kami.

"Di dalam. Shinichi ada di kamarnya. Conan ada di kamar sebelahnya," jelasku padanya.

"Sayang, tolong bawakan koperku ya?" ujar Yukiko pada suaminya dan bersegara menuju rumahnya.

"Um… Tant… eh, Neechan," kataku memanggil Ibu satu-sekarang dua anak itu.

"Ya?" tanyanya tidak sabar.

"Shinichi sudah tenang karena dia puas telah kembali ke sosok semula," kataku.

"Dan Shin…Conan sedang frustasi karena dia harus meninggalkan Ran?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Bagaimana-" pertanyaanku dipotong.

"Aku Ibunya!" jawabnya riang. "Aku akan bicara dengan Shinichi dahulu. Aku tahu itu. Tenang saja!" lanjutnya seraya masuk ke rumahnya.

Aku hanya bisa kagum melihatnya. Begitukah sosok Ibu. Mengetahui kondisi anak tanpa melihatnya. Bisakah aku begitu?

"Butuh bantuan, Paman?" tanyaku pada Yusaku saat melihatnya membawa barang.

"Hm. Kalau tidak keberatan," ucapnya tersenyum menganggukkan kepalanya sekali.

"Ayo, Ayah," ajakku pada Ayah.

Yusaku mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kemudia tersenyum. Aku yang melihatnya juga ikut tersenyum. Begitu juga Ayah. Lalu kami akhirnya membantu Yusaku dengan senyum yang menghiasi kami.

—X—

**Shinichi's POV**

KLEK

"Shin-chan?" ucap seseorang-yang sudah pasti Ibuku membuka pintu kamarku.

"Ya, Ibu?" ucapku tersenyum. Untuk pertama kalinya aku tersenyum dipanggil seperti itu oleh Ibuku.

"Bagaimana kondisimu?" ucapnya sambil duduk di sebelahku.

"Tidak pernah sebaik ini," jawabku.

Ibu tersenyum. Senyum yang jarang kulihat. Hanya pada saat tertentu Ibu bisa tersenyum seperti itu. Saat sedang membicarakan masalah serius.

"Ibu turut bahagia karena kau bahagia. Jadinya tidak ada banyak hal yang harus kusampaikan," ucapnya.

"Ada apa, Bu?" tanyaku penasaran. "Pesan penting apa yang ingin Ibu sampaikan?" tanyaku. Hanya beberapa orang yang tidak kuketahui jalan pikirannya. Salah satunya adalah Ibuku ini, lalu Ai tentu saja, dan Ayah. Yah… meskipun aku lebih sering mengerti jalan pikirnya.

"Shin-chan telah kembali padaku dan pada semua orang, selanjutnya, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanyanya.

"Aku akan kembali pada dunia. Mengabarkan keberadaanku," ucapku. Ibu diam seolah menunggu aku meneruskannnya.

"Lalu?" tanyanya lagi setelah aku diam cukup lama.

"Ran. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya sendiri menungguku lebih lama," jawabku. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku-Shinichi mengakui perasaanku pada orang. Dan payahnya lagi, Ibu lah yang pertama kali kuberi tahu.

"Begitu ya… Ibu mengerti. Tapi kuharap kau memikirkan orang di kamar sebelah ini," ujarnya.

"Aku juga merasa kasihan padanya," ucapku setuju. "Tapi, aku harus bagaimana?" tanyaku bingung.

"Jangan terburu-buru terhadap hubunganmu dengan Ran. Kau tahu kenapa?" jawabnya sekaligus member pertanyaan lagi.

"Karena dia juga mencintai Ran. Sebesar cintaku pada Ran," jawabku. Aku tahu dia akan sakit jika aku yang mendapatkan Ran. Meski aku dan dia berasal dari satu orang, itu tidak berarti dia merasakankan apa yang kurasakan. Mungkin tahu apa yang kurasakan, ya. Tapi itu tetap tidak sama dengan merasakan perasaan itu.

"Ibu senang kau mengerti," ujarnya seraya berdiri. Aku secara refleks memegang tangannya. Belum puas dengan pernyataannya barusan.

"Ada apa, Shin-chan?" tanya Ibuku tersenyum.

"Apa… yang harus kulakukan terhadap diriku yang satu lagi itu?" tanyaku padanya. Aku terlalu bingung dalam masalah ini. Dan aku tahu, Ibu adalah yang paling ahli dalam hal ini.

"Kita bisa diskusikan nanti dalam acara keluarga nanti," ucapnya. "Kita akan membicarkannya bersama. Kau, dirimu yang satu lagi, Aku, dan Ayah. Untuk saat ini lebih bijak untuk tidak bicara dengannya."

"Iya," ucapku lemah.

Saat Ibuku mulai pergi dari kamarku, aku mengucapkan hal yang jarang kuucapkan. "Terima kasih… Ibu." Meski ibu sempat terkejut-terlihat dari reaksi diamnya, dia kembali meninggalkanku dengan banyak pertanyaan tak terjawab, juga pencerahan dari beberapa pertanyaanku.

—X—

**Normal POV**

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yusaku pada istrinya.

"Aku sudah bicara pada Shinichi, tapi aku masih membiarkan Conan tenang karena takdirnya lebih berat," ucap Yukiko membalas pertanyaan suaminya barusan.

"Soal langkah selanjutnya?" tanya Yusaku lagi.

"Seperti yang sebelumnya kukatakan. Kita akan membicarakan ini bersama," ujar Yukiko.

"Semoga saja ada yang mau mengalah," kata Yusaku merespon perkataan istrinya.

"Aku yakin, mereka tidak begitu egois sampai mementingkan perasaannya sendiri," kata Yukiko. "Dia sudah lebih peka dengan perasaan. Dia benar-benar mirip dirimu ya?" ujarnya lagi riang.

"Hmph. Aku berterima kasih padamu karena aku mulai bisa menutipi kekuranganku," ujar suaminya itu.

"Ya… dan aku yakin, ada orang lain yang dicintai Shin-chan selain Ran," kata Yukiko.

"Benarkah?" ucap suami Yukiko itu bingung. "Bukankah Ran satu-satunya yang dekat dengannya?"

"Cinta itu bisa tumbuh, suamiku," jelas Yukiko. "Kau tahu kan, siapa yang dekat dengan anak itu selama menjadi Conan?"

"Hmph," muncul senyum tipis dari Yusaku. "Kupikir itu memang mungkin dan masuk akal."

"Aku sudah berpesan pada tetangga kita kalau itu terjadi, supaya anak kita lebih hati-hati dalam mengambil keputusan," ucap Yukiko.

"Kuharap dia mau mendengarkanmu kali ini," ucap Yusaku sedikit khawatir dengan kekeraskepalaan anaknya.

"Tenang… tadi Shin-chan benar-benar menurutiku. Juga meminta pendapatku. Artinya, dia sudah percaya bahwa ada masalah yang bisa diselesaikannya dengan bantuan orang lain," ucap Yukiko menenangkan suaminya.

"Makan malam nanti, pasti akan seru. Sebaiknya kita mulai menyiapkan makan, hari sudah sore," ajak Yusaku pada Yukiko.

"Yuk! Sudah lama tidak membuat makan berdua di sini," ujar istrinya menggandeng tangan suaminya mesra.

"Iya. Sekarang aku akhirnya tahu kenapa kau senang dengan acara ini," ujar suami itu pada istrinya.

—X—

**Conan's POV**

"Sudah malam, sebaiknya aku membuat makan. Sepertinya kebiasaan dari Ran untuk makan malam membuatku jadi lapar," batinku pada diri sendiri.

KLEK

Bertepatan dengan diriku yang keluar, diriku yang satu lagi juga keluar. Kami terpaku. Terkejut. Kami memang belum melihat diri kami yang satu lagi. Dia terlihat lebih tegas dari Shinichi SMA. Dan lebih berotot dan tinggi. Benar-benar mirip diriku satu tahun lalu saat menghadiri ulang tahun Ran.

Lalu setelah lama saling memandang. Aku mulai melangkah ke arahnya. Dia menungguku. Lalu kami berjalan beriringan ke bawah. Lama-kelamaan akhirnya kami mulai menerima keberadaan satu sama lain. Aneh sekali aku bisa mengetahui perasaan orang di sebelahku ini. Tapi, rasanya wajar juga. Kami memang satu orang yang sama awalnya.

"Kau sepertinya sudah tenang," ujar orang itu akhirnya.

"Yah… kejadian luar biasa sudah sering ada di sekelilingku, kau tahu sendiri kan?" balasku.

"Tentu saja, siapa lagi yang lebih mengerti dirimu daripada aku?" ujar orang itu.

"Bagaimanpun kita satu orang," ucap kami bersamaan.

Kami berpandangan. Tersenyum. Menyenangkan juga, ada orang yang mengerti benar diriku. Sampai-sampai memiliki pemikiran sama dan ucapan yang sama.

"Kau lapar karena sudah terbiasa makan malam?" tanyaku padanya.

"Kita ini sama saja," ucapnya menjawabku.

"Yah… tidak salah juga," ucapku. "Kau juga berpikir kita akan membuat makan malam?"

"Kali ini rupanya berbeda. Sepertinya kau belum bertemu Ibu ya?" ucapnya.

"Ibu sudah sampai ya? Syukurlah dia tidak bicara denganku tadi. Aku memang butuh sendiri," ujarku.

"Aku lega kita bisa membuat perbedaan dengan memori yang berbeda," ucap kami bersamaan.

"Sepertinya kita akan begini terus sampai ada perbedaan yang jelas diantara kita," ucap kami lagi bersamaan.

Akhirnya kami sama-sama diam. Bingung karena ketepatan bicara kami dengan intonasi dan kecepatan yang sama.

"Benar-benar ada acara makan malam ya?" tanya kami bersamaan. Tersenyum kepada kedua orang tua kami yang sudah duduk di sekitar meja makan.

Aku dan diriku yang satu lagi ikut bergabung di maja makan. Dan kami mulai makan bersama. Kami makan dengan diam. Ketika sudah selesai, Ibu memulai pembicaraan.

"Jadi, kalian sudah menerima keadaan kalian?" tanya Ibu pada kami berdua.

"Ya. Kami tidak bisa menolaknya, jadi kami terima," ucap kami bersamaan.

"Bagus. Jadi, Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Shin-chan?" tanya Ibu lagi.

"Aku belum menentukannya," ujar kami bersama lagi.

"Eh, maksudku Shin-chan yang itu," ucap Ibu menujuk pada orang yang duduk di sebelahku.

"Hm. Kita melupakan dasar yang penting. Cara memanggil dua orang ini," ucap Ayah tersenyum geli.

"Yah… tidak ada cara lain. Dia harus jadi Shinichi dan aku adalah Conan. Mudah kan?" ucapku akhirnya.

"Eh? Apa itu tidak apa? Menyerahkan identitasmu padaku begitu?" ucap orang yang sudah kusebut Shinichi itu.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Jadi aku yang harus dipanggil Shinichi dan kau Conan? Itu bodoh," ucapku. "Atau kau ingin minum APTX 4869 agar berubah jadi Conan dan aku minum penawarnya agar jadi Shinichi? Aku yakin jawabannya tidak. Jadi, masalah selesai kan?" ucapku.

Pahit memang harus memberikan identitasku. Tapi, dia juga orang yang juga diriku. Dia tidak akan mau berubah jadi orang lain. Dalam keadaanku yang seperti ini, akan kebih mudah jika aku menjadi Conan. Dan kubiarkan dia menjadi Shinichi.

Kulihat Ayah dan Ibu tersenyum padaku. Jadi kubalas senyum mereka.

"Syukurlah. Kupikir kalian akan egois mengingat kalian adalah anak yang selalu diperhatikan sejak dulu," ucap Ibu lega.

"Baiklah. Lalu, yang akan kau lakukan, Shinichi-nii… hm apa aku harus menggunakan niisan atau niichan?" ucapku mengejutkan yang lain.

"Benar. Bagaimanapun kami terlalu mirip jika dibilang bukan saudara kandung," ucap Shinichi.

"Bagaimana jika kau sepupunya saja?" ucap Ibu. "Akan aneh juga jika kau memiliki saudara kandung yang begitu mirip. Apa lagi hobi dan kesukaan kalian kalian sama."

"Baiklah," ucapku. "Selamat tinggal Kudo," lanjutku mengejutkan yang lain.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Ibu.

"Dia sepupu Shinichi," ucap Ayah. "Bagaimana mungkin dia menggunakan nama Kudo? Begitu kan, Conan?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Benar juga. Tapi aku tidak ingin dia bukan keluarga kita," ucap Ibu. Agak egois.

"Oi oi. Bukannya Ibu yang mengatakan sesuatu tentang egois tadi," batinku. "Sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau. Tapi bagaimana ya?" ucapku masih mengejutkan yang lain.

"Kau bersedia jadi anak angkat kami?" tanya Ayah.

"Hm… Ada juga cara itu," ucapku dan Shinichi bersamaan tersenyum.

"Tunggu. Aku mengerti, tapi bagaimana cara kalian mengangkat Conan menjadi saudara Shinichi?" tanya Ibu.

"Kita minta orang tuanya untuk menyerahkan Conan karena mereka sangat tidak peduli pada anaknya. Bagaimana?" ucap Ayah sambil meminta pendapat pada Ibu . "Bagaimanapun, jika dengan kita, Conan akan lebih terurus. Itu masuk akal. Meskipun akan membuat image orang tua Conan menjadi sangat buruk. Tapi toh mereka tokoh yang tidak ada. Jadi… tidak apa kan?" lanjutnya menjelaskan pendapatnya.

"Kurang. Bagaimana jika kita mengabarkan bahwa dalam suatu kapal kedua orang tuanya kecelakaan. Sehingga kalaupun dicari, tidak akan ditemukan," ucapku dan Shinichi. Sepertinya dia dan aku sama-sama memikirkan pelenyapan Akai 6 tahun lalu.

"Yah… patut dicoba. Jadi kalian bisa mengangkat Conan setelahnya tanpa ada banyak kecurigaan dari orang umum," ujar Ayah tersenyum.

"Sudah diputuskan begitu. Kita pikirkan detailnya nanti. Sekarang, apa yang akan kalian lakukan selanjutnya, Shin-chan dan Co-chan?" ucap Ibu.

"Oi oi. Apa maksud Ibu dengan 'Co-chan'?" ujarku dengan wajah bingung karena kekonyolan nama panggilan itu.

"Biar saja. Ibu ingin memanggil kalian dengan sebutan itu," ujar Ibu riang. "Jadi, siapa yang akan mendapatkan Ran?"

"Memangnya perlu dipertanyakan lagi?" ujarku dan Shinichi. "Tidak mungkin Conan bisa mendapatkan Ran."

"Benarkah tidak apa, Co-chan?" tanya Ibu prihatin.

"Aku memang bisa apa lagi?" ujarku dengan nada lebih tinggi dari yang ingin kukeluarkan.

Diam. Semua pasti sudah sadar kalau aku belum rela dengan hal yang satu ini.

"Aku akan menunggu," ucap Shinichi.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau Ran menunggu lebih lama. Kau harus menikahinya segera agar dia mendapat kebahagian," ujarku dengan agak bergetar karena sakitnya hatiku mengatakan itu.

"Dan membiarkan saudaraku kesakitan? Tidak mau. Akan kutunggu sampai kau rela. Atau sampai dia bisa memenuhi hatimu," ucap Shinichi.

"Dia?" tanya Ayah dan Ibu.

"Cukup. Aku mengalah. Tidak perlu diteruskan lagi. Ikuti saja rencananya. Kalian belum perlu tahu siapa dia," ucapku terburu-buru seperti habis berlari. Yah… jantungku memang berdetak keras sekarang.

"Kami sudah tahu, Co-chan," ucap Ibu.

"Ya. Ai-chan sepertinya bukan pilihan yang buruk," ucap Ayah.

Dua kalimat itu sukses membuat wajahku memerah. Dan kulihat wajah Shinichi tidak kalah merah.

"Sepertinya kalian memang harus menunggu. Kalian masih menyukai kedua orang itu. Jadi, begitulah. Kalian terpaksa harus menunggu," ujar Ibu riang dan dengan nada usil yang tidak ditutupi.

"Ibu!" teriakku dan Shinichi bersamaan.

* * *

><p>Bagaimana?<p>

Ada yang bisa tebak rencana pelenyapan orang tua Conan? Oh, iya. Karena sebentar lagi UN. Author tidak tahu kapan bisa update cerita berikutnya. Bisa minggu depan. Atau minggu depannya lagi. Maaf ya. Tapi setelah UN, sepertinya akan kembali normal lagi. Hehe...

Akhir kata, Review, Please!


	5. Permainan Takdir

****Disclaimer :****

Detective Conan adalah milik Aoyama Gosho

**Balasan Untuk** **Reviewers:**

**Hikari: **Salam kenal juga ya. Jatuh cinta? Hahaha, seneng deh sama pujian ini. Tentang ide ini, Author dapet ide dari komik Detective Conan yang selalu menampilkan Shinichi dan Conan di awal komik. Author suka sama gambar-gambar itu, jadilah seperti ini. Hehe**  
><strong>

**Misyel: **Pasti. Gak seru kalo gak ada cekcoknya. Aku sudah berkali-kali melihat chapter sebelumnya, tapi aku tidak menemukan yang Misyel maksud. Maaf ya.

**Arabella clyde: **Terima kasih sudah mau menyukai fic sederhana ini. Mohon bantuan ya jika ada kesalahan. Dan ini update untukmu juga.

**Nasumichan Uharu: **Iya. Salah dia sendiri kan? Hahaha. Tidak apa tidak review, sesempatnya saja. Terima kasih.

**Dark terror: **Waah... terima kasih pujiannya. Hehe. Maaf ya baru bisa update sekarang. Orang tua udah ngamuk duluan kalo liat Author di depan komputer. Haha.

**Ryuuta Kagami: **Kecewa ya? Maaf. Habisnya Author bingung ide apa lagi yang bisa dibilang baru. Hehe

**magicianPhantom: **Terima kasih. Tetap baca ya...

**Catatan Penulis:**

Hai, semua... Maaf Author baru bisa update sekarang. Setelah sibuk UN, ternyata ada beberapa hal lain yang harus Author kerjakan. Ngomong-ngomong, banyak juga yang menanggapi positif tentang ide yang iseng muncul ini. Terima kasih, semuanya...**  
><strong>

Author akan mencoba update rutin tiap satu minggu. Jadi, mohon review kalian.

Sekarang, kupersembahkan kisah ini pada para readers dan reviewers.

* * *

><p><strong>Permainan Takdir<strong>**  
><strong>

By **Byzan**

Pagi itu sepi. Conan tidak pergi kemana-mana. Dia masih mengenakan piyama yang semalam digunakannya. Duduk di kasur sementara selimut menutupi kakinya. Menatap kosong ke arah tembok di depannya. Pikirannya menjelajahi masa lalu. Dia hanya bisa berada di Rumah. Sebenarnya bisa saja dia ke rumah Profesor Agasa. Tapi dia masih tidak punya muka untuk bertemu Ai. Dia merasa kalau dia telah memarahi Ai sebelum berpisah dengannya.

Teriakan itu, dia memang bukan ingin marah pada Ai. Dia tahu benar kalau kejadian ini sepenuhnya salahnya. Tapi, dia tidak mungkin menunjukkan bahwa dirinya sedih karena takdir perpisahannya dengan Ran. Dia tidak mau menunjukkan wajah tak berdaya dan sedih di depan orang-orang. Terutama di depan orang yang ingin selalu dijaganya. Dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan orang itu.

Meski tadi malam dia mengatakan kalau dia telah menerima takdir ini, dalam hatinya masih tersisa penyesalan, kekesalan, dan di atas semua itu, kemarahan. Dia sangat marah. Apa yang terjadi dengan hidupnya? Tidak cukupkah takdir membuatnya jauh dari cintanya? Sekarang dia bertemu orang yang merupakan bagian dari dirinya, muncul dengan kepastian mendapatkan Ran.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" ucapnya lirih. "Kenapa takdir mempermainkanku begini?"

"Seandainya aku bersabar, mungkin aku akan mendapatkan Ran. Aku benar-benar bodoh," ucapnya. Diam-diam, dia memarahi dirinya sendiri karena melupakan Ai. Tapi, Ran memang penting baginya.

Dia mulai berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Tidak betah dengan dirinya yang terus saja berada di dalam kamar. Dia menuju ruang makan. Rumahnya kosong. Dia ingat akan rencana keluarganya tentang pelenyapan keluarga Edogawa. Sesuatu rencana sederhana yang akan membuatnya berubah menjadi Conan Kudo.

Conan tersenyum tipis. Nama itu terdengar aneh dan asing baginya. Setelah namanya berubah, keturunannnya yang bernama Edogawa akan sirna. "Kudo. Setidaknya aku bisa menggunakan nama itu lagi," ucapnya. Tapi terdengar agak sedih jika ingin dikatakan senang.

Dalam 'drama' ini, dia diharuskan memperlihatkan wajah sedih. Tidak sulit mengingat permainan dari takdirnya yang bisa membuat orang menjadi tidak waras. Setidaknya ada sisi positif ketika menghadapai masalah seperti ini. Ketika 'orang tuanya' mati nanti, dia bisa memperlihatkan kesedihannya dengan mudah.

Dia mulai berjalan ke dapur. Mengambil roti, mengolesnya dengan selai, kemudia memanggangnya. Masakan sederhana, hanya untuk makan yang cepat. Kemudian kembali ke kamarnya dan mandi. Kemudian keluar dan menggunakan pakaian. Berlama-lama dalam semua kegiatannya untuk memikirkan semua takdir yang dialaminya, dan berharap bisa menerimanya dengan baik untuk kebaikan semua orang di sekitarnya.

Dia melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 11 siang. Satu jam lagi keluarganya akan pulang. Dia menunggu mereka di ruang tamu sambil membaca buku yang diambilnya dari ruang baca. Berharap dapat menghilangkan rasa bosannya.

—X—

"Kami pulang!" ucap Yukiko begitu masuk. "Hei, Co-chan! Menunggu kami ya?" lanjutnya tersenyum riang.

Dari wajahnya, Conan tahu bahwa segalanya berjalan lancar. Dia juga tahu, bahwa Ibunya yang paling bersemangat dengan rencana ini. Jadi wajahnya selalu berseri-seri. Conan mengira Ibunya pasti senang. Dia selalu bisa menggoda anaknya itu. Apalagi setelah takdir menentukan dia menjadi Conan. Dengan takdir yang berubah lagi ini, dia berpikir bahwa Ibunya mendapat bahan baru untuk mengusili dirinya.

Tapi, tentu Conan-yang tidak begitu peka-tidak tahu bahwa Ibunya merasa prihatin dengan takdir anaknya. Dia tahu Conan belum sepenuhnya menerima keadaan ini. Meski dia senang-bukan senang karena bisa menjahili Conan-karena bisa memiliki dua anak meski keduanya mirip satu sama lain, dan satu-satunya perbedaan mereka adalah rupa mereka.

Dia berusaha menghibur dengan cara menjahili Conan. Karena dia ingin tahu, hal itu akan membuat Conan agak lupa akan keadaannya. Dia sangat tahu, jika Conan bisa mudah dialihkan dari masalah yang menimpanya. Dan yang terpenting, ini juga cukup menghiburnya.

"Hm. Sukses menurutku, benar?" tanya Conan.

"Tentu saja, itu hal yang mudah mudah," jawab Shinichi.

"Baik," ujar Conan bangkit dari sofa. "Masuk ke tahap selanjutnya kan? Mencari berita itu."

"Ibu akan mencari di Televisi," ujar Yukiko sambil pergi ke Ruang Keluarga.

"Televisi? Dia pikir sekarang zaman apa sih?" ujar Conan.

"Biarkan saja, dia kan memang ingin bersantai sehabis adegan melelahkan itu. Aku di sini saja dengan handphone-ku," ujar Yusaku.

"Aku akan ke kamar dengan laptopku," ujar Shinichi mengangkat bahu.

"Itu laptopku, kau tahu?" ujar Conan sinis.

"Memang ada bedanya?" balas Shinichi tidak mau kalah.

"Gunakan saja handphone-mu," saran Conan.

"Kau saja yang menggunakan handphone-mu," balas Shinichi.

"Baiklah, sana ambil laptop itu ke tempat Ran," ujar Conan tersenyum menang.

"Ck. Baik-baik, kau menang," ucap Shinchi meninggalkan Conan dan menuju ke kamarnya.

"Aku pergi dulu," ucap Conan pada Ayahnya.

"Hm," balas Ayahnya yang masih tenggelam dalam Handphone-nya.

BLAM

Yusaku tersenyum. Terlepas dari takdir dua anaknya yang membingungkan, mereka terlihat sama-sama senang dengan pertengkaran antar saudara barusan. Meski berselisih, itulah keluarga. Satu lagi sisi positif yang bisa mereka dapatkan karena kesalahan mereka sendiri.

**Conan's POV**

DRRT DRRT DRRT

Aku segera mengambil handphone-ku yang bergetar itu. Melihat nama Ran yang menghubungiku.

"Aneh. Bukannya dia ada di Dojo-nya?" pikirku seraya menerima panggilan itu.

"Ya, Neechan. Ada apa?" tanyaku pada Ran di seberang sana.

"Conan-kun, kau sudah sehat?" tanya Ran agak panik.

"Tenang saja, aku kan sudah besar. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang sekarang," ujarku. "Neechan sedang dimana? Biasanya jam segini Neechan masih di Dojo."

"Haaah," sahutnya menunjukkan kelegaan. "Sekarang aku ada di Rumah. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu terus, aku jadi tidak konsentrasi. Jadi aku membubarkan kelas lebih cepat. Untungnya murid-muridku mengerti keadaanku," ujarnya menjelaskan.

"Neechan, kan sudah kubilang kalau aku sudah bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Neechan tidak usah terlalu cemas begitu," ujarku.

"Iya. Maaf, Conan-kun," katanya dengan nada sedih.

"Neechan, maaf," ucapku menyesal karena telah membuatnya sedih. "Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku. Aku senang," lanjutku.

"Iya, tidak apa. Sepertinya memang Neechan yang terlalu berlebihan," isaknya.

"Neechan, aku sudah akan sampai ke rumah," kataku. "Besok ulang tahun Neechan. Aku akan selalu di sisi Neechan. Itu janjiku sesuai dengan apa yang Neechan minta kan?" lanjutku mencoba menghiburnya.

"Iya, terima kasih, Conan-kun. Meski tidak sedarah, kamu adik yang sangat baik," ujarnya.

"Jangan pikirkan itu, Neechan. Aku adalah adikmu, apapun yang terjadi," ujarku. Mulai memutuskan sesuatu secara pribadi.

"Terima kasih," ujarnya. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya dia mengucapkan itu hari ini.

"Ya, aku sudah sampai di depan rumah, akan kututup teleponnya. Sudah ya, sampai bertemu nanti," ujarku.

"Iya!" balasnya tertawa geli.

Kututup telepon itu dan mulai menaiki tangga. "Aku pulang," ucapku ketika masuk.

"Selamat datang, Conan-kun!" balas Ran dengan ceria.

"Ada sesuatu yang bagus, Neechan?" tanyaku. "Sepertinya senang sekali ya?"

"Ya. Seorang anak SMP bernama Edogawa Conan akan selalu menjadi adikku. Bagaimana aku tidak senang?" ujarnya ceria.

"Aku akan menepati janjiku meski dengan cara yang tidak Neechan sangka," ujarku tersenyum mengingat rencana Keluargaku yang akan mengadopsiku.

"Eh, apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Rahasia," ucapku nyengir.

"Hei, hei, ada apa sih?" tanyanya lagi

"Aku belum tahu. Hehe…" ucapku memberi seringai misterius seraya masuk kamarku.

—X—

Aku mulai membuka laptopku di kamarku. Aku tidak berencana mencari berita 'itu' di Rumah. Kumulai dengan mengetik berita kecelakaan hari ini. Ternyata sudah ramai sekali berita itu. Yah… bagaimana pun yang kecelakaan adalah orang tua Conan Edogawa, 'Ibu' ku. Dan aku adalah Detektif SMP yang terkenal di Jepang. Berkat usahaku dari kecil yang selalu berurusan dengan Kaito Kid. Aku sama terkenalnya dengan pencuri keren itu sekarang.

Aku melihat foto Ibu palsuku. Mengecek kebenaran berita sesuai kronologinya. Lalu kutinggalkan laptop itu dalam keadaan menyala. Membiarkan Ran mengetahui hal itu agar tujuan pengadopsianku lebih masuk akal. Dalam drama buatan Ibuku ini, aku mebutuhkan sosok Ibu yang tidak ada di rumah ini. Jadi keluarga Kudo yang dekat denganku akan mengadopsiku. Ide sebagai sepupu dibuang jauh-jauh karena bahaya jika ada yang mencari silsilah keluarga Kudo.

Sebelum keluar kamar, aku memasang wajah dan ekspresi sedih dan lesu. Lalu aku keluar kamar. Sengaja melambatkan jalanku agar Ran melihatku.

"Ada apa, Conan-kun?" tanya Ran melihat ekspresiku.

Aku tidak menjawab untuk lebih menjiwai peranku. Aku melangkah menuju pintu, membukanya dan segera pergi dari Rumah Ran.

**Ran's POV**

"Ada apa dengannya?" pikirku.

Aku memasuki kamarnya karena penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. "Sebelum masuk kamarnya, dia sangat ceria. Kenapa sekarang lesu sekali. Bahkan tidak menjawab panggilanku," pikirku. "Aku tahu ada sesuatu. Jarang sekali dia tidak menanggapiku begitu."

"Memang pernah, saat… saat dia sangat sedih. Iya. Waktu itu dia marahan dengan Ai. Dia sangat sedih. Tapi, sekarang apa? Apa dia saling bertukar pesan dengan Ai lalu marahan lagi?" pikirku terus sambil menduga-duga.

Aku memasuki kamarnya dan melihat laptopnya yang menyala. Kulihat laptopnya terhubungan dengan internet. Kulihat apa yang terakhir dia baca. Dia memang biasa mencari bahan untuk kasus. Jadi aku tidak terkejut jika yang dibukanya tentang hal-hal semacam itu. Kubaca apa yang tertulis di sana.

_**Orang Tua Detektif Raib di Laut**_

"_Sebuah kapal karam ketika baru 30 menit berlayar dari pelabuhan. Kapal tersebut diperkirakan milik pribadi. Kapal itu dinaiki oleh sepasang suami-istri dan seorang nahkoda. 20 menit sebelum karam, kapal berhenti di tengah laut._

_Penumpang dari kapal lain yang kebetulan melintas, melihat tiba-tiba ada kepulan asap hitam dari kapal berukuran sedang itu. Sampai akhirnya terjadi ledakan dari bagian mesin kapal. Yang membuat kapal tenggelam._

_Belum bisa dipastikan apakah ada yang selamat dari kejadian itu. Penyebab ledakan diperkirakan Karena kerusakan mesin. Berikut korban yang hilang dalam insiden ini:"_

Sampai sana, aku masih belum mengerti apa yang membuat Conan sebegitu murung. Bukankah itu hal yang biasa terjadi. Lalu aku men-scroll mouse yang kupegang untuk kemudian terkejut. Di sana, diantara dua foto pria yang kulihat, ada sesosok wanita yang sepertinya kukenal. Kemudian aku melihat nama yang tertera di bawah foto tersebut. Fumiyo Edogawa. Ibunya Conan!

Pantas saja Conan semurung itu. Kuambil handphone-ku ketika akan kuhubungi dia, tanganku terhenti. "Dia… pasti butuh sendiri," pikirku. Lalu kumasukkan lagi handphone-ku ke dalam saku celanaku. Aku keluar dari kamar itu dan duduk termenung di ruang makan.

**Conan's POV**

"Taman ini ya? Selanjutnya tinggal menunggu jemputanku saja," ucapku pada diri sendiri sambil mengingat drama 'pelenyapan' Edogawa ini.

Taman ini adalah tempat yang sama dengan tempat pertemuan rahasia tiga tahun lalu. Tentu saja siang ini ramai. Aku menerawang, teringat kejadian itu yang bisa dibilang adalah awal dari semua ini.

DRRT DRRT DRRT

Langsung kuangkat handphone-ku itu. Kulihat nama yang tertera. Shinichi-niichan. Aneh sekali rasanya menyebut namaku dengan panggilan seperti itu.

"Ya? Aku sudah di posisi. Cepat kalian ke sini dan kita selesaikan ini secepatnya," ujarku tak sabar.

"Apa-apaan sih cara bicaramu itu? Aku ini kakakmu tahu!" ujar seseorang di seberang sana dengan nada bercanda.

"Ya. Ya. Ya. Terserah. Cepat kalian kemari dan selesaikan ini seg-" ucapanku kupotong begitu melihat segerombolan orang berlari kearahku, sebagian besar membawa kamera dan mic. "Banyak yang datang. Sebaiknya kalian cepat. Sepertinya mereka orang dari pers yang ingin konfirmasi dariku soal kematian 'orang tua'-ku. Cepatlah!" ujarku sambil mulai berlari.

"Oke. Segera ke sana," ujar Shinichi… err-niichan. Aku harus membiasakan diri, meski terasa sangat aneh. Sama anehnya ketika pertama kali memanggil Ran dengan sebutan Neechan. Atau malah ini terasa lebih aneh lagi.

—X—

Aku mulai berlari menjauh dari wartawan itu. Ukh! Dasar tidak punya hati. Bisa-bisanya mereka mengejar orang yang bersedih dengan kecepatan seperti itu. Taman ini pun jadi makin ramai. Ini bukan taman besar. Tentu aku akan tertangkap atau keluar dari taman dengan dikejar waratawan itu cepat atau lamabat. Bisa-bisa rencana berubah kalau begitu.

Kupikirkan sebuah cara, terpikir sebuah ide yang beresiko. Namun, permainan psikologis ini sepertinya memiliki peluang cukup besar. Kuangkat handphone-ku yang bergetar lagi. "Siapa sih mengirim pesan di saat seperti ini?" umpatku dalam hati.

"_Kau pasti memikirkan rencana untuk lepas dari mereka. Aku juga memikirkannya. Aku sudah bilang pada Ayah mengenai rencana ini. Dia setuju. Jalankanlah. Kau pasti tahu apa rencana yang kupikirkan._"

Kupandangi handphone-ku dengan tatapan aneh. "Bukannya lebih cepat menjelaskan rencananya. Kenapa malah berbelit-belit begini?" Saat kupikirkan, aku tahu alasannya. Kami memang senang dengan kemampaun kami dalam berbagi pikiran yang sama ini dan ingin menggunakannya.

Baiklah. Waktunya rencana 'itu'. Kuharap apa yang kupikir dan dia pikir benar-benar sama. Jika Ayah setuju, tentunya rencana ini akan sukses. Meski tidak mengakuinya, aku mengidolakannya karena dia juga memiliki kemampuan detektif. Dan jauh lebih hebat dariku. Aku tahu Ayah sangat jarang melakukan kesalahan. Rencana dan pilihannya selalu tepat. Termasuk ketika pernah meninggalkan sebuah kasus.

Aku berhenti di sekitar sisi taman. Menunggu wartawan itu dengan wajah sesedih yang bisa kugunakan di tengah kelelahan sahabis lari. Mereka datang. Dan semakin dekat. Langsung saja mereka memotret dan merekam. Tidak lupa disertai dengan pertanyaan deras.

"Apa benar orang tua anda meninggal?"

"Benarkah orang di kapal itu orang tua anda?"

"Kenapa anda tidak ada di sana bersama mereka?"

"Bagimana perasaan anda?"

"CEREWET!" teriakku mencoba kehilangan kendali emosi sebisa mungkin-yang tidak sulit ketika ingin melampiaskan kekesalan. Ini harus meyakinkan jika ingin berhasil. "TIDAK BISAKAH KALIAN MENGERTI PERASAANKU YANG KEHILANGAN ORANG TUAKU? PERGI! AKU SUDAH MEMEBERI PERNYATAAN! PUASKAN DIRI KALIAN DENGAN ITU!" Aku langsung pergi membiarkan mereka membeku. Pastinya rencana berjalan sempurna. Mereka tentu terkejut melihatku yang marah-marah. Karena, sama seperti Shinichi… maksudku Niichan, aku tidak pernah menunjukkan bahwa aku kehilangan emosi atau panik di depan orang lain.

Aku berjalan menjauh, tidak jauh dari sana aku menemukan mobil yang kukenal ada di depanku. Langsung saja kumasuki tanpa pikir panjang. Dan sambutan dari Ibuku langsung datang.

"Akting yang sangat bagus Co-chan," ujar ibuku riang seperti biasa dari kursi kemudi dan mulai langsung menjalankan mobil.

"Yah… terima kasih pada Ibu yang menurunkan kemampuan ini padaku," ujarku asal.

"Manis sekali, Co-chan. Terima kasih," ucap Ibuku, masih dengan senyum khas miliknya. Kubalas dengan dengusan pelan.

"Jadi, siapa yang akan kita temui?" tanya Niichan pada kedua orang tua kami.

"Seseorang yang dapat dipercaya," ucap Ayah.

"Kenapa bisa percaya masalah sebesar ini padanya?" tanyaku dan Niichan bersamaan.

"Kalian anak yang menarik. Tidak akan ada orang yang memiliki anak semenarik kalian," ujar Ibuku tersenyum riang. "Dan untuk pertanyaan itu, Ayah kalian pernah membantu orang itu dari tuduhan pembunuhan. Dan dia bilang kalau dia akan mencoba membantu apapun kalau Ayah butuh bantuan," ujar Ibuku menjelaskan.

"Sepertinya kami sudah sering mendengar alasan itu," ujarku pada Ibu.

"Iya. Kebetulan yang aneh kan? Teman Yusaku selalu memiliki hal yang bisa dimanfaatkan untuk keperluan penting," ujarnya tersenyum.

"Kebetulan yang terlalu sering…" ujar Niichan menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Tidak bisa disebut kebetulan," ujarku melanjutkan.

"Hmp. Anggap saja ini takdir yang sudah diatur untuk keperluan ini. Berterima kasihlah," ujar Ayah.

"Ya… takdir yang membuatku akan kehilangan Ran," ujarku tanpa sadar.

Sunyi. Tidak ada yang membalas. Semua tampak terkejut. Kututup mulutku karena bicara seenaknya.

"Oi oi, apa-apaan sih? Kau tidak perlu mengingat itu terus," ujar Niichan.

"Bagaimana mungkin tidak kuingat, besok kau akan bertemu Ran. Aku benar kan?" ujarku pasrah karena sudah terlanjur terucap.

"Tapi kau tidak akan langsung kehillangan dirinya. Aku akan menunggu seperti yang kubilang. Tenang saja," ujarnya.

Diam. Aku tahu dia sebenarnya tidak mau begitu. Itu demi aku. Orang tuaku bahkan tidak merespon. Mungkin membiarkan kami berdua yang menyelesaikannya.

"Yah… kau benar," balasku akhirnya. Mencoba menyembunyikan rencana pribadiku yang sudah kupikirkan sejak pagi ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah memikirkan hadiah yang akan kau berikan pada Ran?" tanya Niichan.

"Sial. Aku lupa sama sekali karena hal ini," ucapku terkejut.

"Pikirkanlah sekarang. Setelah ini kau harus mencarinya, kan?" ujarnya.

"Yah… setidaknya dua hadiah sudah didepan matanya, kan?" balasku.

"Hei, apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Ibu.

"Ah, iya. Besok Ran ulang tahun, kalian bisa datang juga kan? Pasti Ran senang melihat kalian," ujar Shinichi.

"Begitu? Kalau begitu aku juga harus mencari hadiah," ujar Ibu. "Kau ikut denganku kan, Sayang?" tanya Ibu pada Ayah.

"Tidak masalah," ucap Ayah.

"Dan… hei, Co-chan! Memang apa yang Ran minta darimu?" tanya Ibu.

"Kedatangan Niichan, lalu aku yang tidak boleh pergi dari hidupnya, dan apa pun yang kuberikan nanti," ucapku pahit karena mengingat kebersamaan Niichan dan Ran.

"Oh. Dan kau Shin-chan? Apa hadiahmu untuk Ran?" tanya Ibu lagi.

"Apa? Memangnya harus? Aku pulang saja dia pasti sudah senang, kan?" ucap Niichan.

"Dasar. Bukankah kau mau membuatnya lebih senang? Berikan dia sesuatu," ucap Ibu kesal.

"Hmm…" hanya itu suara yang dikeluarkan Niichan. Tanda bahwa dia sedang berpikir. Aku diam saja.

"Bagaiman kalau kau menyatakan perasaanmu saja, dia pasti akan saaangat senang," ujar Ibu usil sambil melirik kaca spion.

"Ibu!" ujar Niichan sambil melirik cepat ke arahku sebagai kode untuk Ibu tentang kehadiranku. Ibu jadi agak gelagapan sendiri.

"Ide bagus. Tidak masalah bagiku, Niichan. Tenang saja. Kau belum akan memilikinya sepenuhnya. Dan dengan hal itu, Ran akan senang. Itu yang terpenting karena kita telah lama membiarkannya menderita," ucapku pada kakak dadakanku yang duduk di sebelahku.

"Benar tidak apa?" tanya Niichan.

"Kau ingin bertanya lagi sampai aku berubah pikiran?" ujarku dengan gaya sinis Ai.

"Ukh! Tidak," balasnya.

Aku tidak berniat membalas ucapannya.

"Terima kasih, Conan," ucapnya canggung. Sepertinya dia juga merasa aneh memanggil orang lain dengan nama yang sudah dipakainya selama 6 tahun ini.

Dan dari kata-katanya, aku juga yakin, dia ingin aku mengucapkan persetujuan tadi. Dan aku sudah harus belajar melepaskan apa yang tidak bisa kuraih lagi. Aku mengalah. Sedih? Pastinya. Tapi Ran akan bahagia dengan cara ini. Dan sekarang ini, itu lebih penting dari apapun.

**Normal POV**

Akhirnya keempat calon keluarga itu berhenti di suatu panti asuhan. Sangat besar untuk dikatakan menyedihkan. Di taman rumah itu, terdapat banyak wajah sedih, senang, merenung, dan banyak lagi.

"Ayo turun. Aku sudah buat janji sejak kemrin, jadi ini tidak akan terlalu lama," ucap Yusaku.

"Ayo semangat, Shin-chan, Co-chan. Ini hari besar keluarga kita!" ujarnya dengan wajah sama seperti saat rencana ini terbentuk.

"Iya…" jawab dua orang satu pemikiran itu bersamaan.

Yusaku menelpon seseorang bernama Takami dan mengabarkan kedatangannya. Tak lama kemudian ada orang yang datang dan langsung menyambut mereka. Mungkin itu Takami yang disebutnya tadi.

Setelah berbasa-basi sebentar dengan Yusaku, dia bertanya. "Jadi, mana anak yang akan kau adopsi itu?" tanya Takami. "Mereka mirip sekali," komentarnya melihat ke arah Shinichi dan Conan.

"Memang, itu salah satu alasan mereka sangat dekat," ujar Yukiko.

"Lho? Bukankah kau bilang dua anak itu satu orang?" tanya Takami pada Yusaku.

"Yusaku? Kau memberitahunya semuanya?" tanya Yukiko tidak percaya.

"Iya. Tidak masalah kan? Nyawanya tidak akan terancam dan lagi pula, memangnya da penjelasan yang masuk akal mengenai anak tanpa orang tua yang memiliki orang tua yang akan kita adopsi?" tanya Yusaku membela diri.

"Tapi-" ucapan Yukiko dipotong.

"Tenang, aku memang sudah tahu tentang keberadaan Organisasi itu. Aku juga bekerja bersama FBI untuk membereskan mereka," ujar Takami. "Kalian hebat sekali, dengan tubuh kecil itu, kalian mampu menjadi dasar dari pemberantasan mereka, aku kagum dan menaruh hormat padamu. Rahasiamu aman bersamaku. Tenang saja," lanjut Takami pada Conan dan Shinichi.

"Terima kasih. Tapi, siapa kau? Kenapa bisa tahu tentang Organisasi itu?" tanya Conan.

"Aku pernah hampir dibunuh oleh mereka karena menemukan data tentang mereka secara tak sengaja. Kulaporkan pada James Black sepupuku yang bekerja dalam FBI, dan dia berencana melindungiku sampai organisasi itu runtuh. Dan karena kalian, aku sudah bisa bebas semenjak tiga tahun lalu," ujar Takami.

"Begitu? Ternyata dunia begitu sempit. Entah kenapa aku bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang yang memiliki hubungan dengan orang-orang di sekitar kami," ujar Shinichi.

"Yah… takdir memang menentukan pertemuan dengan cara yang palin aneh," ujar Takami tersenyum. "Sekarang, izinkan aku membantu kalian sedikit karena telah membantuku," lanjutnya.

"Tentu," ucap Conan dan Shinichi bersamaan.

"Ayo, Conan hanya perlu menandatangani beberapa dokumen, dan kalian resmi menjadi keluarga yang diakui Jepang," ujar Takami.

"Kebetulan kami memang agak buru-buru. Maaf Takami, kami tidak bisa berlama-lama," ucap Yusaku.

"Tidak masalah. Mendapat kunjungan sekligus membantu keluarga yang paling luar biasa, bagiku cukup menyenangkan," ujarnya sambil tertawa renyah.

—X—

"Yak! Itu yang terakhir," ujar Takami. "Dalam satu jam, berkas ini akan sampai di tempat semestinya, dan pada saat itu, kau sudah akan diakui sebagai Conan Kudo. Bagaimana?" tanya Takami memastikan kepuasan kliennya.

"Terima kasih, Takami-san," ucap Conan.

"Tidak usah canggung begitu. Baiklah, aku tahu kalian sibuk, aku tidak ingin menahan kalian terlalu lama. Hari sudah sore. Kalian sudah bisa pulang sekarang. Mari kuantar sampai depan," ujar Takami.

"Iya. Terima kasih, Takami, atas pengertiannya," ucap Yusaku menjabat tangan Takami.

"Iya, sama-sama. Ayo…" ujar Takami seraya berjalan membuka pintu untuk keluar.

—X—

"Turunkan aku disini," ucap Conan pada Ibunya. Ibunya langsung meminggirkan mobil.

"Huh? Mau apa kau?" tanya Shinichi.

"Mencari hadiah untuk Ran," jawab Conan.

"Hei, hei, memangnya kau tahu apa yang disukai gadis itu?" tanya Yukiko tidak yakin.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya. Lagi pula, Ran bilang, dia akan menyukai apapun yang kubelikan," ucap Conan.

"Tapi, bukannya lebih baik mencari bersama?" tanya Yusaku juga. Bingung karena pertanyataan Conan.

"Tidak. Aku ingin sendiri dulu," ucap Conan. Sebenarnya dia hanya tidak ingin mereka mengetahui rencananya.

"Hmm… Baiklah, pulanglah tepat waktu untuk makan malam," ucap Yukiko.

"Iya…" ucap Conan seraya turun dari mobil.

**Ai's POV**

Biasanya aku berkutat di depan komputer. Sekarang, aku tidak perlu melakukan itu, aku memikirkan hal luar biasa yang baru saja terjadi kemarin.

Saat ini, sepertinya keluarga Kudo sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Tadi siang aku melihat berita tentang kematian 'orang tua' Conan Edogawa. Aku ingin menanyai Conan-kun tentang hal inni. Tapi sepertinya mereka sudah pergi. Ada sesuatu yang mereka rencanakan.

Aku ingin saja menelpon Conan, tapi aku merasa agak canggung. Bagaimanapun, terakhir kali, dia masih agak menyalahkanku dengan kejadian ini.

Tapi berkat kejadian ini, aku merasa senang. Ran akan bisa bahagia karena hal ini. Shinichi-nya dan Conan-nya akan tetap ada dalam hidupnya. Aku senang melihat senyumnya. Senyum yang mirip dengan kakakku.

Dan lagi, aku tidak sabar melihatnya tersenyum lagi saat aku memberikan kadoku padanya besok malam. Dia selalu senang dengan keberadaan anak-anak. Meski aku selalu jengkel jika diperlakukan seperti anak-anak, tapi jika itu untuk bisa melihat senyumnya, kurasa itu bukan bayaran yang besar.

Di atas semua itu, akan ada Conan. Aku tidak perlu mengalah pada Ran untuk mengungkapkan perasaan yang kupendam terus-menerus ini. Jika dipikr-pikir lagi, rasanya Conan memang untukku. Kedengaran terlalu percaya diri? Memang. Itulah aku yang sekarang.

Jika Ran mendapatkan Shinichi, Conan tidak akan punya kesempatan. Dengan tubuh kecil itu, tidak mungkin dia mencari sosok yang seusia dengannya. Dan Conan rasanya tidak mungkin menyukai anak kecil. Aku, yang merupakan wanita dewasa yang terjebak dalam tubuh kecil sepertinyalah yang membuatku yakin, bahwa selama ini dia telah membuat obat untuk menjadikan ini terjadi. Aku merangkai takdirku sendiri.

Aku tersenyum, kulangkahkan kaki menuju cermin. Ingin melihat senyumku sendiri.

"Sherry, Shiho, lihatlah Ai. Dia begitu bahagia sekarang," ucapku pada diri sendiri.

* * *

><p>Bagaimana?<p>

Author merasa ada yang aneh. Atau itu perasaan Author saja karena telah lama meninggalkan fic ini? Kalau ada yang menyadarinya, tolong kasih tahu Author ya... :)

Akhir kata, Review, Please!


	6. Shocking Present

****Disclaimer :****

Detective Conan adalah milik Aoyama Gosho

**Balasan Untuk** **Reviewers:**

****Guilliano: ****Maaf ya,baru bisa update. Persiapan SNMPTN sangat menyita waktuku. :(

**Misyel:** Dimana bagian manisnya? :D

**Enji86: **Iya. Akai pergi, tapi dia menitipkan Shiho pada Shinichi karena ancaman sudah menghilang. Memunculkan dirinya mungkin hanya menyakitkan Shiho saja. Kogoro berhenti mabuk, aku juga tidak setuju kalau cuma nangis, makanya Ran kubuat sampai pernah sakit karena beban pikiran, meski aku sempat ragu karena alasan ini, tapi aku tidak menemukan alasan lain saat itu. Yang kumaksud meninggalkan Ai adalah tidak bisa 'bersatu'. Kenapa aku membuat Ai menjadi terlihat lemah ya? Mungkin karena aku terlalu ingin menekankan bahwa Ai juga bisa merasakan sakit. Dan sulit melupakan orang yang dicintainya, kurasa bisa saja, terutama jika orang itu terus berada di dekatnya. Disini, aku mencoba menceritakan kalau dua orang itu bukan asli atau palsu, tapi sama-sama manusia yang asli. Jadi keduanya mendapatkan yang asli. Dan Ai merupakan pelarian? Aku pikir Conan yang akirnya memilih Ai, dan menyerahkan Ran kepada Shinichi. Mungkin aku salah memberikan penekanan ya? Soal 'pembelahan diri' itu maksudnya mengatakan kalau Conan adalah tubuh awalnya, bukan asli atau palsu-nya. Wajar saja Ai kagum, karena dia tidak begitu mengetahui bagaimana sosok Ibu bisa mengetahui keadaan anaknya sedemikian rupa, bukannya menganggap orang tua Shinichi sebagai orang tua yang sempurna. Aku juga agak terkejut karena aku melewatkan hal penting seperti waktu kematian dan ualng tahun Ran. Jadi, aku akan mencoba berdalih di chapter ini. harap dimaklumi kesalahanku. Dan, aku kagum lho sama senpai dengan ide yang senpai jabarkan. Tapi obat yang membagi tubuh jadi dua itu baru dibuat Ai setelah menemukan obat penawar. Jadi tidak mungkin Ai telah meminumnya. Terima kasih atas kritik dan masukannya. Aku banyak belajar. :)

**Catatan Penulis:**

Di chapter ini, Author mencoba menutupi kesalahan-kesalahan yang dibuat di chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Tapi, mungkin hasil jadi bernada memaksa. Di chapter ini Author merasa ada adegan yang terasa sangat memaksa.

Kali ini, Author tidak bisa update tiap satu minggu. Jadi, mohon maaf kalian. Setidaknya sampai SNMPTN selesai mungkin aku bisa menata ulang waktuku, dan syukur-syukur bisa update rutin lagi.

Sekarang, kupersembahkan kisah ini pada para readers dan reviewers.

* * *

><p><strong>Shocking Presents<br>**

By **Byzan**

"Conan-kun, sudah malam. Kapan kau akan pulang?" tanya Ran pada Conan melalui handphone-nya.

"Terima kasih, Neechan. Karena sudah memberiku waktu sendiri tadi," ucap Conan mengabaikan pertanyaan Ran dan mencoba terdengar manis.

"Conan-kun, tolong jawab pertanyaanku yang tadi," balas Ran dengan nada khawatir yang semakin bertambah.

"Aku tidak pulang hari ini. Tenang, aku akan menginap di rumah kenalanku. Neechan tidak perlu khawatir," ucap Conan berusaha menghindar dari Ran sebisa mungkin.

"Conan-kun, kamu sudah makan? Kamu ada di mana? Sepertinya bukan di rumah. Pulanglah kalau kamu memang tidak berencana kemana-mana. Lagipula-" ucap Ran dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dan argumentasi itu, dipotong oleh Conan.

"Neechan," panggil Conan.

"… Ya?" jawab Ran setelah diam sesaat.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan kembali pada Neechan, besok malam aku akan menghadiri ulang tahun Neechan," ucapku akhirnya.

"Ulang tahun? Apa tidak apa merayakannya sehari setelah kejaidan itu?" tanya Ran.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, aku laki-laki yang kuat. Kau tahu itu kan?" ucap Conan. "Sudah lama mereka pergi dari hidupku, jadi aku akan cepat terbiasa. Pokoknya, aku tidak peduli, besok adalah waktu Neechan untuk bersenang-senang, jadi aku tidak akan membiarkan kejadian ini membuat Neechan kehilangan kesenangan Neechan," lanjut Conan. Nadanya begitu jelas. Dia tidak menerima penolakan.

"Tenang? Bagaimana bisa? Kau baru kehilangan orang tua-mu, kau tidak mungkin baik-baik saja setelah ini. Memiliki orang tua dan tidak memiliki itu berbeda. Tidak mungkin kau-" ucap Ran tidak terima dengan alasan Conan.

"Siapa yang berhasil menggagalkan pencurian Kid dari kelas satu SD?" tanya Conan.

"Itu-" ucap Ran menggantung.

"Siapa yang telah menyelamatkan Neechan dan Sonoko-neesan dalam perahu dalam karang?" tanya Conan lagi.

"Tetap saja-" ucap Ran terpotong.

"Siapa yang telah melompat dari gedung dengan sebuah mobil untuk mencapai gedung lain?"

Ran terdiam, tak berkutik.

Merasa telah berhasil, Conan menambahkan lagi sebagai penegasan. "Dan siapa, yang membahayakan diri untuk menyelamatkan desa dari terjangan air, hingga hampir membuatnya nyaris mati?" tanya Conan lagi.

"Conan-kun, itu semua memang dirimu, tapi hal ini dan itu adalah berbeda. Kau memang sangat ajaib. Penyelamat banyak orang, pahlawan, dan sebaginya. Tapi ini masalah hatimu yang terluka kan?" ucap Ran dengan akhiran pertanyaan.

"Neechan tahu tidak, aku membahayakan diri dengan tahu resikonya. Waktu itu, hatiku telah siap dengan semua hasil yang terburuk. Hatiku tidak selemah itu, jadi berhentilah menahanku untuk membuat Neechan bahagia. Kita akan bersenang-senang besok tanpa memikirkan hari ini," ucap Conan lemah namun tetap serius.

Ran bingung. Dari mana Conan mendapatkan kekuatan hati seperti itu? Juga, dia juga tidak mengerti. Conan tahu itu hanya pesta kecil-kecilan saja, kenapa dia bilang 'bersenang-senang'?

"Janji? Janji kalau ini tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ran memastikan sekaligus mengalah.

"Aku janji. Sampai besok kalau begitu," ucap Conan.

"Iya. Hati-hati ya…" balas Ran.

Ran menutup handphone-nya. Kogoro mulai bertanya pada Ran. "Bagaimana anak itu, Ran?" tanya Kogoro.

"Dia belum mau pulang," kata Ran sambil menggeleng. "Katanya dia akan menginap di rumah kenalannya," tambahnya.

"Dasar! Awas kalau pulang nanti, membuat seisi rumah khawatir saja," geram Kogoro.

"Jadi ayah sudah mulai mengkhawatirkan Conan?" tanya Ran tersenyum geli.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak-" ucap Kogoro gelagapan.

"Ayolah, ayah. Dia sudah tinggal di sini selama 6 tahun. Apa tidak sebaiknya ayah mengadopsinya supaya dia tidak kebingungan seperti itu?" tanya Ran meminta persetujuan ayahnya.

"Yah… kita lihat saja nanti. Anak sekecil dia sebenarnyakan butuh sosok Ibu. Di sini hanya ada akan ada Ayah dan Kakaknya," ucap Kogoro.

"Minta saja Ibu agar tinggal di sini," ucap Ran cepat.

"Kau pikir itu mudah?" tanya Kogoro setelah sesaat memandang Ran dengan tatapan aneh.

"Tidak. Tapi dengan begitu, Conan akan memiliki Ibu lagi, kan?" tanya Ran bersemangat karena ayahnya mulai mempertimbangkan kemungkinan itu.

"Lihat sajalah nantinya," ucap Kogoro seraya pergi ke kamarnya. "Dan bagaimana soal ulang tahunmu?" tanya Kogoro lagi sebelum masuk ke kamarnya.

"Conan tidak mau acara itu dihentikan, entah kenapa? Aku tidak tahu," ucap Ran jelas bingung.

"Sepertinya anak itu sangat memerhatikanmu," ucap Kogoro. "Aku jadi khawatir kalau nanti dia malah akan jatuh cinta padamu."

"Ayah sedang bercanda?" tanya Ran bingung karena nada ayahnya bukan nada candaan.

Sebagai balasannya, Kogoro mengangkat kedua bahunya dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Ran tersenyum melihat ayahnya yang nampak memikirkan masalah ini dengan serius. "Terima kasih, Conan-kun. Semenjak kau datang, meski Shinichi pergi, meski kau banyak kesusahan, kau selalu memberikanku kebahagaiaan," batin Ran sambil tetap tersenyum.

—X—

**Rumah Keluarga Kudo**

"Aku pulang," ucap Conan lemah ketika sampai di rumahnya.

"Kenapa baru pulang, Co-chan?" tanya seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Ibu Conan itu.

"Tidak apa kan? Aku belum telat untuk makan malam seperti yang kujanjikan," ucap Conan sambil nyengir.

Meski Conan menunjukkan wajah ceria. Rupanya Ibunya tidak bisa dibohongi. Dia berdiri dan mendekati Conan. Memeluknya. Conan sontak gelagapan dan mulai melepaskan diri. Tapi Yukiko makin erat memeluknya. Akhirnya Conan mengalah. Dia tidak mau jujur, tapi sebenarnya dia merasa nyaman. Dia yang merasa sedih, dan seseorang yang memeluknya–dan dengan begitu menyampaikan perasaan mengerti padanya. Conan belum pernah menerima hal seperti ini. Tapi, ini sama sekali tidak buruk.

"Kau harus sabar, Conan," ucap Yukiko ketika melepas Conan dan menatapnya.

Conan diam. Memerhatikan Ibunya. Dia tahu bahwa Ibunya adalah artis yang sangat hebat. Dia mencoba mencari kebohongan dari tatapan Ibunya. Tapi yang Conan lihat tidak lebih dari pada rasa khawatir dari Ibunya. Hal itu membuat Conan tersenyum tulus. Bukan senyum sok atau sejenisnya. Senyum yang memang merupakan senyum suka cita yang didapatkan seorang anak dari Ibunya. Suka cita karena ada orang yang benar-benar mengerti keadaannya.

"Tidak apa. Demi Ran, penderitaanku bukan hal yang perlu dipermasalahkan," ucap Conan, terdengar tegar. Mungkin hatinya mulai menerima.

"Bukan itu masalahnya. Tapi bagaimana dengan perasaanmu sendiri. Aku harap kamu tidak berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan ini," ucap Yukiko.

"Ya… aku akan mencoba menerima hidup baru ini," ucap Conan meyakinkan Ibunya.

"Ibu akan selalu mendukungmu, tetaplah waras dan jangan melakukan hal-hal aneh ya?" ucap Ibunya sambil sedikit tersenyum, memperkuat nada candanya.

"Iya," ucap Conan. "Kepada siapa lagi aku harus berbagi kesedihan? Cuma Ibu yang mengerti," lanjut Conan dalam hati.

"Baiklah. Ibu ada di dapur kalau kamu perlu sesuatu," ucap Yukiko.

"Iya…" ucap Conan agak menggantung.

"…" Yukiko menatap Conan sebentar menunggu lanjutan anaknya. Tapi setelah Conan diam agak lama, Yukiko pergi juga.

"Terima kasih, Bu," ucap Conan yang lalu langsung pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban Ibunya.

Yukiko hanya tersenyum saja sambil melihat Conan menghilang dari pandangannya. Sangat jarang Conan maupun Shinichi berterima kasih dalam hal yang serius seperti ini. Dan itu sangat berharga baginya.

Yukiko pergi ke dapur. Di balik tembok terlihat Shinichi yang diam bersandar dengan wajah menunduk yang sedih. Dia sedih setelah mendengar percakapan Conan dengan Ibunya. Dia mencoba membayangkan bahwa dirinya yang berada dalam posisi 'adiknya' itu. Meski dia bukan dirinya, tetap saja dari sikap Conan yang menekan perasaanya, dia merasa bahwa dirinya begitu peduli pada Ran. Dia menyadari bahwa dia akan membuat Conan bertambah sedih lagi dengan janjinya pada Conan untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Ran. Tapi Conan benar. Ran membutuhkannya. Dan Shinichi juga menginginkan hal ini.

—X—

Conan merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur. Dilihatnya bungkus kado yang akan menjadi kejutan untuk Ran. Dan juga kejutan untuk dirinya. Lebih tepatnya, dia belum tahu persis, kejutan seperti apa yang akan diterimanya. "Besok adalah hari dimana semua jawabannya akan muncul," ucapnya sambil menatap kadonya untuk Ran.

Saat sedang asyik melamunkan sesuatu yang menyedihkan, handphone Conan bergetar. "Mungkinkah Ai?" pikir Conan sambil terkejut. Kenapa dia baru memikirkan Ai sekarang? Sudah berapa lama dia tidak memikirkannya? Sejak hari ini? Ya. Sejak saat itu aku baru memikirkannya lagi. Kenapa? Apakah Ran begitu penting bagiku sampai aku melupakan Ai?

Lalu dia seperti tersedar akan sesuatu. Handphone-nya bergetar terus. Sepertinya ada yang meneleponnya. Dia melihat layar handphone itu dan bingung melihatnya. "Hattori?" ucapnya bingung. Biasanya dia menelepom ke handphone Shinichi kan? Hm… mungkin Shinichi ingin membuat kejutan untuknya. Jadi dia tidak mengangkatnya. Lalu Conan mengangkat telepon itu dan medekatkan handphone itu ke kupingnya.

"HOOOI! BERAPA LAMA WAKTU YANG KAU BUTUHKAN UNTUK MENGANGKAT TELEPON, HAH?" teriak Heiji dari seberang sana.

"Aaah… Maaf, maaf. Jangan teriak-teriak dong… kupingku sakit nih," ucap Conan.

"Heh, kau saja yang keterlaluan. Sudah kutelpon lebih dari 20 kali, tapi baru kau angkat sekarang," balas Heiji.

"Ah. Itu… maaf. Aku sangat sibuk tadi…" uajr Conan.

"Sibuk? Anak SMP bisa sesibuk apa memang? Apalagi kau baru saja masuk," ejek Heiji dengan nada bercanda. "Atau kau ada kasus?" tanya Heiji pelan, kini serius.

"Yaah… memang ada hal yang sedikit rumit, tapi-" ucapan Conan terpotong oleh suara di seberang.

"Heiji… kau bicara dengan siapa? Kenapa lama sekali kau menelepon?" ucap seorang wanita yang terdengar familiar bagi Conan.

"Aku sedang bicara dengan Conan, dia baru mengangkat telponnya setelah 20 kali kutelpon," balas Heiji.

"Kau juga sih! Conan pasti kan butuh sendiri setelah kecelakaan itu. Kenapa kau malah meneleponnya?" tanya Kazuha.

"Dia kan sahabatku, wajar aku khawatir," ujar Heiji beralasan. Sebenarnya sih dia tahu ini tipuan. Tapi mana mungkin dia mengatakan hal itu pada Kazuha.

"Tapi dia tetap butuh waktu. Meski dia sering bersikap dewasa, dia tetap saja anak yang baru masuk SMP," balas Kazuha dengan nada tinggi. "Aku kadang bingung bagaimana kalian bisa begitu akrab," batin Kazuha.

"Cerewet! Dia sudah tenang, makanya dia mengangkat teleponnya. Jika aku tidak menelponnya dari awal, aku tidak akan tahu kapan dia tenang," ucap Heiji menyampaikan argumen lagi.

"Tapi…" selanjutnya pertengkaran seperti biasa.

Conan bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Pasangan ini berisik sekali meskipun enam bulan lagi mereka akan menikah.

"Ehem!" ucap Conan keras-keras berharap Heiji mendengar.

"Eh, ah. Maaf Ku… eh Conan," ucap Heiji pada teleponnya. "Sayang, bisakah kau tinggalkan kami berdua untuk mengobrol sebentar?" pinta Heiji pada Kazuha akhirnya.

Kazuha sudah tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menolak jika Heiji sudah memanggilnya seperti itu. Dengan sebuah kecupan di pipi Heiji, Kazuha berujar, "Ceritakan padaku nanti," ucapnya lembut, namun sangat menuntut.

"Iya…" ucap Heiji malu sambil memandang kekasihnya yang pulang ke rumahnya.

"Nah, jadi kalian mulai berani berduaan di rumahmu, huh?" tanya Conan memulai menyulut bensin dengan api.

"Bo-Bodoh. Dia hanya sedang berkunjung sebentar," balas Heiji tergagap.

"Aku tidak menanyakan itu," balas Conan dengan nada bercanda yang makin menjadi.

"Terserah mau kau sebut apa. Yang penting, apa maksudmu dengan kecelakaan itu?" tanya Heiji.

"Kau akan datang bersama Kazuha pada acara ulang tahun Ran nanti besok kan?" tanya Conan.

"Memang benar. Tapia pa hubungannya itu dengan hal ini? " tanya Heiji lagi.

"Jawabannya akan kau temukan saat itu. Bersabar saja…" ucap Conan dan mematikan handphone-nya.

"O-oi! Huh. Orang itu, kenapa sih dari dulu sering sekali memutus telpon seenaknya?" umpat Heiji setelah telepon berakhir.

—X—

TOK TOK

"Masuk," ucap Conan setelah menyembunyikan kadonya.

"Yo…" ucap Shinichi seraya duduk di kasur menemani Conan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Conan.

"Aku ingin minta maaf atas-" kalimat Shinichi terhenti.

"Cukup. Kalau kau ingin membicarakan itu lagi, itu sama sekali tidak membantu. Kau seharusnya paling mengerti itu," potong Conan.

"Ya. Tapi kau juga seharusnya yang paling mengerti bahwa aku tidak akan tenang sebelum meminta maaf padamu," balas Shinichi.

"Ya sudahlah…" ucap Conan pasrah. "Silahkan lanjutkan."

"Aku minta maaf karena kau akan merasa sakit. Tapi, ini… seperti yang kita ketahui, adalah jalan terbaik. Untuk kita, dan diatas semua itu, untuk Ran," ucap Shinichi. Matanya memancarkan kesedihan.

"Hei," panggil Conan.

"Um?" tanya Shinichi.

"Jangan pasang wajah itu di depan Ran besok malam, atau aku akan membuatmu menyesal telah menjadi Shinichi," ancam Conan.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan baik," ucap Shinichi. "Tapi itu adalah besok malam. Jadi, biarkan aku bersedih sekarang," lanjutnya.

"Terserah, tapi kau jelek sekali saat memasang wajah seperti tadi," ejek Conan.

"Oi, oi, wajahku ini wajahmu juga, kan?" balas Shinichi.

"Aku tidak sejelek itu."

"Heh, kita ini sama."

"Mulai besok, kita akan menjadi orang yang berbeda."

"Tapi tidak sepenuhnya."

"Tetap saja beda."

"Tetapi wajah kita akan tetap sama."

"Benar."

Hening…

"Oi, tadi kau bilang apa pada Hattori?" tanya Shinichi.

"Aku bilang untuk menunggu besok. Harusnya kau tahu kan?" ucap Conan balik bertanya.

"Aku tahu. Hanya ingin memastikan," balas Shinichi.

Hening… kelihatannya mereka kehabisan bahan obrolan. Apa yang mereka pikirkan selalu sama. Jadi sulit juga jika ingin berdebat atau membahas sesuatu.

"Ayo main," ajak Conan turun dari kasurnya.

"Haaah?" tanggap Shinichi. Jelas bingung.

"Rupanya ini berhasil membuatmu bingung. Aku akan membiasakan diri menjadi bocah. Dan kau harus membiasakan diri menjadi kakak. Dengan begini, mungkin kita akan punya kepribadian yang berbeda. Jadi, temani bocah ini main," ucap Conan nyengir.

"Huh, permainan apa?" ucap Shinichi. Meski terdengar bosan, dia tetap setuju.

"Apa lagi yang bisa kita mainkan dan senangi bersama?" ucap Conan seraya menuju sudut kamar, menendang sesuatu ke arah Shinichi.

Dengan refleksnya, Shinichi menangkap benda itu bulat itu, kemudian tersenyum. "Kau akan kalah," tantang Shinichi.

"Buktikan dengan kakimu, Niichan," sindir Conan, tersenyum, mengambil bola lain, membuka pintu dan berlari ke taman belakang. Shinichi menyusulnya.

—X—

"Hmm. Mungkin bukan waktu yang tepat, tapi… sepertinya tidak apa-apa," ucap seorang gadis di depan rumah Kudo.

Gadis itu masuk, tapi tidak ke dalam rumah. Perasaannya mengatakan dua orang itu tidak di dalam rumah. Meski sudah menjelang malam, gadis itu sepertinya ingin mengecek keadaan dua pasiennya. Ai menelusuri sekliling rumah sampai akhirnya mencapai bagian belakang. Di sanalah dua orang terlihat sedang adu… adu apa ya? Mereka hanya melakukan _juggling_ bola saja. Tidak lebih. Dua orang seusia, satu kemampuan, perbedaan hanya terleetak pada ukuran tubuh. Pemandangan yang langka. Mereka benar-benar cocok satu sama lain. Adik dan kakak yang sangat cocok.

"Umm… Hallo?" ucap Ai pada dua orang itu.

Sontak, mereka terkejut dan dua bola jatuh bebas dari penguasaan mereka. Mereka tidak peduli lagi, mereka hanya melihat ke arah sumber suara.

"Ai…" ucap Conan dan Shinichi.

"Aku mengganggu?" tanya Ai datar.

"Ya. Kau mengacaukan _juggling_-ku," ucap Shinichi.

"Dan aku juga," timpal Conan.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang saja. Selamat bersenang-senang," balas Ai, sinis dengan tatapan membunuh–yang biasa–itu, dan berbalik kea rah dimana dia hadir.

"Eh? Hei tunggu Ai, ada apa kau ke sini?" panggil Conan sambil mulai menyusul Ai.

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin mengganggu kalian saja," ucap Ai sambil memberi tekanan pada kata 'mengganggu,' sukses membuat seolah Conan dan Shinichi yang salah.

"Oi, oi, kami kan hanya bercanda," bujuk Shinichi.

"Begitu?" Ai berujar terdiam mematung. Conan berhenti mengejar dan Shinichi menatap punggung Ai dengan aneh.

"Aku juga bercanda," ucap Ai menoleh ke belakang dan memperlihatkan senyum manisnya. Dan tentu saja, untuk kedua orang yang jatuh cinta pada wanita itu, senyum itu akan terlalu indah jika hanya dibilang senyum manis.

Senyum itu, sukses membuat kedua orang yang melihatnya memanas. Conan mengalihkan perhatian ke langit. Dan Shinichi berpura-pura memungut bola. Ai tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka. Bagaimanapun, sekarang semuanya telah jelas bagi Ai, mereka menyukai dirinya. Tapi Ai membiarkan Conan akan menyampaikan perasaannya sendiri padanya. Hanya Conan? Tentu saja. Mana mungkin Shinichi yang mengatakan padanya.

"Jadi, ada apa kau datang ke sini?" tanya Conan tanpa menoleh kepada Ai.

"Mengecek pasien-pasienku," ucap Ai menjadi serius.

"Mengecek? Apa lagi yang ingin kau periksa?" tanya Shinichi.

"Aku suda mencoba memberikan obat yang sama dengan kalian pada tikus-tikus percobaan. Dari semua yang kulihat, ada empat kesimpulan yang sama kuat sebagai efek sampingl dari obat ini. Untuk itu, aku akan memeriksa kondisi kalian untuk mengetahui, bagaimana hasil obat itu bagi kalian," ucap Ai masih serius.

"Dan… apa saja kemungkinannya?" tanya Conan.

"Kematian," ucap Ai dengan wajah yang makin serius.

"Eh? Maksudmu, siapa?" tanya Shinichi dengan wajah agak panik.

"Hasilnya ada empat kemungkinan, kalian berdua mati, Shinichi mati, atau Conan yang mati," ucap Ai dengan wajah sedih yang jelas. Dan itu menyenangkan Conan dan Shinichi selain fakta bahwa mereka akan mati.

"Dan… hei, kemungkinan satunya?" tanya Conan.

"Kalian berdua akan hidup," ucap Ai, kali ini dengan senyum muram.

"Kalau begitu, bagus kan? Kanapa kau muram begitu?" tanya Shinichi.

"Kau tidak berpikir?" tanya Ai dengan nada tak sopan yang jika dilihat dari fisik, seharusnya Ai bersikap sopan. Tapi itu tentu saja tidak masuk hitungan dalam kasus mereka.

"Apa? Bukannya bagus kalau kami berdua hidup, tidak akan ada kematian kan?" tanya Conan.

"Benar, 75 persen kematian, dan sisanya kehidupan," ucap Ai. "Angka yang bagus kan?"

"Eh, benar juga," ucap Conan dan Shinichi mulai panik.

"Biar kuperiksa, kalian akan tahu siapa yang akan bertahan kan?" ucap Ai.

"Tidak usah," ucap Conan dan Shinichi setelah diam sesaat.

"Apa? Apa maksud kalian tidak? Kalian tidak bisa-" tanya Ai terkejut dan ingin protes.

"Bisa. Alasannya sederhana, Ai. Jika ada yang akan mati, biarlah itu menjadi rahasia. Dengan begitu, aku tidak perlu melihat siapapun sedih akan kenyataan itu," tegas Conan dan Shinichi.

Ai diam saja dengan jawaban itu, dia ingin mengetahui hasilnya tentu saja, karena dia ilmuwan. Tapi jika objeknya mengatakan tidak mau, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Lebih dari itu, Ai juga menyetujui apa yang mereka katakan.

"Dan, apa kalian senang dengan dua wujud ini, aku akan berusaha menemukan penawar obat ini kalau kalian mau," tawar Ai.

"Kau bilang itu mustahil," ucap Conan.

"Yah… aku mulai memikirkan kata-katamu tentang deskripsi 'mustahil'," jawab Ai.

"Jadi?" tanya Ai kemudian setelah melihat keduanya diam.

"Ada beberapa alasan mengapa kami akan menolak tawaran itu," ucap Conan.

"Dan kau Shinichi-kun?" tanya Ai.

"Kupikir tadi Conan bilang 'kami', alasan kami sama saja," ucap Shinichi seolah itu hal yang jelas.

"Yah… sebenarnya aku penasaran bagaimana bisa kalian membaca pikiran masing-masing, tapi aku lebih penasaran dengan alasan kalian menolak tawaranku. Tertuama setelah waktu itu kau memintaku untuk mengambalikan kalian," ucap Ai.

"Saat ini kami masih orang yang sama, jadi kami mengerti apa yang kami pikirkan," ucap Shinichi, jelas-jelas senang.

"Dan untuk alasan lainnya adalah, kami bisa membahagiakan lebih banyak orang dengan dua wujud ini," ucap Conan.

"Alasan kedua, kami menghargai nyawa. Kami jelas-jelas merupakan dua orang, kami tidak mau menghilangkan nyawa orang lain karena keegoisan kami," tambah Shinichi.

"Begitu?" hanya itu respon Ai. Padahal dalam hati dia terkejut juga. Ai baru sadar bahwa di depannya adalah dua orang dengan masing-masing nyawa. Pikiran untuk menghilangkan salah satunya membuat dia berpikir bahwa dia mulai kembali menjdai penjahat yang ingin membunuh.

Conan dan Shinichi menerima respon Ai dengan senyuman penuh arti.

"Ya sudahlah, aku akan pulang," ucap Ai sembari berbalik badan.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Conan.

"Karena urusanku disini sudah selesai, detektif terkenal," sindir Ai.

"Kau tidak ingin di sini dulu? Sebentar lagi makan malam kan?" tanya Shinichi.

"Justru karena akan makan malam, jadi aku harus menyiapkan makanan untukku dan ayah," ucap Ai.

Conan dan Shinichi masih belum terbiasa dengan panggilan Ai pada Agasa, jadi mereka agak bingung awalnya.

"Kita makan di sini saja, aku akan memanggil Profesor," tawar Conan.

"Bagaimana dengan reuni keluargamu?" sindir Ai.

"Ngomong apa sih? Kau mau tidak?" tanya Shinichi.

"Hmm…" pikir Ai.

"Tidak usah pura-pura berpikir Ai, dari wajahmu, aku tahu kalau kamu mau ikut," ucap seorang wanita yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam rumah.

"Eh, tante sudah ada di sini? Bukannya sedang menyiapkan makan malam?" tanya Ai.

"Aww, Ai sayang… sudah kubilang panggil aku Neechan," ucap Yukiko dengan mata penuh harap yang memelas sedih. Hal yang mudah bagi aktris hebat untuk langsung menunjukkan wajah itu.

"Maaf, Neechan. Tapi aku aku harus pulang, Profesor pasti lapar. Dan kalau aku tidak ada, dia bisa memakan apa saja, terutama makanan tidak sehat baginya," tolak Ai.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah menyiapkan makanan seperti itu. Dan lagi aku sudah memanggilnya ke sini," ucap Yukiko menunjukkan _handphone_-nya.

Ai tersenyum. Tanda mengalah.

"Ayo, Ai. Ini akan makin menyenangkan," ajak Conan sembari menarik tangan Ai. Semestinya, menurut dia, dia harus jaga _image _di depan Ibunya. Tapi, toh Ibunya sudah tahu tentang dirinya, jadi tidak ada masalah baginya.

Shinichi memandang Conan yang menarik Ai hingga masuk rumah dengan iri. Lalu dia sadar Ibunya menatapnya… dengan senyum jahil. Buru-buru Shinichi membuang wajahnya yang memerah.

"Shin-chan, ayo. Kau juga harus ikut," panggil Ibunya.

"Tidak," ucap Shinichi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ibunya. Meskipun dia tahu jelas alasannya.

"Jarang aku makan di luar. Aku ingin ganti suasana," kilah Shinichi.

"Bukannya lebih menyenangkan makan bersama?" bujuk Yukiko.

"Aku di sini saja," tegas Shinichi.

Yukiko mendekati Shinichi. "Kau tidak ingin melihat keakraban Co-chan dan Ai-chan, begitu kan?" tanya Yukiko–yang lebih mirip pernyataan.

Tepat sasaran. Ketika Shinichi ingin mengelak, dia tahu itu percuma. Jadi dia memilih untuk diam.

"Dasar! Ternyata kamu tetap Shinichi ya? Dan Conan lah yang bukan Shinichi," ucap Ibunya.

"Maksud Ibu?" tanya Shinichi bingung.

"Kau lihat sendiri? Kau yang egois, tidak peka–tidak sepeka Conan, kau mengerti?" tanya Yukiko.

Shinichi menjawab dengan diam. Tanda dia menerima bulat-bulat apa yang diucapkan Ibunya.

"Lihatlah Conan, berapa kali dia mengalah padamu? Menyerahkan Ran padamu. Membiarkan dirinya tersakiti," ucap Yukiko.

"Tapi dia tidak melihat aku yang dekat dengan Ran," kilah Shinichi.

"Belum," kata Yukiko setuju.

"Bisa saja nanti dia tidak hadir," ucap Shinichi masih beralasan.

"Hoo? Begitu pikirmu?" tanya Yukiko. "Tidak mungkin. Dia menyiapkan hadiah-hadiah. Salah satunya telah dibelinya, dan kehadiran dirinya sendiri yang juga hadiah, dan kau. Kau juga merupakan hadiahnya. Kau pikir dia bisa memberikan itu semua jika dia tidak ada? Sadarlah Shinichi. Beginilah takdir yang ditentukan. Baik kau maupun Conan harus bersabar untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan," ucap Yukiko bersemangat. Namun dengan nada kecewa karena anaknya bisa se-egois itu.

"Maaf, Bu. Aku… menyesal," ucap Shinichi.

"Sudahlah. Setidaknya kau tidak memendam kegelisahanmu sendiri lagi. Ayo masuk," ajak Yukiko.

"Aku di sini saja," ucap Shinichi.

"Kau sudah berani menentangku, Shin-chaan?" tanya Yukiko dengan senyum… mengerikan. Terutama bagi Shinichi yang melihatnya langsung dan mengerti apa arti senyum Ibunya itu.

"Ti- idak, a-aku… aku bercanda, ayo kita masuk," ucap Shinichi tergagap sambil buru-buru masuk ke rumah.

Yukiko hanya tersenyum. Meski telah berusia 23 tahun, anaknya masih banyak memiliki sifat yang lama.

—X—

"Hei, Edogawa. Apa yang kalian semua rencanakan?" tanya Ai.

Conan memperhatikan Ai yang mengajaknya bicara. Begitu pula dengan seluruh keluarga Kudo. Mereka tampak bingung. Mau tidak mau, Agasa juga jadi memperhatikan apa yang terjadi. Semua bingung, tapi dengan alasan berbeda. Karena menurutnya tidak ada yang aneh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Agasa.

Conan dan Shinichi bertatapan sekilas. Dan ada kesepahaman dalam diri mereka. "Edogawa tidak ada di sini," ucap Conan.

"Maksudmu-" Ai berkata.

"Aku Kudo. Conan Kudo," potong Conan.

"Jadi? Kalian-" tanya Ai.

"Ya, aku diangkat sebagai keluarga Kudo," ucap Conan. "Setidaknya… meski tidak kembali ke wujud asli, aku tetaplah seorang yang akan dikenal sebagai Kudo. Itu hal bagus kan?" lanjut Conan dengan senyum tabahnya.

"Conan-kun…" ucap Ai prihatin.

"Ahahaha… maaf ya, aku merusak suasana," ucap Conan tertawa garing. "Ayo, lanjutkan makan kita," lanjut Conan dengan wajah ceria. Tapi semua tahu, itu wajah yang dipaksakan. Jadi semua kembali makan, berusaha seolah kejadian tadi tidak ada.

—X—

"Hei, Ran! Selamat ulang tahun!" sapa Kazuha yang baru saja datang bersama dengan Heiji.

"Kazuha, terima kasih ya," balas Ran seraya memeluk sahabatnya itu. "Heiji juga datang, ya?" sapa Ran pada Heiji setelah memeluk Kazuha.

"Yo, Neechan. Selamat ulang tahun," sapa Heiji. "Di mana anak berkacamata itu?" lanjut Heiji.

"Conan…" lalu Ran menceritakan apa yang telah disampaikan Conan padanya.

"Bocah itu benar-benar memperhatikanmu ya?" respon Sonoko yang sudah datang sejak awal.

"Jadi, dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Heiji. Wajahnya bingung. Tapi orang lain akan melihatnya sebagai respon khawatir.

"Tidak biasanya kau khawatir dengan keadaan anak itu," ucap Kazuha.

"Tidak. Memang tidak, aku hanya ingin tahu dimana dia," ucap Heiji datar.

Yang lain memangdangnya aneh. Bahkan Kogoro dan Eri demikian.

"Apa? Kalian tahu kan kalau dia bocah yang kuat daan sebagainya? Jadi aku tidak begitu khawatir," kilah Heiji.

Beberapa mengangkat bahu, dan mulai bicara satu sama lain.

"Hei, Ran, siapa saja yang kau undang?" tanya Kazuha.

"Tidak banyak. Hanya orang-orang dekat," jawab Ran.

"Dan mereka?" timpal Sonoko.

"Kalian yang di sini, Conan, Ai, Profesor Agasa, dan… Shinichi," jawab Ran, murung di nama terakhir. Sonoko dan Kazuha mendesah bersamaan.

"Serius, Ran. Sampai kapan kau akan menunggu penggila Holmes itu?" tanya Sonoko.

"Iya, bahkan dia sudah menghilang dari media. Padahal yang kutahu, dia itu sangat suka bergaya seperti orang didekatku," timpal Kazuha.

"Siapa yang kau sebut-sebut itu?" tanya Heji cemberut.

"Intinya, Ran, aku khawatir padamu. Perasaanmu yang makin tersakiti itu, aku tak tahan membayangkannya," ucap Kazuha mengabaikan Heiji.

"Lalu, Kazuha, apa kau juga bisa membayangkan apa yang akan kau lakukan jika Heiji juga menghilang… seperti Shinichi?" tanya Ran. Menusuk, namun bukan nada itu yang digunakan oleh Ran.

Kazuha terdiam. Diliriknya calon suaminya itu. Heiji membalas tatapannya itu.

"Apa?" tanya Heiji.

"Tidak Ran. Aku tidak mau membayangkannya. Maafkan aku…" ucap Kazuha lirih.

"Hei, hei, ini acara ulang tahun, kenapa semuanya murung begini?" hibur Eri mencoba mencairkan suasana.

KLEK

"Kenapa kalian murung begitu?" tanya seseorang dengan suara agak berat.

Setengah berharap, Ran menoleh cepat bahwa itu Shinichi. Karena ia ingat akan suara itu di masa lalunya. Yang ditemuinya adalah Agasa, Ai, dan Conan.

"Shi… Conan?" ucap Ran tergagap.

"Fuh… dingin sekali malam ini," ucap Ai mengigil.

"Sudah kutawarkan jaketku, kau malah menolak," ucap Conan.

"Aku bukan perempuan lemah," balas Ai.

"Iya iya. Terserah kau saja," balas Conan.

"Hei, Conan-kun," panggil Ran. "Kau kelihatan baik-baik saja, ini bukan aktingmu kan?" tanya Ran.

"Apa aku terlihat berakting?" tanya Conan balas bertanya.

"Tidak," ucap Ran tersenyum. Dalam hatinya, dia bersyukur karena Conan begitu kuat.

"Ah, selamat ualang tahun, Neechan," ucap Conan riang.

"Ya, selamat ulang tahun," kata Ai.

"Selamat ulang tahun," kali ini Agasa.

"Iya, terima kasih semuanya," ucap Ran makin riang.

"Dan kita hanya tinggal menunggu satu orang untuk acara tiup lilin, bukan?" tanya Kazuha.

"Iya… kuharap dia datang," ucap Ran.

"Kupikir dia tidak akan datang," ucap Heiji.

"Apa-apaan kau? Kau harusnya mendukung Ran kan?" sembur Kazuha pada Heiji.

"Hei tapi…" balas Heiji.

"Uhm! Siapa yang kalian tunggu?" tanya Conan menginterupsi pasangan yang akan menimulkan keributan itu.

"Itu… hadiah darimu Conan-kun," ucap Ran dengan senyum muram.

"Oh, biar kuambil hadiah itu, kupikir hadiah yang ini tidak bisa menunggu sampai acara tiup lilin," ucap Conan sambil pergi keluar.

"Eh?" ucap Ran terkejut.

"Hadiah apa yang kau minta, sayang?" tanya Eri.

"Shinichi. Kehadiran Shinichi," ucap Ran, kali ini riang.

"Eh?" semua terkejut–kecuali Ai dan Agasa–terutama Heiji.

"Hei, Ai. Kau tahu Kudo akan datang?" bisik Heiji pada Ai.

"Aku tahu," balas Ai berbisik.

"Kau tahu dan aku tidak, aku bingung siapa temannya sekarang," bisik Heiji lagi. "Jadi, dia akan berubah jadi Shinichi, bagaimana dengan Conan?" lanjutnya.

"Bersiaplah untuk lebih terkejut," balas Ai dengan bisikan lebih pelan.

"Apa?" tanya Heiji penasaran dan kaget. Pikirnya, apa lagi yang bisa membuatnya terkejut?

Ai hanya membalas dengan senyum riang.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah dari luar pintu. Semua menunggu dengan tidak sabar. Tapi suara itu tidak seperti satu orang seperti yang dipikirkan Heiji. Tidak juga dua orang seperti yang Ran pikirkan. Lalu pintu terbuka. Menampilkan Conan yang menarik tangan seseorang. "Ayo, Niichan. Kau terlihat gugup sekali."

Lalu tertariklah tangan itu menampilkan sosok Shinichi. Sosok itu sangat mengejutkan. Heiji sampai menganga heran. Tapi diatas itu semua, Ran menunjukkan wajah suka cita yang sangat besar.

"Hai… um… apa kabar Ran?" tanya Shinichi gugup.

Ran tanpa pikir panjang lagi, langsung menghamburkan diri ke dalam pelukan Shinichi.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Shinichi bodoh!" isak Ran agak keras dalam pelukan Shinichi.

"Iya… Aku memang bodoh, Ran. Maafkan aku," ucap Shinichi membalas pelukan Ran.

Semua terkejut. Seperti biasa jika Shinichi mendadak hadir. Bahkan Kogoro menahan diri untuk tidak membanting Shinichi. Meski tahun lalu muncul di tanggal yang sama, itu hanya sebentar. Shinichi mendadak sakit setelah satu jam di ulang tahun Ran. Tentu saja itu karena pengaruh obat penawar.

"Jangan pergi lagi, Shinichi," ucap Ran masih terisak setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi lagi, Ran. Tidak darimu," ucap Shinichi mulai menunjukkan suka citanya. Jelas dari dulu dia ingin mengucapkannya.

"Hei, Ran!" ucap seorang wanita dari balik tubuh Shinichi.

"Tante?" ucap Ran.

"Tidak apa kan, kalau kami juga datang?" tanya Yukiko sambil memeluk lengan suaminya.

"Ini akan menyenangkan," janji Ran sebagai jawabannya. "Ayo masuk."

—X—

Setelah acara tiup lilin, orang-orang mulai memberikan hadiah pada Ran.

"Hadiah dariku dan Heiji adalah ini," ucap Kazuha pada Ran.

"Terima kasih, kalian berdua," balas Ran tersenyum. Tidak perlu Ran buka, Ran tahu itu souvenir dari Osaka.

"Ini hadiahku, Ran," ucap Sonoko. Tanpa pembungkus, dia meunukkan kalung berlian yang masih ada di kotaknya.

"Terima kasih, Sonoko," ucap Ran.

"Ini, dari kami, Ran," kata Yukiko seraya menyerahkan hadiahnya darinya dan Yusaku.

"Terima kasih, Tante," ucap Ran dengan senyum riang. Dari indera perabanya, dia tahu hadiahnya adalah sebuah dress.

"Neechan, ini dariku dan ayah," ucap Ai menyerahkan hadiahnya dengan senyum ramah.

"Terima kasih, Ai," ucap Ran dengan senyum sayang, sesuai dengan dugaan Ai. "Dan siapa ayahmu?" tanya Ran.

"Orang itu," tunjuk Ai dengan senyum riang. Gerakannya itu merupakan akting yang bagus dari Ai seperti biasa.

"Umm… Ran, hadiahku bukan sesuatu yang baru. Tak apa kan?" tanya Kogoro.

"Apa itu?" tanya Ran.

"Aku berhasil membujuk ibumu tinggal bersama kita," ucap Kogoro sambil menggaruk sebelah pipinya dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

Ran merespon dengan wajah terkejut. Dia menutup mulut dengan tangannya. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Ibu akan tinggal di sini?" tanya Ran memastikan.

"Seperti yang ayahmu katakan, Ran," ucap Eri.

"Terima kasih, Bu," ucap Ran memeluk Ibunya.

"Ayahmu yang berhasil meyakinkanku, Ran," ucap Ibunya.

"Terima kasih, Ayah," ucap Ran lagi pada ayahnya.

"Sekarang akan ada sosok Ibu jika Conan menginginkannya. Seperti keinginanmu, Ran," ucap Kogoro.

"Benar! Conan-kun…" panggil Ran.

"Terima kasih, Neechan," ucap Conan dengan wajah muram. "Tapi aku telah memiliki keluarga," lanjutnya sambil memegang tangan Ibunya, kali ini tersenyum.

"Perkenalkan, anak kedua kami, Conan Kudo," ucap Yusaku mengumumkan.

"Maaf, Neechan," ucap Conan seolah menyesal.

"Tidak apa Conan, kau telah memiliki keluarga. Itu yang paling penting," ucap Ran dengan berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa Neechan menangis?" tanya Conan.

"Aku bahagia, karenamu, keluargaku berkumpul kembali. Tapi… apa ini berarti aku akan berpisah denganmu?" tanya Ran.

"Suatu saat kita pasti akan berpisah. Tapi, aku tetap adikmu. Terutama setelah Neechan dan Niichan bersatu suatu saat nanti," ucap Conan sambil menggengam tangan Shinichi.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ran.

"Umm… Ran," panggil Shinichi. "Aku hanya membawa satu hadiah, dan kau boleh menolaknya," lanjutnya.

"Seburuk apa hadiahmu sampai aku akan menolaknya?" tanya Ran tersenyum geli.

"Aku… aku hanya membawa…" ucap Shinichi tergagap.

"Ya?" tanya Ran tersenyum sabar.

"Aku… membawa… hatiku," ucap Shinichi agak terkejut karena berhasil mengucapkannya.

"Eh, Ap-apa?" kata Ran terkejut hingga tergagap. Yang lain juga sama terkejutnya, kecuali Conan, Yukiko, dan Yusaku.

"Ya… Apa kau mau menerima hatiku, atau kau akan menolaknya?" ucapnya lancar karena telah mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Aku senang kalau aku bisa menerimanya, Shinichi," ucap Ran menghambur ke pelukan Shinichi.

Shinichi tersenyum. Semua sesuai rencana keluarga Kudo. Semua yang melihat ikut tersenyum.

"Hei, Niichan. Kenapa kau tidak melamarnya sekalian saja? Dengan begitu aku akan benar-benar menjadi adik Neechan, kan?" tanya Conan dengan waja polos.

"Benar. Aku tidak mau memberikan restuku padamu kalau yang kau pilih adalah jalan seperti ini. Pilihlah jalan yang serius dengan anakku," ucap Eri pedas.

"Tapi, aku serius-" ucap Shinichi.

"Oh. Kau menghilang bertahun-tahun, dan kau datang hanya ingin memacari anakku? Tidak akan kubiarkan kau mengecewakannya lagi," potong Eri.

"Tidak akan. Lagi pula aku… aku tidak membawa cincin untuk pelamaran yang layak," ucap Shinichi.

"Aku punya," ujar Conan. "Hadiahku yang ketiga untuk Neechan, juga Niichan secara tak langsung," lanjutnya dengan wajah ceria sambil mengeluarkan kadonya. "Neechan dan Niichan mau menggunakan ini kan?"

Semua terkejut. Kali ini, terutama keluarga Kudo. Shinichi sama sekali tidak menyangka adiknya akan melakukan ini untuknya.

"Bagus, Conan," ucap Eri tersenyum pada Conan. "Sekarang tak ada tempat mundur, Shinichi. Terima syaratku atau tidak sama sekali," lanjutnya menatap tajam pada Shinichi.

"Ibu, jangan memaksa Shinichi begitu," ucap Ran.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu seberapa serius dia," balas Eri. "Kau juga pasti senang kan, Ran?"

"Itu…" ucap Ran menggantung.

"Bagaimana, Ran?" tanya Shinichi.

Baru akan dijawab oleh Ran ketika Eri berbicara. "Aku mengujimu, Shin. Bukan menguji Ran."

Conan meletakkan kadonya di genggaman Shinichi dengan agak memaksa. Lalu Conan mundur. Memerhatikan dengan jarak.

"Bagaimana, Shin-chan?" tanya Yukiko menggoda. Diam-diam setuju dengan rencana Conan. Ini cara paling menyakitkan bagi Conan dan cara tercepat untuk melupakan Ran.

"Ran… Karena hanya kau wanita yang paling kucintai, melebihi apapun…" ucap Shinichi sambil berlutut dan memegang sebelah tangan Ran. Ran hanya bisa menutup mulut dengan tangan lainnya tanda tak menduga yang akan dilakukan Shinichi. "Maukah… kau menikah denganku?" lanjut Shinichi setelah mangambil napas dalam-dalam.

Semua menunggu jawaban Ran. Tidak peduli dengan jawaban itu, mereka semua tahu apa jawaban Ran. Yang ditunggu adalah jawaban itu keluar dari mulut Ran.

"Terima kasih, Shin dan… semuanya. Aku sudah lama menantikan ini," ujar Ran.

Kemudian Shinichi bangun, dan pasangan baru itu memasangkan cincin mereka pada tangan pasangannya. Setelahnya berpelukan. Conan yang melihatnya dengan tatapan sendu. Ai jelas-jelas melihat Conan saat itu. Digenggamnya tangan Conan olehnya, mencoba mengalirkan ketegaran dari dirinya. Yukiko yang melihat itu, meresa tidak perlu lagi menghibur Conan.

* * *

><p>Bagaimana?<p>

Apakah terasa cara penulisan yang memaksa di chapter ini? Selanjutnya, aku akan mencoba fokus pada Conan dan Ai. Meski Author tidak tahu kapan bisa update. Terima kasih jika kalian mau menunggu cerita ini. Harap maklum. :)

Akhir kata, Review, Please!


	7. Kisah Baru

****Disclaimer :****

Detective Conan adalah milik Aoyama Gosho

**Balasan Untuk** **Reviewers:**

**Misyel: **Hehehe. Kelihatan ya? Maaf ya. Karena aku salah memperhitungkan plot, aku jadi ingin mencoba membenahinya. Tapi malah jadi berantakan :( Mungkin Ai terlihat terlalu disakiti karena aku terlalu banyak mencurahkan apa yang dipikirkan Ai, ya? Tapi, aku tidak bermaksud terlalu menyakiti kok. Tapi kalau memenag terlihat begitu, kucoba dia kubuat senang di chapter berikutnya deh. Terima kasih review-mu!

**gulliano: **Maaf baru bisa update lagi. Bulan kemarin sampai tengah bulan ini, terasa berat buatku. Jadi, waktu untukku menulis terpaksa terkuras. Soal miss typo, itu karena aku belum edit chapter sebelumnya karena lupa. Maaf ya! Terima kasih review-mu!

**Enji86: **Yaah... benar juga sih kalau dibilang pelarian jika begitu cara melihatnya. Maaf, aku hanya melihat dari sudut pandangku. Lain kali mungkin bisa kubuat yang bisa dilihat sama dari sisi bersama.

Aku juga sedang mencoba membuat perbedaan diantara mereka. Semoga saja berhasil ya. Soal asli atau palsu, aku tidak bisa menjawab lagi. Karena yang ini sudut pandang pribadi. Karena kalau menurutku, keduanya asli. Meskipun lebih berat pada Conan.

Merendahkan nilai untuk mendapat kebahagiaan. Hal ini memang biasa terjadi kan? Atau aku salah?

Uwaah. Aku sadar Ai itu pedofil karena suka sama Conan. Tapi, kalau dilihat dari sudut pandangnya, sepertinya pilihannya cuma bisa jatuh pada Conan. Soalnya kalau dia suka sama laki-laki yang seusia dengannya, bisa terlihat kalau Ai suka laki-laki yang 'sakit'. Tapi kalau yuri, aku tidak ada maksud membuat Ai sampai terlalu sakit seperti itu. -"-

**anak rantau prapat: **Tidak. Ini cerita berikutnya. :)

**Radhierzione'4869: **Bagus? Terima kasiiih! ^^ Aku berusaha untuk membuat Conan terhibur deh. gak tega aku melihat dia sedih.

**Aldo Edogawa: **Ini updatenya. Maaf ya lama.

**Catatan Penulis:**

Kali ini ceritanya tidak terlalu panjang. Aku agak terburu-buru membuatnya. Semoga lebih bagus dari sebelumnya ya.

Maaf baru bisa update lagi, kesibukanku parah. Mulai dari ujian, sampai deadline pekerjaan. Jadi, aku tidak memiliki waktu bebas yang banyak.

Sekarang, kupersembahkan kisah ini pada para readers dan reviewers.

* * *

><p><strong>Kisah Baru<strong>

By **Byzan**

Selama acara ulang tahun Ran, semua bersuka ria. Terutama dua orang yang resmi menjadi pasangan dan dalam waktu dekat akan menikah. Tapi tidak bagi Conan. Dia terlihat diam saja, bahkan pertanyaan Ai yang mengajaknya bicara hanya dijawab dengan ucapan-ucapan singkat.

Ai tahu betapa sedih Conan. Tapi, dia hanya bisa mencoba menghibur Conan. Menurutnya, paling tidak orang yang disukai laki-laki itu mengajaknya mengobrol. Tapi rasanya itu tidak pernah cukup. Conan hanya bisa menunjukkan ekspresi murung sambil sesekali melihat pasangan yang baru jadi itu tertawa dan tersenyum bersama.

Heiji terlihat mendekati Shinichi hanya untuk mengacak rambutnya. Lalu tertawa bersama setelah bicara sebentar. Lalu dia melambai pada Shinichi dan mendekati Conan.

"Oi, siapa kau?" tanya Heiji berbisik.

Conan dan Ai hanya diam. Keduanya bertukar pandang lantaran bingung mendengar pertanyaan Heiji.

"Jangan menjawabku dengan tatapan. Shinichi yang di sana asli, bukan Kaito yang sering menyamar menjadi Shinichi untuk melakukan hal-hal anehnya. Jadi, siapa kau?" tanya Heiji lagi. Kali ini dia menekan tiap katanya agar terdengar serius.

"Kita bicarakan nanti, oke?" Ai menjawab mes ki yang ditanya Conan.

"Oi-" Heiji berujar lagi.

"Setelah ini, temui aku di rumahku, Hattori," ujar Conan, "waktunya tidak tepat kalau kau ingin kujawab sekarang."

"Kapan kau akan pergi dari sini?" tanya Heiji, "sampai selesai? Itu terlalu-"

"Tidak. Sekarang juga," potong Conan sambil mulai mendekati pintu keluar.

Heiji sepertinya memang tidak suka dibuat bingung. Namun, sebelum keluar lagi pertanyaan dari mulut Heiji, Ai menyentuh lengan Heiji. Heiji menengok pada Ai. Gadis itu memberikan pandangannya pada Shinichi dan Ran yang tengah dalam keadaan bersuka cita dalam 'kemesraan' mereka.

Heiji mengikuti pandangan Ai untuk ikut melihat dalam diam. Lalu dia melihat wajah murung Conan. Wajah itu hampir seperti tatapan membunuh yang diarahkan pada Shinichi dan Ran. Lalu Heiji, dengan tatapan yang mulai mengerti, dan Ai mulai mengikuti Conan yang mulai keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Mereka bertiga memang dari dulu ahlinya melarikan diri.

Heiji tidak mendesak Conan dalam perjalanan menuju rumah anak berkacamata itu. Sepertinya ini memang berat bagi anak itu. Meski dia belum begitu yakin bahwa Conan adalah Shinichi. Karena mereka seharusnya tidak terpisah dalam dua tubuh. Mereka adalah satu orang. Kalau Heiji tidak terlalu sibuk berpikir, mungkin dia akan menyadari bahwa Ai dan Conan sedang bergandengan tangan. Ai berusaha menenangkan Conan, dan pemuda itu tidak menolaknya. Bahkan hatinya mulai senang setelah sebelumnya merasa sengsara.

—X—

**Rumah Keluarga Kudo**

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Hattori?" tanya Conan.

"Kau, asli?" tanya Heiji.

"Tentu saja, Bodoh!" jawab Conan seadanya.

"Tapi, Shinichi tadi asli," protes Heiji.

"Ai, kau keberatan menjelaskan padanya?" tanya Conan yang kelihatan lelah. Mungkin kejadian malam ini memang berat untuknya.

Ai yang mengerti, menjawab pertanyaan Heiji, "Dia salah meminum obat buatanku. Obat itu menghasilkan objek yang meminum obat menggandakan dirinya," ucap Ai mengingkat apa yang telah terjadi.

"Jadi dua? Tapi bukannya seharusnya kalau anak ini minum obat itu, harusnya ada dua Conan, kenapa yang satu memiliki tubuh yang asli?" tanya Heiji. Entah dari mana dia mengerti hal ini.

"Obat itu bekerja sesuai banyaknya memori yang tersimpan di otak penggunanya," terang Ai, "karena Conan memiliki memori berusia 23 tahun, jadilah tubuh yang terbelah darinya memiliki tubuh sejati."

"Jadi, kau mengalah padanya tentang Ran?" tanya Heiji pada Conan, sementara Ai memberi tatapan membunuh pada Heiji yang dengan bodohnya menanyakan hal itu saat Conan baru saja terluka sangat dalam.

"Tidak apa, Ai," ucap Conan yang melihat reaksi Ai, "Kau memiliki pilihan, Hattori… atau Heiji-nii?" ucap Conan sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Aneh rasanya mendengarmu memanggilku begitu, jangan diulangi," dengus Heiji, "Kau bisa saja meminta Ilmuwan di sebelahmu untuk menyatukan kalian."

"Dan membunuh salah satu dari kami?" tanya Conan, "Tidak, Heiji-nii. Ini lebih baik, banyak hal membingungkan terjadi selama aku terperangkap dalam tubuh anak kecil ini. Aku dan Nii-chan telah mendiskusikan ini."

"Jadi, kau juga akan serius menjadi seorang bocah sekali lagi?" tanya Heiji memastikan karena Conan tetap menyebutnya dan Shinichi dengan panggilan yang mengganggu telinganya itu.

"Ya. Inilah hidup baruku, dan juga kisah baruku," tegas Conan.

"Dan, kau akan memanggilku Heiji-nii?" tanya Heiji mulai menanyakan hal yang konyol setelah bicara serius.

"Kau tidak suka?" tanya Conan pura-pura serius dengan senyum tipis. Tapi Heiji lebih tahu maksud dari senyum itu.

"Tentu saja. Kau ini seumuran denganku, aku tidak suka kau panggil begitu."

"Karena itulah dia akan memanggilmu begitu," ucap Ai.

"Oi-"

"Cuma bercanda," potong Ai.

"Ooh, kau sudah bisa bercanda?" tantang Heiji.

"Kau mau mencobaku? Heiji-niisan?" balas Ai, dengan tatapan yang mematikan orang tanpa melihat usia.

"Lupakan," Heiji bergidik ngeri.

—X—

"Apa-apaan kalian?" tanya Kazuha, "pergi meninggalkan pesta Ran begitu saja, huh?"

"Maaf Kazuha, ada urusan mendadak," jawab Heiji.

"Dan urusan apa itu?" tanya Kazuha. Sementara Conan, Ai, Agasa, Yukiko, dan Yusaku hanya melihat pasrah karena pertengkaran yang sserin terjadi ini sulit dihentikan.

"Itu… Conan sakit. Iya. Dia merasa tidak enak tadi. Ahahahaha," ucap Heiji sembari tertawa garing.

"Ada yang kau sembunyikan. Benar, Heiji?" tanya Kazuha. Auranya mengerikan. Setidaknya bagi Heiji yang pernah melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Oi, Kazuha, tenang. Iya, tapi ini bukan tentang aku," ucap Heiji, "jadi aku tidak bisa menceritakannnya padamu, maaf ya!" mohonnya sambil menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajahnya tanda memohon maaf.

"Jadi?" tanya Kazuha.

"Tentang Conan. Itu saja. Aku tidak bisa bicara lebih lanjut."

"Benar begitu?"

"Iya. Aku sudah mengatakan sebisaku."

"Nah, Conan-kun," panggil Kazuha, "ada apa dengan Heiji? Kau membutuhkan bantuannya?"

"Ah, iya. Sedikit masalah saja," jawab Conan agak gugup.

"Apa itu?"

"Kenapa Neesan ingin tahu?" tanya Ai.

"Eh, aku hanya takut Heiji terlibat hal aneh," ucap Kazuha agak malu.

"Heiji-nii normal. Dia bukan pedofil," ucap Ai. Terdengar kurang ajar memang. Namun itulah yang dikhawatirkan Kazuha.

"Oi! Apa maksudmu Ai-chan?" ucap Heiji gusar sembari menekankan kata 'chan' diakhir pertanyaan—hanya untuk mengejek Ai. tindakan yang berani mengingat siapa Ai.

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya dan sesuai dengan kekhawatiran pasanganmu, Heiji-nii," ucap Ai menekankan kata 'nii' pada jawabnannya ditambah tatapan aneh— untuk mengganti tatapan membunuhnya. Heiji yang mengerti maksud tatapan Ai, hanya bisa bergidik ngeri.

"Jadi, masalah apa, Conan-kun?" tanya Kazuha.

"Masalah remaja. Tentu Neesan tahu bahwa Conan tidak mau memberitahukan masalahnya pada semua orang," ucap Ai menyelamatkan Conan.

"Hm, ada hubungannya denganmu, Ai?" tanya Kazuha tersenyum mencurigakan.

"Ada. Dan itu cukup untuk malam ini," ucap Ai mengakhiri percakapan, "Ayo pulang, Ayah."

—X—

**Kamar Shinichi**

"Kau sudah banyak mengobrol dengan Conan, bukan?" tanya Shinichi pada Heiji yang bertanya padanya mengenai apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Yaah… secara tidak lengkap," ucap Heiji mengiyakan.

"Kau tidak pernah puas selama tidak mengetahui keselurahannya ya?" tanya Conan yang berkunjung ke kamar Shinichi.

"Jika kau menganggap itu kutukan, kalian berdua sama terkutukknya denganku," dengus Heiji.

"Hahaha," tawa mereka bertiga bersamaan.

"Detektif memang merepotkan ya?" tegas Conan.

"Tidak mudah menjadi detektif memang," ucap Shinchi setuju.

"Baiklah, Niichan. Ceritakan dongen pengantar tidurmu. Aku akan tidur duluan," ucap Conan pada Shinichi, yang dibalas oleh anggukan.

"Heh? Kau sudah ingin tidur? Seperti bocah saja," Tanggap Heiji.

"Yaah… aku akan berusaha jadi bocah memang. Tapi, itu akan membosankan, jadi tidak sepenuhnya," ucap Conan, "Tapi hari ini memang benar-benar melelahkan. Jadi aku akan tidur duluan. Oyasumi," kata Conan mengakhiri kalimatnya.

"Apa yang melelahkan? Biasanya dia bisa tidak tidur dua hari jika sedang dalam kasus," ucap Heiji.

"Jangan begitu," ucap Shinichi, "Fisiknya jelas kuat, hanya saja pikirannya menjadi terlalu lelah karena hatinya yang lelah."

"Kau sangat memerhatikannnya," tanggap Heiji, "bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Seperti yang sering kudiskusikan dengan adikku itu, ini yang terbaik."

"Heh. Kata-kata yang bagus," ucap Heiji tersenyum, "Sekarang mulailah ceritakan dongan pengantar tidur itu."

"Tentu…"

—X—

Pagi harinya, setelah keluarga Kudo sarapan bersama Heiji, Kazuha, Ai, dan Agasa, Heiji dan Kazuha pamit pulang. Mereka bilang, pekerjaan mereka harus segera dilanjtkan, jadi mereka ingin bertemu Ran terlebih dahulu. Hari ini kebetulan libur Nasional. Jadi, Conan serta Ai tidak perlu berangkat sekolah.

Setelahnya, Conan pergi ke taman belakang. Ai yang penasaran, mengikutinya. Sementara Shinichi yang penasaran apa yang akan Ai lakukan dengan mengikuti Conan, ikut mengikuti Ai. Sementara Yukiko, Yusaku, dan Agasa saling berpandangan. Tersenyum jenaka ketika sebuah kesepakatan tak terucap terlintas diantara mereka. Jadi mereka mengikuti yang sudah mendahului mereka. Dengan sebuah niat, memata-matai Shinichi.

Ai melihat Conan yang tengah berbaring di atas rerumputan taman. Memandangi langit. Hanya ada awan tipis di sana, Ai melangkah. Shinichi melihat dari dalam rumah. Tiga orang tua memerhatikan semuanya dari tempat yang agak jauh dari Shinichi.

Mereka sama-sama punya kepekaan yang kuat dalam hal menyadari orang yang memperhatikan atau mengikutinya. Tapi semuanya juga memiliki kemampuan menyembunyikan diri yang kuat. Jadi, tidak ada yang menyedari keberadaan masing-masing.

"Conan-kun," panggil Ai.

"Hm?" tanya Conan menoleh pada Ai yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Bagaimana kronologi kalian melenyapkan orang tua Edogawa?" tanya Ai mencoba memulai pembicaraan dengan topik ringan. Yah… ringan dalam standar mereka tentu saja.

"Jangan tanya padaku-" ucap Conan.

"Kau sedih karena kehilangan orang tuamu?" sindir Ai.

"Ck. Bukan aku yang melakukannya. Tapi yang lainnya," ucap Conan protes, "jadi tanya saja pada mereka!"

"Tapi aku ingin mendengar darimu," ucap Ai lembut. Membuat Conan tak kuasa menolak.

**Flashback**

**Conan's POV**

Pagi itu, Ayah, Ibu, dan Niichan-(Jangan tertawa, Ai.) pergi untuk melaksanakan drama itu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan tepatnya. Yang jelas, mereka telah merencanakan untuk pelenyapan orang tua Edogawa. Rencana itu tidak sulit dibuat meski hanya satu malam persiapan, mengingat ada empat orang jenius di sana. (Kubilang jangan tertawa, Ai.)

Rencananya mereka akan meledakkan kapal itu, setelah mereka memastikan banyak orang melihat mereka, yang dibutuhkan untuk menjadi saksi bahwa mereka memang menaiki kapal itu. Ayah dan Ibu menjadi orang tua Edogawa, dan Niichan menjadi pengemudi kapal.

Di tengah laut, mereka bersiap untuk meledakkan kapal, topeng penyamaran mereka bawa. Sedangkan baju mereka tinggal untuk memperlihatkan mereka memang pernah di sana. Kemudian mereka dan terjun dari kapal itu dengan peralatan diving. Saat mereka cukup jauh, mereka bisa meledakkan kapal itu dengan _remote_.

Setelahnya, mereka pergi ke bagian pantai yang tidak ada pengunjungnya, berganti pakaian di sana. Memasukan penyamaran dan alat diving ke dalam tas besar. Kemudian memakai penyamaran lain agar tidak mencolok, bagaimanapun, mereka terdiri dari keluarga yang terkenal.

**End Of Flashback**

**Normal POV**

"Begitulah," ucap Conan akhirnya.

Ai terdiam. Kehabisan bahan pembicaraan sepertinya. Lalu, "Bagaiamana rasanya kehilangan sebagian identitasmu?" tanya Ai.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu," jawab Ai, "Edogawa Conan adalah bagian dari dirimu selama 6 tahun, bagaiamana rasanya kehilangan itu semua?"

Conan tersemnyum, "Semua? Aku hanya kehilangan sebuah nama sebenarnya," ucap Conan, "Orang tua-ku palsu, namaku palsu. Yang asli di kehidupanku adalah pengalaman, dan orang-orang di sekitarku. Menurutku selama aku tidak kehilangan itu, semuanya baik-baik saja."

"Well said, Kudo-kun," ucap Ai, "Bagiamana dengan Ran?"

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Conan bingung.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan terhadapnya."

"Tidak akan kuhapus selamanya dari ingatanku," ucap Conan, "bukankah itu jelas."

Ai memberi tatapan bertanya. Mencari ketegasan.

"Kuberikan dia pada Shinichi-nii," ucap Conan tertawa renyah, "itu yang terbaik bagi banyak orang."

"Tentu. Tapi bagaimana dengan hatimu?"

"Aku sudah sering mendiskusikan ini dengan Nii-chan," ucap Conan menerawang, "Aku hanya perlu mengisi hatiku dengan yang lainnya untuk menghapus dan menekan perasaanku pada, Ran… neechan," ucap Conan tersenyum sedih. Air matanya hampir keluar. Kata 'neechan' terakhir itu masih begitu menyakitkan baginya.

"Bocah mana yang ingin kau pacari, Tantei-kun?" ejek Ai.

"Itu tergantung," ucap Conan serius. Matanya masih tak lepass dari langit.

"Maksudmu?"

"Jika aku memang telah berubah menjadi bocah, aku bisa memacari siapapun yang kuinginkan."

"Rupanya ada playboy di sini."

"Heh. Terserah padamu," ucap Conan seraya membalikkan tubuhnya hingga memunggungi Ai.

"Jadi kau sudah mendedikasikan dirimu sebagai 'bocah'?" tanya Ai mulai memandangi langit.

"Haah. Aku bukan pedofil," tegas Conan sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "aku tidak akan memacari bocah untuk saat ini," Melihat itu, samua yang menguping segera bergegas pergi.

Ai memerhatikan Conan, "Kau hanya tidak ingin mengaku bahwa kau menyukaiku," batin Ai, "dalam hal ini, Shinichi lebih unggul darimu."

Melihat dirinya diperhatikan oleh Ai, Conan berujar iseng, "kau belum kehilangan harapan, jika kau ingin memcariku, Ai-chan."

"Jangan bercanda," dengus Ai.

"Kau tidak senang?" tanya Conan berpura-pura serius.

"Kau tidak bisa mengerjaiku dengan level-mu yang sekarang, Co-chan," kata Ai sambil berdiri dan pergi pulang. Dalam hatinya, Ai berharap Conan benar-benar serius mengatakannya.

Dan dalam hati Conan, dia mengutuki dirinya yang belum juga bisa berterus terang. Dalam hatinya, dia mantap ingin melupakan Ran. Dan menurutnya, kehadiran Ai dalam hidupnya akan membuatnya mewujudkan tujuannya itu. Dan itu juga akan menjadikan dirinya mendampingi Ai selamanya. Two birds with one stone. Inilah kehidupan barunya. Kisah barunya.

* * *

><p>Bagaimana?<p>

Kali ini kubuat pendek saja. Terima kasih bagi kalian yang masih menunggu dan bagi kalian yang masih mau membaca cerita ini.

Aku baru sadar masalah lain dalam menulis. Membangun mood menulis. Sebelumnya aku menulis dengan semangat. Tapi, setelah lama tidak menulis, mood-ku jadi berantakan. Tapi, karena aku sudah mulai menulis lagi, mood-ku membaik. Terima kasih review-review kalian. Para silent readers, terima kasih telah membaca ceritaku ya...

Akhir kata, Review, Please!


	8. The King and The Queen

****Disclaimer :****

Detective Conan adalah milik Aoyama Gosho

**Balasan Untuk** **Reviewers:**

**Misyel: **Semankin Bagus? Waw! Terima kasih. Hehe. Keduanya memang sudah sadar satu sama lain. Tapi, yang sadar perasaan yang lainnya cuma Ai. :D

**Someone: **Ini upadatenya!

**Kudo jr: **Waaah! Terima Kasih! Pujianmu sangat tinggi! Padahal ini karya pertamaku. Tamatnya, mungkin 2-3 cahpter lagi. Tidak banyak ide yang tersisa. Ini updatenya! XD**  
><strong>

**Enji86: **Yaah... benar. Ai memang pelarian Conan jika pelarian yang dimaksud, seperti cara pandang senpai. Sampai saat ini, Ai memang belum mengakui bahwa dia pelarian. :)

Uwaa kata-kata merebut ini agak mengganggu. Memang Ai membuat obat itu, tapi kan Conan/Shinichi yang dengan seenaknya meminumnya. Jadi, aku berpendapat ini hadiah bagi Ai tanpa harus menyakiti Ran. Jadi dia tetap bahagia dengan ini. Itu sih yang kuusahakan. Jadi, maaf kalau nantinya Ai tetap bahagia. XD

**Catatan Penulis:**

Chapter ini lebih pendek dari yang sebelumnya. Karena entah kenapa aku merasa waktuku semakin sempit. Semoga kalian suka! Mungkin dari judul, kalian bisa menebak sendiri apa isi dari cerita ini. :)

Sekarang, kupersembahkan kisah ini pada para readers dan reviewers.

* * *

><p><strong>The King and The Queen<strong>

By **Byzan  
><strong>

**2 Tahun kemudian**

**Kelas 3-C SMP Teitan**

"Minggu depan akan diadakan pemilihan Raja dan Ratu SMP Teitan," ucap Kobayashi mengumumkan rapatnya minggu kemarin. Yah, inilah keputusan pada awal tahun ajaran Conan yang ketiga di SMP Teitan.

Sontak kelas menjadi ribut. Kecuali dua orang yang malas mendengar pengumuman tersebut. Tentu saja kedua orang itu adalah Conan dan Ai. Sementara kelas ribut, Kobayashi memerhatikan kedua anak tersebut. Biasanya anak normal manapun akan meributkan hal ini setelah pengumuman ini. Tapi mereka memang… yaaah, bisa dibilang tidak normal.

Mereka terlalu pintar sampai terasa aneh. Dan sering kali terlalu dewasa. Rasanya mereka tidak sepatutnya ada di kelas ini. Tidak pula di SMA. Mereka melampaui pelajaran itu semua, hampir semuanya di luar kepala. Tapi, sebagai guru, tentu Kobayashi sangat senang dengan prestasi mereka.

"Kobayashi-sensei," ucap Ai sambil menepuk lengan gurunya, "Bukankah seharusnya anda menertibkan kelas ini?"

"Eh, Ai? Kenapa kamu ada di sini?" tanya Kobayashi terkejut.

"Aku sudah memanggil Sensei berkali-kali, jadi kupikir Sensei melamun," jawab Ai dan lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya di sebelah Conan. Conan terlihat bicara pada Ai dan dijawab singkat oleh Ai.

"Lagi-lagi anak ini bersikap dewasa," batin Kobayashi.

"Harap tenang, anak-anak!" seru Kobayashi menenangkan kelas. Lalu keributan kelas mulai mereda.

"Tiap kelas diminta memilih calon Raja dan Ratu untuk memberikan pidato satu minggu lagi sebagai penentuan pemilihan Raja dan Ratu kita, SMP Teitan," seru Kobayashi pada seluruh kelas, "Pertanyaan?"

Ayumi mengangkat tangan. "Ya, Yoshida?" tanya Kobayashi.

"Apakah pasangan dari kelas yang dipilih, atau perorangnya?" tanya Ayumi.

"Pasangan. Jadi yang akan berpidato nanti adalah yang laki-laki untuk mewakili kelasnya," ucap Kobayashi tersenyum.

Conan mengangkat tangan. "Ya, Kudo?" tanya Kobayashi.

"Untuk apa SMP Teitan menunjuk Raja dan Ratu?" tanya Conan malas.

"Simbol dan contoh bagi murid SMP Teitan," ujar Kobayashi tampak bangga, "Itu tujuannya."

"Dengan kata lain, yang terpilih harus memiliki hal yang bagus dalam personalitas, kemampuan akademis, kharisma, dan hal lainnya yang akan menunjukkan sekolah ini sebagai sekolah yang bagus," komentar Ai.

"Tepat, maka dari itu…" ujar Kobayashi menggantung, "guru dan murid yang akan memilih."

"Kalau akademis dan kharisma, kita punya Conan dan Ai yang memenuhi itu semua kan?" seru Genta pada semua anak.

Akibatnya, ada anak yang setuju dan tidak. Yang tidak, tentu saja penggemar Conan dan Ai. Mereka semua ingin bersanding sebagai Raja dan Ratu. Atau setidaknya sebagai wakil kelas bersama. Mitsuhiko dan Ayumi juga termasuk dalam kelompok ini. Dan yang setuju, kebetulan banyak dari kelas ini yang bersikap netral terhadap Ai dan Conan, dan memiliki rasa hormat yang tinggi pada mereka berdua dikarenakan banyak hal.

Namun, keduanya tampak tidak berminat, dan mereka merasa percuma mendebat untuk mengundurkan diri. Dilihat dari sisi manapun, mereka unggul. Bahkan Kobayashi sampai juga menyatakan persetujuannya. Meski ada yang ingin menggantikan posisi salah satu dari kedua kandidat. Tapi, kedua kandidat tidak menginginkan untuk dipilih. Karena yang semua yang tidak menyutujui ingin mendampingi Conan atau Ai, mereka menjadi tidak berminat untuk mengambil kesempatan itu karena Conan dan Ai ingin mundur. Akibatnya, tidak ada yang ingin mendapatkan posisi itu, sehingga Conan dan Ai mengalah untuk mengambil posisi itu.

—X—

**Jam istirahat**

"Genta, kenapa kamu mengusulkan Conan dan Ai menjadi wakil dari kelas kita?" tanya Ayumi. Dia merasa Genta-lah penyebab dari terpilihnya Conan dan Ai.

"Tentu saja karena mereka cocok," jawab Genta. Sontak yang lain memandang Genta terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu cocok?" tanya Mitsuhiko geram, "Mereka cocok jadi pasangan, begitu?"

"Benar begitu Genta?" tanya Ayumi.

"Siapa bilang, mereka memang cocok 'kan?" ucap Genta nyengir penuh arti karena menangkap kecemburuan dari nada bicara Mitsuhiko dan Ayumi, "Bahkan Kobayashi-sensei setuju denganku."

"Tapi mereka berdua tidak mau," kata Ayumi.

"Tapi, akhirnya mereka mau," bela Genta.

"Tapi, itu terpaksa," sahut Mitsuhiko tidak mau kalah.

"Itu bukan masalah selama mereka setuju," ucap Genta akhirnya, "Lagi pula, kenapa kalian tidak suka jika Conan dan Ai terpilih? Bukankah itu bagus? Anggota dari Detektif Teitan menjadi Raja dan Ratu SMP Teitan."

Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko tampak berpikir. Ai kembali pada majalahnya. Conan menatap Genta. Genta mengacungkan kedua jempol dan tersenyum lebar pada Conan selagi yang lain tidak memerhatikan.

"Dia benar-benar tahu perasaanku," batin Conan kesal karena bisa terbaca oleh Genta.

—X—

"Bagaimana menurutmu pemilihan Ratu dan Raja itu?" tanya Ai setelah berpisah dengan Genta, Ayumi, dan Mitsuhiko saat pulang bersama.

"Haaah?" jawab Conan terkejut.

"Bukan 'hah'. Aku menanyakan hal lain," tegur Ai.

"Heh. Cocok juga untukmu. Ratu," bisik Conan.

"Aku tidak tuli, Conan," jawab Ai kesal, "aku mendengar dengan jelas."

"Hahaha," tawa Conan.

"Jangan tertawa," ucap Ai dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

"Maaf, Ai-chan," ucap Conan tersenyum. Entah kapan dia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan 'tatapan' Ai hingga dia tidak terpengaruh.

"Jawab."

"Menurutku, bagus juga untuk menjadi contoh anak-anak itu. Meskipun nanti akan merepotkan," ujar Conan menerawang langit.

Ai mengangguk. "Jadi, kau akan menyiapkan pidato yang bagus?" tanya Ai.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Jawab aku dulu."

"Iya, iya," jawab Conan. "Aku akan beri pidato singkat saja. Soal terpilih atau tidak, aku tidak begitu peduli."

"Kau bilang bagus jika kau terpilih," ucap Ai, "kenapa sekarang tidak peduli?"

"Tidak apa, karena ada bagusnya terpilih ataupun tidak," jawab Conan.

"Oh, ya? Apa lagi bagusnya kalau terpilih?" tanya Ai iseng.

"Kalaupun terpilih, tidak jelek juga jika menjadi pemimpin bersamamu," jawab Conan.

Ai hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya, sedikit tersipu.

Kemudian, mereka berjalan dalam diam. Keduanya jadi agak kikuk. Conan memang mulai makin berani. Dia makin sering mengungkapkan hal-hal seperti itu.

"Ah, ini rumahmu," ucap Conan tiba-tiba, "kalau begitu… sampai jumpa besok, Ai," ujar Conan tersenyum dan mulai melangkah pergi.

"Conan," panggil Ai.

"Ya?" jawab Conan berbalik

"Menurutmu, kita pasti terpilih?" tanya Ai.

"Kalau siswa juga memilih, ingat saja berapa hadiah yang kita terima pada valentine tahun lalu," ucap Conan nyengir. Setelahnya, dia segera masuk ke dalam Rumahnya.

Ai hanya tersenyum teringat ucapan Conan beberapa saat tadi. _Kalaupun terpilih, tidak jelek juga jika menjadi pemimpin bersamamu_. Lalu dia bergegas ke dalam rumahnya.

—X—

"Aku pulang," sapa Conan saat masuk ke rumahnya.

"Selamat datang," sapa Ran yang sedang menggendong bayinya. Conan tersenyum.

"Aku pulang, Yamato-chan," sapa Conan pada bayi yang digendong Ran. Bayi satu tahun itu hanya tertawa. Conan tersenyum lagi.

"Di mana Niichan?" tanya Conan pada Ran.

"Kasus. Seperti biasa," ucap Ran sebal, "selalu saja tergila-gila dengan kasus."

Conan tersenyum maklum. Begitulah dirinya dan kakaknya itu. "Benar-benar seperti biasa 'kan? Berarti tidak ada masalah dengannya."

"Kau benar," ucap Ran tersenyum.

"Tapi memang kadang seharusnya dia lebih sering di Rumah. Akan kukatakan pada Niichan nanti," Conan baru akan pergi ke kamarnya sebelum dipanggil oleh Ran.

"Ya?" tanya Conan.

"Bagaimana denganmu dan Ai?" tanya Ran usil, "Baik-baik saja 'kan?"

"Iya. Baik-baik saja," ucap Conan datar.

"Kapan akan kau utarakan?" tanya Ran tersenyum lembut.

"Itu…" ucap Conan menggantung.

"Itu?"

"Tergantung pada waktu yang tepat. Dan Neechan tidak harus tau itu kapan 'kan?" ucap Conan tersenyum, "Lebih bagus kalau aku pulang dengan membawa berita itu secara tiba-tiba."

Lalu Conan pergi beranjak ke kamarnya. Mengganti baju dan merebahkan diri di kasur, memekirkan apa yang diucapkan oleh Ran tadi.

"Memang benar. Sudah lama aku teralih pada Ai meski aku masih menyayangi Ran. Itu tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi. Dia keluargaku. Haaah… kapan akan kusampaikan padanya ya?" batin Conan galau.

_Handphone_ Conan bergetar sebentar. Menandakan pesan yang masuk. Conan mengambil benda itu dengan malas.

"_Kau benar-benar ingin memimpin bersamaku?_" Conan terkejut bukan main mendapat pesan seperti itu dari Ai.

"_Kau juga mau?_" tanya Conan balik.

"_Kalau begitu, kita kuasai SMP itu di tahun terakhir ini._" Conan tersenyum mendapat balasan itu.

"_Yaah… bagus juga. Anak-anak kelas 3 SMP itu jadi bisa tenang dengan ujian mereka. Mari lakukan_."

Setelahnya tidak ada balasan ataupun keinginan mengirim pesan. Conan hanya tersenyum riang, menikmati kesepakatan mereka.

—X—

**Satu Minggu Kemudian**

**Aula SMP Teitan**

"Ya! Itu dia pidato dari kelas 3-B. Terakhir, adalah pidato yang akan disampaikan oleh Kelas 3-C, Conan Kudo dan Ai Haibara," ucap pembawa acara semangat. Lalu, naiklah Conan dan Ai ke atas panggung dengan tenang dan disambut tepuk tangan antusias dari banyak orang. Jelas kalau mereka menantikan pidato kali ini.

Conan menguasai _mike_ untuk menyampaikan pidatonya sebagia wakil. Setelah member hormat pada para guru dan mengamati semua temannya beberapa saat, Conan mulai bicara, "Teman-teman dan para Guru sekalian, mungkin sebagian besar dari kalian mengetahui siapa kami, dan bagaimana kami bersikap. Atau mungkin kalian hanya mengetahui itu dari teman-teman kalian. Itu bukan masalah. Seperti yang kita ketahui bersama, tujuan utama dari pemilihan Raja dan Ratu SMP Teitan adalah menentukan simbol serta contoh bagi para murid di SMP ini. Kuharap, kalian bisa dengan bijak menentukan siapa yang paling pantas mendapatkannya. Teman-teman kita yang telah maju kedepan, telah menyampaikan apa yang akan mereka lakukan dengan gelar itu jika jatuh pada mereka. Kami sendiri tidak beda jauh dengan mereka dalam hal janji. Kami akan mencoba menjadi contoh dan simbol yang baik bagi kalian. Terima Kasih."

Semua terdiam. Tidak siap dengan pidato singkat itu. Setelah yang lainnya berpidato jauh lebih lama, pasangan Conan dan Ai hanya berpidato dengan singkat dan langsung ke tujuan dari pemilihan Raja dan Ratu SMP Teitan, sekaligus mengumumkan bagaimana mereka bersikap. Ditambah dengan kharisma yang mereka keluarkan, mereka membuat semua yakin bahwa yang mereka katakan adalah fakta dan benar.

Dengan pidato itu, pemilihan suara didominasi oleh pasangan Conan dan Ai. Sehingga mereka terpilih menjadi Raja dan Ratu SMP Teitan.

—X—

Saat Conan hanya tinggal berdua dengan Ai. Ai memulai pembicaraan.

"Raja. Cocok dengan sifat sombongmu, eh?"

"Itu juga berlaku untukmu, Ratu dengan sifat dinginmu itu," balas Conan.

Saat mereka akan berpisah di depan rumah Ai, ada dua orang yang sedang berpacaran melewat mereka. Dan Conan memperhatikan mereka. Sementara Ai memperhatikan Conan. Dari pengamatan Ai, Conan membayangkan dirinya bersama seseorang. Dan Ai berharap dan tahu, itu adalah dia.

Lalu Ai berkata, "Tak sabar punya pacar, Tantei-kun?"

"Hah? Ap-apa?" Conan bingung gelagapan dan bingung dengan awal pembicaraan yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Mungkin dengan gelar Raja itu, kau bisa merebut istri orang dengan mudah, bukan?" ejek Ai.

Conan berhenti melangkah tepat di sebelah Ai.

BRUK

Conan mendorong Ai ke tembok di depan rumah Ai dengan kedua tangannya di bahu Ai. Lalu Conan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ai. Orang yang melihatnya, mungkin akan menyaksikan ini sebagai adegan romatis. Tapi tidak bagi Ai yang melihat dengan jelas mata Conan. Penuh amarah.

"Kau keterlaluan, Haibara!" bisik Conan dengan nada permusuhan. Lalu, Conan segera pergi dari sana menuju rumahnya, meninggalkan Ai dengan wajah terkejut.

* * *

><p>Bagaimana?<p>

Yang paling sulit di chapter ini adalah bagian pidato. Karena aku tidak berpengalaman dalam hal itu. Apakah kalian lebih suka cerita yang pendek seperti ini, atau panjang seperti yang dulu? Mohon Jawabannya ya?

Akhir kata, Review, Please!


	9. Pengakuan

****Disclaimer :****

Detective Conan adalah milik Aoyama Gosho

**Balasan Untuk** **Reviewers:**

**otaku-chan: **Baiklah. Kubuat jadi agak lambat kalau bisa. Hehe. Dan chapter ini, salah satu tulisan terpanjangku juga. Hope you like it. :)

**conan-chan:** jawabannya ada di sini! :) maaf ya updatenya tidak sesuai jadwal. :(

: Adegan konfilk. Waduh. Entah yang ini bisa disebut konflik atau nggak. Heheha. Maaf kalau kurang berkenan. :(

KidMoonLight: Ini dia yang kamu nanti! :P Maaf ya udah bikin Kid penasaran. :)

Enji86: Ya... chapter sebelumnya, aku memang tidak memasukan detail tentang hubungan mereka. Di sini, ada 'sedikit' cerita tentang hubungan mereka 2 tahun lalu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Ai bisa tidak bahagia dengan ini, apa karena Author yang tidak paham sifat Ai, atau karena Author seorang laki-laki jadi tidak begitu mengerti perasaan wanita? Mohon bimbingannya. :)

makmun77: Terima kasih! Kuharap yang ini lebih bagus. :)

Guest: Maaf, maaf. ini kulanjutkan. Shinichi kuhadirkan seperti yang kamu minta. Conan gak move on? Mungkin Author yang gak berpengalaman. Ahahahaha. Mengenai saranmu, lihat chapter ini ya... Maaf lama..

**Catatan Penulis:**

Kubuat lagi chapter ini jadi lebih panjang. Karena ada yang meminta begitu. Bagi kalian yang tidak suka, maaf ya. Tapi Author jelas tidak bisa memenuhi semua permintaan kalian. Jadi, Author mengambil satu-satunya usulan.**  
><strong>

Maaf chapter ini menjadi lama. Bukan karena panjang, tapi karena deadline pekerjaan Author makin dekat. Jadi harus makin fokus ke sana. Author sedang memikirkan kemungkinan update dua kali seimnggu untuk sementara waktu. Mohon pengertiannya ya...

Sekarang, kupersembahkan kisah ini pada para readers dan reviewers.

* * *

><p><strong>Pengakuan<strong>

By **Byzan**

Ai sangat terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Conan. Terlebih nada yang diucapkan dengan nada penuh permusuhan itu. Juga panggilan Conan yang menggunakan nama belakangnya. Rasanya delapan tahun yang mereka habiskan bersama semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka itu menjadi sia-sia. Dalam delapan tahun itu, Conan mengenalnya dengan membencinya. Kemudian Conan memberikan cahaya dalam hidupnya yang gelap. Pemuda itu juga telah membuat Ai membuka hatinya. Bahkan sampai mecintai pemuda itu, begitu pula sebaliknya. Sampai dua tahun terakhir, mereka menjadi sangat dekat. Bisa dikatakan seperti Shinichi dan Ran semasa dulu. Meski tidak ada hubungan khusus, mereka sangat dekat seperti orang yang pacaran.

Ai bingung dengan reaksi Conan. Dia sering mengejeknya, tapi tidak pernah membuatnya sejengkel tadi. "Tidak. Kata jengkel tidak tepat. Dia marah. Sangat marah. Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya marah seperti tadi," batin Ai. Kurang dari satu detik, dia menyadarinya. "Mungkinkah dia mengira merebut istri orang, berarti merebut Ran?"

"Aku tak bermaksud demikian," bisik Ai pada entah siapa. Dia sebenarnya bermaksud mengartikan teman-teman satu sekolahnya sebagai rakyat, karena merekalah Raja dan Ratu mereka. Dan merebut istri orang maksudnya mengambil salah satu orang dari sekolahnya atau bahkan merebut pacar orang lain. Dia tidak mengerti. Biasanya Conan dan dirinya menggunakan istilah-istilah atau perumpamaan. Tapi kenapa dia tidak mengerti apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Justru dia malah mengartikan ucapan Ai sebagai sesuatau yang paling harfiah.

Ai bingung bagaimana mengatakan hal itu padanya, mengatakan bahwa ini adalah kesalahpahaman. Entah Conan akan percaya atau tidak dengan kata-katanya nanti saat dia mengucapkannya. Mungkin Conan terlalu terkejut hingga tidak berpikir seperti biasanya. Apapun alasan kemarahannya, Ai merasa dia yang kali ini harus meminta maaf pada Conan. Tapi meminta maaf sekarang akan percuma. Dia memutuskan untuk memintanya besok. Maka Ai masuk ke rumahnya dengan tatapan hampa tapi dengan pimikiran yang penuh dan rumit.

—X—

Conan memasuki rumah tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Tidak biasanya, bahkan tidak menyapa Ran atau Takeru yang ada di hadapannya sama sekali.

"Conan-kun," panggil Ran cemas melihat ekspresi Conan yang murka, bingung, dan sedih secara bersamaan. Tapi yang dipanggil diam saja dan terus berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dan menutup pintunya dengan agak keras, untuk kemudian menguncinya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Yukiko pada Ran saat melihat anaknya terlihat… kesal.

"Entahlah," ucap Ran menggelengkan kepalanya, "ketika pulang dia tidak menyapa aku atau Takeru-chan. Kupanggil dia bahkan tidak repot-repot untuk menoleh." Memang hal itu sangat aneh. Conan selalu berlaku baik pada Ran, juga Takeru.

"Apa ada kejadian 'menarik' di sekolahnya, ya?" tanya Yukiko pada dirinya sendiri.

"Menarik?" tanya Ran bingung.

"Hal-hal yang membuat Co-chan seperti itu pasti menarik bukan?" jawab Yukiko mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Aku akan membantunya lewat bayang-bayang."

"Jadi, menurut Ibu, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Ran tersenyum kecil, melihat tingkah mertuanya yang khas dan tidak berubah sejak dulu.

"Pertama, berarti teman-temannya," Yukiko tersenyum jenaka.

"Berarti Ai?" tanya Ran memastikan dengan senyum jenakanya juga, namun lebih lembut.

"Kau sangat mengerti dan perhatian kepada mereka ya?" senyum usil Yukiko muncul seolah ingin sedikit mengganggu Ran.

Ran sempat bingung karena mengenal senyum mertuanya itu, namun dia berucap, "Yaah… aku mengenal mereka sejak kecil kan?"

"Lebih dari itu…" Yukiko menggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan kiri di samping wajahnya menunjukkan jawaban Ran yang kurang tepat, "Mereka memiliki keadaan yang mirip denganmu dan Shin-chan dulu." Jawab Yukiko senang.

"Ibu…" ucap Ran seolah kesal, yang direspon dengan senyum jenaka mertuanya.

"Daripada itu, apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantu?" tanya Ran .

"Semua ada waktunya," ucap Yukiko, "Tapi pertama, beritahu suamimu, dan jangan mengambil tindakan apapun sebelum kita berdiskusi."

"Aku harus bilang apa padanya?"

"Katakan untung meluangkan waktu setidaknya hari Minggu nanti."

Ran mengangguk, lalu bertanya lagi, "Bagaimana dengan Ayah?"

"Dia terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya, dia juga tidak akan banyak membantu jika kita mengajaknya. Sekarang, ayo mulai," ucap Yukiko seraya pergi menuju rumah tetangganya. Ran yang melihatnya tersenyum dan mulai menelpon suaminya.

—X—

Shinichi mengangkat _handphone_-nya yang bergetar. Telepon dari Ran. Kebetulan dia sedang ada di Kantornya dan tidak ada urusan mendesak. Jadi dia mengangkatnya.

"Halo, Ran. Ada apa?"

"_Soal Conan_," jawab Ran lembut, namun agak sedikit cemas.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Shinichi agak awas karena mendengar nada cemas Ran.

Kemudian Ran menceritakan apa yang baru dialami. Lalu berucap, "_Ibu bilang dia minta kau meluangkan waktu untuknya hari Minggu ini_."

"Hm? Berarti 4 hari lagi ya? Baiklah akan kuuasahakan," jawab Shinichi, "Dasar. Bukannya Ibu biarkan saja dia agar belajar dengan sendirinya."

"_Shinichi… kau tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya?_"

"Tidak. Tapi aku bisa menebak."

"_Begitu? Menurutmu apa?_"

"Kau sama tahunya. Kita mirip dengan mereka dulu, yaah… meski aku tidak pernah sebegitu marahnya padamu. Entah apa yang terjadi diantara mereka."

"_Yaah… tapi Ai tidak pernah menunggu Conan kembali selama bertahun-tahun._"

"Sayang, jangan bahas itu lagi, kumohon," ujar Shinichi memutar bola matanya.

"_Hihihi… iya aku tahu._"

"Jadi, apa rencana Ibu?"

"_Belum tahu. Katanya jangan melakukan apapun sebelum kita bertiga berdiskusi._"

"Haaah? Lalu kenapa Ibu sudah menyuruhku meluangkan waktu?"

"_Harusnya kau yang beritahu aku, kau detektif dan anaknya kan?_"

"Dia salah satu kasus tersulitku, terlebih soal rencana dan urusannya yang ini," jawab Shinichi frustasi karena tidak bisa menebak, "tapi, kau juga harus meluangkan waktu hari Minggu ini ya?"

"_Tidak perlu diminta, selama Takeru-chan tidak bisa ditinggal Ibunya, kau pikir ada yang bisa kulakuan selain tinggal di rumah?_"

"Hahahaha… Benar. Tapi kau senang juga kan bisa bersama Takeru-chan?" tanya Shinichi.

"_Tentu saja, meskipun memang merepotkan memiliki bayi tanpa suaminya disisinya_," jawab Ran pura-pura kesal.

"Oi, oi, Ran. Berhenti mengejekku," jawab Shinichi yang kesal.

"_Ehehehe… maaf, maaf,_" jawab Ran, bersamaan dengan itu, suara tangis bayi terdengar. "_Eh? Maaf Shinichi, sepertinya Takeru-chan meminta perhatianku._"

"Iya. Baik-baiklah di rumah. Jangan terlalu pikirkan Conan. Ibu bisa mengurusnya."

"_Baiklah. Kau juga. Hati-hati ya. Ingat Takeru-chan munuggumu_," jawab Ran mengingatkan.

"Iya, sudah ya, jaa~" bersamaan dengan itu, Shinichi mematikan _handphone _-nya.

Shinichi kemudian menatap langit-langit Kantor Detektif Swasta miliknya. Meskipun tidak melanjutkan SMA, dia telah membuktikan pada seluruh Jepang, juga Internasional melalui kasus Kaito Kid yang sering muncul, bahwa dirinya adalah detektif handal. Meskipun sempat menghilang, dengan menunjukkan dirinya sedikit pada dunia, dia dengan cepat mendapat kepercayaan untuk menangani banyak sekali kasus. Sehingga dia akhirnya membuka Kantor Detektif Swasta ini, dan langsung ditanggapi positif oleh masyarakat dengan banyaknya hal negative yang dilaporkan kepadanya.

Conan memang adik yang menyebalkan. Dengan tubuh SMP seperti itu, dia sudah mendapat banyak kepercayaan sebanyak dirinya sekarang ini. Mungkin harga yang pantas untuk Conan dan juga dirinya. Mengingat dia meruntuhkan organisasi paling mengerikan se-Jepang, dan perwakilan FBI secara tidak resmi mengucapkan terima kasih pada mereka berdua, ketika James dan Jodie datang kembali untuk mengunjungi mereka dan membeberkan hal itu pada saat sebuah kasus yang sedang ditangani mereka belum lama setelah kemunculan Shinichi. Hasilnya pihak kepolisian makin percaya ditambah kasus yang diselesaikan Shinichi secara tersembunyi sewaktu dia masih menjadi Conan.

Lebih dari banyak hal, Conan dan dirinya menjadi berbeda. Kemungkinan besar karena Shinichi telah bertemu Ran, dan memiliki keluarga dari kekasihnya itu. Tepatnya, Shinichi berubah lebih banyak dari Conan. Bocah itu berubah setelah kehilangan Ran yang hanya disadari beberapa orang. Dan kedekatannya dengan Ai yang disengaja oleh keduanya tanpa persetujuan yang lainnya, membuat Shinichi dan Conan berbeda makin jauh karena pasangannya orang yang berbeda jauh pula sifatnya.

"Dalam urusan cinta, aku lebih sukses dan paham darimu, Otouto-chan," gumam Shinichi, "Jadi aku akan membantumu sedikit."

—X—

Conan manghadap jendela Kamarnya yang menghadap ke Rumah Agasa. Tapi bukan rumah di depannya yang diperhatikan olehnya. Melainkan langit sore yang mulai menghitam. Tapi dalam pikirannya dia sama sekali mengabaikan hal itu. Pikirannya berkecamuk dengan ucapan singkat Ai. Hanya satu kalimat namun menusuknya hatinya dengan segala cara. Tangannya dikepal sedemikian kuat sehingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Dia memikirkan banyak hal. Dimulai dari perhitiannya pada Ai yang lebih dari sekedar teman maupun sahabat. Jelas dia memerhatikan Ai lebih dari itu, meski perlakuan padanya tidak lebih dari sahabat. Sampai ahirnya dia berani melangkah lebih jauh. Selama ini dia tahu bahwa Ai sering diajak kencan atau diminta menjadi pacar oleh banyak orang. Terutama dari sekolahnya.

Conan yang mengetahui penolakan Ai secara datar, membuatnya menjadi makin ciut untuk mengajak Ai seperti yang dilakukannya dulu ketika mengajak Ran. Bahkan dia pernah juga melihat seorang dari teman sekelasnya menembak Ai di hadapan seluruh temannya di kelas itu waktu istirahat. Mungkin dia pikir Ai tidak akan tega menolak anak itu jika di hadapan teman-temannya. Hasilnya Ai malah menolak dengan tegas dan memarahinya karena menembaknya di depan banyak orang.

Ai mengatakan bahwa seharusnya anak itu seharusnya tidak membuat panik orang yang disukainya. Terlebih dengan maksud melemahkan orang yang diinginkannya. Ai bilang padanya bahwa anak itu belum mengerti apa itu cinta, dan melarangnya mempermainkannya terutama jika dia tidak mengerti apa yang dipermainkannya. Kejadian itu membuat anak itu ditertawakan oleh satu kelas. Lain dengan Conan, dia memandang anak itu dengan rasa kasihan. Dia juga merasa makin takut untuk mengutarakan perasaannya pada Ai.

Sampai akhirnya tahun yang lalu, tepat pertengahan semester pertama di tahun kedua mereka membaur di SMP Teitan, Conan memutuskan bahwa tidak baik dia menyembunyikannya. Dia berencana mengatakannya. Di Tropical Land, tempat yang tepat untuk wujud seperti mereka mungkin. Saat itu, di saat istirahat, Conan dan Ai pergi ke atap sekolah, setelah Conan memintanya. Tidak ada yang curiga, mereka berdua memang biasa berdua meski tidak banyak yang suka akan hal itu.

Di atap, Conan mengumpulkan keberaniannya, dan mengajaknya ke Tropical Land. Sementara wajahnya memerah dia menghadap ke arah lain selain wajah Ai, takut terlihat oleh Ai tentang perasaannya. Waktu itu dia takut Ai akan menolak. Dia takut Ai akan mengejeknya. Dia takut Ai akan memarahinya. Dia takut Ai akan menjauhi dirinya. Untunglah hal itu tidak terjadi. Ai menerima ajakannya dengan senang hati. Begitulah anggapan Conan.

Bersama Ai, Conan bersenang-senang di sana. Biasanya Ai memang kelihatannya mengerikan baginya. Tapi, sebenarnya dia gadis yang kesepian karena dunianya yang gelap, namun Conan telah berhasil membawanya keluar dari keterpurukan itu. Meskipun sering kali Ai masih menyebalkan. Tapi Conan mau tidak mau menyukai Ai yang itu. Rasanya ada seseorang didekatnya yang mengerti dunianya, terlebih dia berbagi takdir dengannya.

Conan berencana mengatakan perasaannya pada sore hari di dalam wahana Bianglala. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa banyak orang yang melakukannya. Tapi pikirannya yang tidak begitu romantis membuatnya tidak memiliki banyak pilihan karena dia tidak sabar untuk menyatakannya. Namun begitu, sebagaimana orang lain, makin dekat ia dengan waktu itu, semakin gugup dan takut dirinya.

**Flashback**

**Conan's POV**

"Ai, sudah sore," ucapku pada wanita yang kusukai sejak lama, "wahana ini yang terakhir ya?" Aku menunjuk dengan memandang sebuah Bianglala yang tidak begitu ramai.

"Kau ingin ber-_nostalgia_ tentang kehidupanmu dulu di sini, Tantei-kun?" ejek Ai.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku dengan bingung.

"Kau yang tebak sendiri," jawab Ai malas.

"Ran? Sudahlah… itu sudah lama. Nikmati saja apa yang ada di depanmu," jawabku tidak peduli dengan wajah seceria mungkin saat aku gugup dan ketakutan.

"Hmp, kau seperti anak kecil sungguhan. Tapi anak kecil memang kadang benar," Ai menyindir dengan senyum manis yang tak lepas dari wajahnya.

Lalu Ai memasuki Bianglala itu, lalu aku menyusul masuk. Pintu Bianglala tertutup, dan Bianglala mulai bergerak naik.

Di dalam sana, kami terdiam. Dengan pintu yang telah tertutup, rasanya ruangan ini menjadi ruang pribadi kami. Aku ingin mengatakan satu hal. Tapi rasanya sulit sekali. Tubuhku serasa dingin, namun keringat tetap mengalir dari pori-pori kulitku.

Ai juga tidak jauh berbeda. Mungkin dia mengerti apa yang ingin kulakukan di sini. Namun, satu lagi hal lagi yang membuatku kagum padanya. Dia bisa bersikap tenang dalam hampir semua situasi, tidak terkecuali situasi seperti ini. Aku ingin mengatakan satu hal, tapi rasanya malah banyak sekali yang ingin kusampaikan. Aku pun terdiam hingga aku memantapkan hatiku untuk berkata. Saat itu, kami berada tepat di puncak Bianglala.

"Ai…" panggilku menggantung.

"Ya?" Ai menjawab dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajahnya. Membuatku takut sekaligus berani. Membuatku cemas sekaligus tenang. Itu karena tersirat kebahagian yang ingin selalu kulukiskan di wajahnya. Saat itu, aku berharap dapat memilikinya. Tidak seperti dulu. Dulu aku berpikir bahwa aku rela pergi dari Ran dariku selama dia tersenyum. Sekarang, aku tidak rela pergi, tidak jika tidak bisa membawa senyum itu bersamaku.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, boleh?" ucapku gugup.

"Kau sudah bertanya," ucap Ai santai.

"Ai, kumohon. Ini serius," ucapku agak frustasi.

"Hmph, baik. Bicaralah," ucap Ai seolah agak bingung, namun itu memberiku semangat.

"Aku… senang berada di sini…" ucapku menggantung.

"…" Ai diam dengan senyumnya. Masih sabar menunggu lanjutan ucapanku.

"… bersamamu," ucapku. Ada sedikit ekspresi terkejut di wajah Ai, namun dia tetap masih menguasai dirinya. Sedangkan aku, aku sedikit lega dengan apa yang baru saja kuucapkan. Terlebih reaksi Ai bukanlah hal yang negatif.

"…" Ai masih saja diam menunggu pertanyaanku.

"Apakah… kamu… mau…" sampai sini tenggorokkanku tercekat. Rasanya ada yang menahanku untuk mengatakan kelanjutannya. Namun, aku tahu, akulah yang menahan cuapanku sendiri. Aku ingin sekali mangatakannya. Tapi, kegugupanku telah menjadi musuhku sendiri dengan menahanku melakukan apa yang kuinginkan.

"Apakah… kau mau…" aku mencoba mengulanginya meski aku tahu bahwa itu terlihat konyol, "… pergi bersamaku lain kali?" Itulah ucapan yang ku keluarkan. Namun bukan itu yang ingin kuucapkan.

"Tentu," jawab Ai riang. Namun, sedikit ada raut kecewa di wajahnya. Benarkah? Mungkin saja tidak benar. Mungkin otakku yang tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Mungkin saja aku hanya berharap bahwa Ai ingin aku mengucapakan apa yang ingin kuucapkan sebelumnya.

Dan kami diam dalam keheningan ruang pribadi kami. Sampai akhirnya pintu bianglala terbuka, dan berakhirlah ruang pribadi kami. Bahkan kami pulang dalam diam. Sampai di rumah, Ai hanya mengatakan satu hal padaku, "Terima kasih atas memori hari ini, Conan-kun. Aku akan menantikan ajakanmu seperti yang tadi kau tawarkan."

Dengan itu, dia memasuki rumahnya. Dan aku berajalan menuju rumahku dan merutuki mulutku karena tidak bisa mengucapkan apa yang menjadi tujuan utamaku.

Itulah 'kencan' pertamaku dengan Ai.

**End of Flashback**

**Normal POV**

Conan mengingat hari itu sebagai salah satu hari terindahnya meski agak melenceng dari apa yang direncanakannya. Mengingat itu, Conan sedih bukan main. Rasanya seolah waktu itu Ai mengerti perasaannya, tapi baru saja dia mengejeknya tanpa beban sama sekali.

Dulu, pernah juga Conan melihat Ai diganggu oleh temannya—mantan temannya, lebih tepatnya menggodanya. Conang menghampiri orang untuk kemudain berkelahi dengan panggoda itu. Bukan sesuatu yang biasa dilakukan Conan. Mungkin itulah satu-satunya kejadian yang menjadikan Conan terlihat oleh pihak sekolah memiliki sisi gelap; meski teman-temannya mendukung apa yang dilakukan Conan. Akibatnya, Conan dan penggoda itu diberi hukuman skors selama dua minggu.

Selesai mendengar hukumannya, Conan dan penggoda itu keluar, Conan disambut pertanyaan oleh Ai, "Kenapa kau menolongku?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Conan balik.

"Itu bisa melukaimu kan?" tanya Ai cemas. Dan itu, cukup untuk terima kasih Conan.

"Penggoda ini," ucap Conan menunjuk orang disebelahnya dengan jempolnya, "adalah orang dari klub karate, aku pernah menghadapi yang orang berjenis sama dengan kemampuan yang lebih mengerikan tanpa terluka."

"Bukan begitu," protes Ai, "kau tahu aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri. Kenapa kau malah repot-repot membantuku? Lihatlah, _image_-mu menjadi jelek di mata sekolah."

"Aku hanya perlu meutupinya dengan nilai sempurna di semua mata ujian kan?" ucap Conan nyengir, "Itu bukan masalah, sama sekali bukan."

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Kenapa kau membantuku, sementara kau tahu aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri?" tanya Ai.

"Aku percaya dan tahu lebih dari siapapun kecuali dirimu sendiri tentang itu," jawab Conan tersenyum ringan kea rah Ai, "Aku hanya tidak suka kau digoda seolah kau wanita gampangan seperti tadi."

Ai terlihat terkejut. Namun Conan tidak begitu memperhatikannya, malu karena mengatakan hal tadi. Dia hanya ingin mengambil tas di kelasnya, untuk kemuadian pulang dan tidak kembali selama dua minggu. Conan tidak menyadarinya yang mungkin akan disesalinya, dibelakangnnya, Ai tersenyum sangat manis—juga tatapan sayang menatap punggung Conan.

Conan tidak mengerti, semua itu jelas menujukkan perasaannya. Itu jelas baginya, kenapa itu bisa tidak jelas bagi Ai? Apa Ai tidak mau menanggapinya? Conan tidak tahu. Ai tidak menganggapnya. Itu yang Conan putuskan. Sakit? Pasti. Conan merasakan perasaan tidak suka —benci pada apa yang Ai lakukan padanya belum lama ini. Sebelum disadarinya, air matanya mulai menggenangi matanya.

—X—

**Ai's POV**

Air mataku sudah lama berhenti. Aku termenung menyesal dengan apa yang telah kuucapkan padanya. Terlebih mengingat perhatian Conan yang ditujukan kepadaku. Dari dulu, Conan selalu manjagaku. Saat organisasi berada dekat, saat kasus-kasus besar yang kami berdua namai, seperti Countdown to Heaven dimana Conan memiliki ide untuk melompat dari gedung ke gedung lain, maupun Quarter of Silence, saat kami ditembaki dan Conan berusaha melindungiku. Aku tersenyum kecil karena kami menemai kasus-kasus itu dengan nama yang terdengar aneh dan jadi terkesan kekanakan.

Lalu ada juga saat dimana Conan memukuli orang yang menggodaku satu setengah tahun lalu ketika kami masih kelas satu SMP. Dia bilang alasannya, dia tidak suka dengan perlakuan penggoda itu. Jadi dia memukulinya meski tahu bahwa aku bisa mneyelesaikannya sendiri.

Aku juga dengan bebas melihat dan berekspresi ketika Conan mengajakku pergi 'kencan' untuk pertama kalinya. Aku merasakan wajahku memanas saat itu. Tapi Conan memalingkan wajahnya sehingga tidak melihatku. Tapi aku dengan leluasa melihat kegugupannya dan wajahnya yang memerah. Dia terlihat sangat lucu di mataku. Apalagi dengan sikap gugupnya saat mengajakku. Gugupnya tidak seperti orang-orang yang menembaknya. Dia terlihat lebih gugup. Tapi, justru karena itu aku tahu bahwa dia jujur dan tulus.

TOK TOK

Aku terkejut mendengar suara itu. Kudiamkan saja tapi suara itu. Biasanya Ayah akan mendiamkanku jika dalam ketukan pertamanya aku tidak menjawab. Tapi ketukan itu muncul lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Jadi aku tahu itu bukan Ayah.

"Siapa?" tanyaku kesal.

"Neechan," jawab suara itu. Suara riang yang sangat akrab.

"Eh? Yukiko-nee?" batinku bingung. "Mau apa dia? Aku tidak percaya kalau Conan menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya. Rasanya itu tidak Conan."

Terdengar bunyi ketukan lagi. Jadi aku buru-buru 'membereskan' wajahku yang berantakan, dan menghampiri pintu untuk membukanya, sambil menyiapkan senyum terbaikku.

Kubuka pintu, dan menyapanya dengan senyum tadi yang kusiapkan, "Neechan? Ada apa?"

"Boleh aku masuk dulu?" tanya Yukiko tersenyum.

"Maaf. Tentu saja. Silakan."

Yukiko-nee duduk di kasurku yang agak berantakan karena tadi aku duduk di sana sambil bersedih. Kemudian dia berkata setelah aku duduk disebelahnya, "Pertanyaanmu tadi, harusnya aku yang mengatakannya. Ada apa dengan Conan? Apa yang Ai-chan bilang padanya?"

"Eh? Dia memberi tahu Neechan?" tanyaku terkejut.

"Hihi," tawanya, "tidak, kau yang baru saja memberitahuku."

Aku tersenyum kecil dan tanpa kusadari menjadi senyum sedih, "Berada dalam wujud ini ternyata membuatku jadi agak bodoh karena terjebak ucapan itu ya?"

"Bukannya bodoh. Tapi situasimu sudah menjadi tenang. Kau sudah terbiasa dengan situasi ini. Yang merupakan hal bagus kan?" ujarnya.

"Benar," ucapku setelah agak terdiam.

"Nah, jadi, ada apa denganmu dan Conan?" tanyanya mulai serius.

"Neechan tidak akan marah kan? Setidaknya sampai aku menyelesaikan cerita dan alasanku melakukannya?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Tentu tidak, Neechan kan tahu kalau kamu 'peduli' pada Co-chan. Pasti ada alasan tertentu atau kesalahpahaman," ujarnya.

Belum lama ini, Neechan menebak perasaanku dan meski aku membantahnya, dia bilang bahwa aku tidak bisa membohonginya. Karena aku terus membantah, dia mengganti kata 'suka' menjadi 'peduli'.

Akhirnya kuceritakan semuanya. Termasuk perkataanku yang kejam. Juga alasanku melakukannya. Lalu kulihat Neechan hanya terdiam hingga aku selesai.

"Jadi, kenapa menurutmu Co-chan marah?" tanyanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Dia marah karena aku mengatakan kalau aku bisa merebut Ran dari Shinichi," jawabku tanpa ragu.

"…" Neechan terdiam. Seperti menunggu ucapanku selanjutnya.

"Bisa berarti aku menghina keputusannya merelakan Ran," ucapku kali ini agak ragu.

Bibirnya, bibir Neechan, perlahan berubah menjadi senyum sayang. Senyum sayang ketika seorang anak mengakui kesalahannya pada orang tuanya, aku tidak pernah merasakannya, tapi aku pernah melihatnya. Dan merasakannya sungguh berbeda. Neechan seolah mengerti semuanya. Lebih dari bagaimana yang kumengerti. Seolah yang kulakukan adalah kesalahan biasa. Rasanya… ukh, aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkannya. Tapi, aku bahagia dengan perhatian ini.

"Hampir, Ai-chan. Hampir," ucap Neechan dalam senyumnya.

"Eh?" tanyaku terkejut, "aku salah?"

"Tidak. Aku bilang hampir," ucap Neechan.

"Neechan, bisa beritahu aku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mungkin… mungkin Conan mengatakan sesuatu?" tanyaku sambil mencondongkan tubuhku ke arah Neechan.

"Kau yang harus mencari tahu sendiri," ucap Neechan dengann senyum misterius, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

"Minta maaf," ucapku merasa didikte seperti anak kecil, "aku tidak tahu apa cukup. Tapi, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan sekarang ini."

"Kapan?"

"Terpaksa menunggu besok," jawabku. Neechan mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, selamat berjuang," ucap Neechan sambil berdiri, "Sampai jumpa, Ai-chan."

Dengan kata-kata itu, dia pergi meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku tahu setiap pembicaraanku dengan Neechan jarang sekali merupakan hanya pembicaraan. Biasanya lebih seperti sebuah pelajaran atau bimbingan. Aku mulai memikirkan setiap kata yang tadi kuucapkan dan diucapkannya. Terutama bagian ucapanku yang dibilang hampir tepat tadi. Tapi karena aku masih belum bisa berpikir jernih, aku tidur untuk menenangkan batinku.

—X—

**Normal POV**

"Berapa lama kau mau mengurung diri?" ucap sebuah suara dari balik pintu dimana Conan berada.

"Mau apa, Niichan?" jawab Conan dengan pertanyaan.

"Aku ingin tahu perasaanmu setelah Ai mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Aku benci padanya," ucap Conan. Dia tidak terganggu bagaimana kakaknya bisa mengetahui hal itu.

"Bagus," ucap suara Shinichi tenang, "dengan begitu hubungan kalian aman."

"Apa maksudmu, Niichan?" ejek Conan.

"Aku lebih paham tentang hal ini dari pada dirimu. Akan kuberi kau sesuatu yang bagus." ucap Shinichi, "Kadang benci dan cinta itu letaknya berdekatan."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Conan bingung.

"Hmph, itu harus kau cari tahu sendiri," ucap Shinich geli. "Akan lebih baik kalau kau tahu sendiri."

Bersamaan dengan itu, terdengar suara langkah Shinichi yang meninggalkan pintu. Conan memikirkan apa yang tadi diucapkan kakak angkatnya itu. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Shinichi lebih paham soal ini dari pada dirinya. Tapi, benci dan cinta berdekatan? Dengan cinta, orang bisa membunuh orang lain, begitu pula dengan benci. Tapi… apa hubungannya itu dengan ini? Conan tidak bisa memikirkannya dengan baik. Apalagi perasaannya sedang berkecamuk. Jadi dia berusaha memejamkan matanya agar di bisa tenang di alam bawah sadarnya.

Sementara Shinichi turun dari tangga, dia mengacungkan jempolnya pada Yukiko dan Ran yang menunggunya di bawah. Mereka semua tersenyum dan saling mengangguk.

—X—

Pagi hari, Conan tidak menunggu yang lain seperti biasa untuk pergi sekolah. Dia hanya meninggalkan pesan bahwa dia akan menyelesaikan urusannya, jadi dia tidak berangkat bersama. Padahal niatnya hanya tidak ingin bertatap muka dengan Ai. Dia masih kesal dengan kejadian kemarin.

Di kelas, Ai mencoba bertatap muka dengan Conan. Namun Conan memalingkan wajahnya, tidak sudi melihat Ai. Saat Ai duduk, dia menatap ke depan kelas. Conan dan Ai terlihat canggung, dan sangat terlihat mereka tidak dalam hubungan yang terbaik. Dan seisi kelas, merasakan sesuatu sehingga mereka bergerak-gerak gelisah. Mereka merasakan atmosfer yang berubah menjadi buruk. Terutama di sekitar Raja dan Ratu mereka.

Saat pelajaran, tidak ada yang konsentrasi, bahkan guru pun kerap melakukan kesalahan karena aura dua orang itu yang membuat canggung. Mereka berdua menggunakan poker face terbaik mereka. Tidak seperti biasanya. Biasanya mereka tidak konsentrasi, melihat ke jendela. Atau menatap buku mereka. Namun kali ini mereka berdua menetap dengan sangat cermat kepada guru di kelas. Terlalu cermat sehingga terlalu intens. Mungkin itu yang menyebabkan guru menjadi terganggu. Meski seharusnya mereka senang karena muridnya 'sangat' memeperhatikan.

—X—

Istirahat siang, Conan sedang mengobrol dengan beberapa teman sekelasnya. Ai menghampirinya dengan tujuan berbicara mengenai masalah mereka.

"Conan…" panggil Ai.

"Hm?" jawab Conan, "Ah, kau Haibara, ada apa?"

Nada Conan ramah. Tapi semua yang mendengar terkejut dengan sapaan Conan pada Ai. Tidak biasanya Conan memanggil Ai dengan nama keluarganya. Ai juga terliaht terkejut, tapi tetap berusaha mengendalikan diri.

"Bisa kita bicara berdua?" tatapan Ai berubah menjadi datar, terasa dingin, bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Maaf, bisa lain kali saja?" jawab Conan, "Aku sedang tidak ingin kemana-mana."

"Bagitu?" tanggap Ai datar, lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Kalau begitu, rencana kedua akan kujalankan nanti, saat pulang sekolah," batin Ai. Dia tahu rencananya mungkin sangat akan mengubah _image_-nya di depan orang-orang. Tapi itu akan membuat Conan malu juga. Dia tahu, tapi akan membuat Conan tidak memliki tempat untuk menghindar.

—X—

Ketika kelas bubar, dan guru telah keluar, AI tidak menyiakan kesempatan itu. Tepat sebelum ada temannya yang keluar dari kelas, Ai berdiri tepat di samping tempat duduk Conan.

"Conan, maafkan aku tentang apa yang kukatakan kemarin," ucap Ai dengan suara agak keras. Sengaja agar yang lain mendengar. Dia tidak peduli.

"Ap-apa-apaan kau?" ujar Conan berdiri. Yang lain jadi memerhatikan.

"Aku mengatakan hal buruk," ujar Ai membungkukkan sedikit badannya, "maafkan aku." Bukan hal yang biasa melihat Ai melakukan itu. Meminta maaf saja, tidak semua orang pernah melihatnya. Tontonan yang menarik, mungkin begitu pikir mereka.

"Tch," decih Conan, "tidak bisakah kau meminta maaf di tempat yang lebih ber-privasi."

"Aku sudah mencoba, tapi kau tidak mau," ujar Ai sedikit tersenyum licik.

"Begitu caramu minta maaf?" ejek Conan, "Kenapa kau minta maaf?" tanya Conan yang juga ingin mempermalukan Ai.

"Aku bilang kalau kau bisa merebut istri orang seenaknya, mungkin kau memikirkan dia. Tapi, bukan itu maksudku."

"Hei! Tidak bisakah kau tidak mengulangi ucapanmu itu?" teriak Conan yang kesal tanpa memedulikan penjelasan Ai.

"Bisa, tapi kau tadi memintaku untuk menjalaskan," ucap Ai masih tenang.

"Oke, jadi bisakah kau menerka kenapa aku marah padamu dengan kata-kata itu? Dan apa penjelasan dari ucapanmu itu?" ujar Conan masih dengan nada tinggi. Conan tidak peduli lagi dengan _image_-nya. Dia hanya ingin penjelasan.

Semua yang melihat terpaku. Tidak pernah melihat Conan kehilangan control dirinya. Sementara Ai, dia tetap tenang seperti biasa, dia sudah memikirkan ini.

"Kau marah karena aku mengatakan merebut istri orang, tapi kau salah, aku tidak bermaksud DIA yang kau rebut," ucap Ai. Conan tahu siapa 'dia' yang dimaksud Ai, tapi kemarahannya makin memuncak. Tidak terima dengan alasan Ai yang tidak sesua dengan alasan kemarahannya.

"Maksudku adalah-"

"CUKUP!" teriak Conan. Sontak semua kaget, tidak terkecuali Ai.

"Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti! Aku tidak tersinggung karena alasan remeh seperti itu!" ucap Conan yang membuat Ai bingung dalma keterkejutannya.

"Sial!" sumpah Conan. "Aku tidak terimpa perkataanmu itu karena…" ucapan Conan terhenti karena keraguan. Dia mungkin akan merubah _image_-nya sama sekali.

"Karena ucapanmu menghina perasaanku yang tulus. Kau menghinaku dengan ucapanmu itu. Semua perhatianku padamu, semuanya! Kau seolah tidak menerima atau menanggapi sama sekali tentang perasaanku padamu, huh?" ucap Conan dengan nada tidak beraturan. Kadang marah, sentimental, lega, semua keluar tidak beraturan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Haibara Ai!" teriak Conan didepan semua orang. Dan tentu saja di depan Ai yang dia genggam bahunya saat mengucapkan itu.

Semua terkejut. Tidak terkecuali yang lelaki. Semua penggemar Conan terlihat hampir pingsan. Bahkan Ai terkejut. Sontak Conan mengibaskan kedua tangannya menjauhi Ai. Dia memperhatikan wanita di depannya seksama, melihat ekspresi terkejutnya sambil memandangnya dengan tatapan sayang. Setelah puas, dia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, membuat semua orang memeberi jalan, lalu pergi pulang. Lalu semua mulai pulang, kecuali grup Detektif Teitan, sepertinya ingin menenangkan Ai. Terutama Genta dan Mitsuhiko. Dan terlepas dari cintanya yang resmi bertepuk sebelah tangan, Ayumi juga ingin menyemangati Ai.

Ai terkejut. Tidak mampu berkata-kata. Lalu duduk lemas di bangkunya. Menangkupkan wajahnya di atas lipatan tangan. Menangis. Tidak peduli dia ada di depan orang-orang.

* * *

><p>Bagaimana?<p>

Apakah pertengakrannya terlalu kaku? Apa kalian suka, sampaikan saran dan kritik kalian dalam review ya? Oh ya, mungkin chapter berikutnya adalah chapter terakhir. Hope you like this chapter.

Akhir kata, Review, Please!


	10. Case Closed

**Disclaimer**** :**

Detective Conan adalah milik Aoyama Gosho

**Balasan Untuk** **Reviewers:**

erwinsutedjo: Ini adalah Chapter terakhir. Terima kasih review-mu ya!

Deuliaas: Kamu suka tulisan yang panjang ya? Kalo gitu, ini yang lebih panjang lagi! Terima kasih atas dukunganmu!**  
><strong>

: Sesekali emang harus jahat dong. Kan gak enak baik-baik terus aja :P Dan kamu benar. Ini chapter terakhir. Terima kasih atas dukunganmu.

Misyel: Ada kata yang aneh? Aduuh. Masih inget gak? Kalau benar salah, aku mau benerin nih. Dan juga, terima kasih dukunganmu ya!

KidMoonLight: Ada di sini nih jawabannya. Dan maaf lama menunggu. Terima kasih sudah menunggu!

Kudo karin23: Senang atau sedih ya? Mungkin keduanya! Hehe. Baca aja deh... Terima kasih reviewmu!

Kudo jr: Errr... aku juga sadar belakangan ini. Mungkin karena aku main game persona 3 fes. Aku menamai tokohku Yamato Takeru. Mungkin kalau kamu suka Eyeshield 21, kamu tahu nama itu. Karena aku suka game itu, jadi saat ingin menulis Takeru, malah kutulis Yamato. Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini, jika waktunya ada, akan kuperbaiki. Terima kasih review-mu!

makmun77: Aku juga agak geli pas dapet ide itu. Hahaha. Yup ini terakhir, jadi aku akan berterima kasih atas dukunganmu! Hehe

Rawr: Iya, pas kubaca lagi, ternyata banyak typo. Pengen kuperbaiki, tapi malah berakhir dengan nerusin fic ini. Hahaha. Dan iya, autocorrect memang serng menyebalkan. Aku mau sih. Hanya saja, aku gatau bagaimana memasukkan genre ketiga. Yang kutahu hanya bisa dua genre. Lalu, aku awalnya ingin memperlihatkan persahabatan Conan dan Shinichi. Tapi malah jadi dikit. Mungkin genre friendship-nya saja yang kuubah ya? Terima kasih ya saran dan kesannya! :D

Enji86: Soalnya aku berpikir Ran dan Shinichi canggung karena mereka malu-malu. Bukan karena mereka Shinichi dan Ran. Hehehe. Errr... Author yang sebenarnya bingung. Aku tidak pernah berpikir sampai sana. Maaf, lain kali akan kuperhatikan masalah ini. Soal London, aku sangat tidak memiliki bayangan untuk mengirim mereka ke sana. Menyatakan cinta di depan Elizabeth Tower? Itu malah mirip Ran dan Shinichi. Dan untuk Restoran bersejarah itu, aku menggunakannya di chapter ini, jadi aku hapus pemikiran pernyataan cinta gagal itu. Hahaha. Yaah... kata-kata memarahi memang kejam. Aku mencari kata yang pas waktu itu, tapi aku hanya menemukan kata marah itu. Mungkin menegur akan lebih baik. Aku tidak berpikir Ai curang, ini salah Conan. Tapi, okelah, alasan Senpai masuk akal. Terima kasih, Senpai. Aku selalu belajar banyak melihat review dari Senpai! :D

Lillya Hozikawa: Keren? Terima kasih sekali! Tapi, memang aku masih sering salah di typo. Kuharap ide obat ini juga yang pertama kalinya. Hehehe... Terima kasih sudah berbaik hati mem-fave fic pertamaku ini. Sangat berarti lho! Maaf ya, chapter ini lama keluarnya. Salam kenal juga Lillya-san. :D

Dark terror: Banyak? Benar kah? Seberapa banyak? Aku belum melihat terlalu banyak. Ada sih yang mirip-mirip juga. Aku senang. Maaf update-nya gak kilat. :(

Nadia shakira: Ending romantis? Err... aku minta pendapatmu nanti aja ya. Ahahahaha...

Shirawashi-me No Akuma: Waah langsung dibaca 9 chapter. Berarti kamu benar-benar suka fic ini ya? Terima kasih!

EufrasiaHaibara: Lanjutannya lama ya? Maaf. Salam kenal! :)

Kudo Jr: Maaf lama. Aku kebingungan bagaimana menulis ide di kepalaku ini. Maaf sekali lagi.

Guest: Terima kasih review kalian. Selanjutnya, sertakan nama ya? Supaya aku bisa membalas review kalian satu persatu. :)

Catatan Penulis:

Ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah kubuat. Malah tulisan terpanjang yang pernah kubuat.

Maaf fic ini lama sekali kusediakan untuk kalian. Pekerjaanku banyak. Juga saat aku ingin menulis, aku tidak bisa menuangkan ideku.

Apa ini Writer's Block itu? Aku sejujurnya tidak begitu tahu. Mungkin kalian lebih tahu.

Terlebih, aku selalu mencari tempat yang sepi untuk menulis. Karena aku malu jika tulisanku dibaca. Apalagi belum selesai. Keluargaku banyak. Kamarku juga sering diserang sebagi tempat obrolan. Alasan menyedihkan. Maaf untuk kalian yang menunggu chapter ini.

Ini menjadi chapter terakhir cerita ini. Kuharap aku tidak melanjutkannya di cerita ini. Akan sangat memalukan jika sudah kusebut chapter terkahir tapi aku malah melanjutkannya. Hahaha

Sekarang, kupersembahkan kisah ini pada para readers dan reviewers.

* * *

><p><strong>Case Closed<strong>

By **Byzan**

"Ai-chan…" panggil Ayumi pada Ai yang masih terisak dalam kedua lengannya.

"Sialan!" umpat Mitsuhiko, "Apa-apaan Conan itu? Menyatakan cinta dengan amarah? Tidak mungkin dia memarahi Ai kalau memang mencintainya."

Genta hanya diam. Dia menyalahkan perkataan Mitsuhiko barusan. Dia hanya tidak ingin mendapat marah dari Mitsuhiko juga. Mengoreksinya sekarang hanya memperburuk keadaan.

"Biar kuberi pelajaran anak itu karena memarahimu, Ai," ucap Mitsuhiko cepat seraya mulai pergi dari perkumpulan itu. Jelas sekali anak itu ingin mendapat perhatian dari Ai. Namun, Genta menahannya. Genta tahu bahwa Conan memiliki alasan yang lebih rumit dari sekedar memarahi Ai.

"Kenapa kau membelanya, Genta?" tanya Mitsuhiko dengan nada permusuhan. Namun, Genta diam tidak menjawab.

Tapi, Ai mengangkat wajahnya, dan dengan ekspresi mengerikan dia menggumamkan sebuah kalimat yang nadanya hanya digunakannya jika sedang sangat marah, "Kalau kau memberinya 'pelajaran' itu, Mitsuhiko…" gantung Ai sesaat untuk memberi kesan serius—yang tidak perlu, "aku sendiri yang akan membalasmu."

"A-Ai…" ucap Mitsuhiko gugup dan takut karena ditatap se-intens itu itu oleh Ai yang sedang menyandang wajah marahnya. Mitsuhiko melihat wajah marah Ai yang sangat kontras dengan air mata yang masih tersisa di wajah Ai. Mitsuhiko memilih tutup mulut. Tidak jadi mengucapkan kalimat pertanyaan terhadap pembelaan Ai kepada Conan.

Genta menyeret Mitsuhiko keluar dari kelas—yang diprotes Mitsuhiko—untuk bicara.

—X—

"Ini tidak sesederhana yang kau lihat, Mitsuhiko."

"Apa sih maksudmu?" ucap Mitsuhiko dengan suara cukup keras yang tidak dibutuhkan.

"Tenang," ucap Genta dengan tenang, "menurutmu, apa yang barusan terjadi antar Conan dengan Ai?"

"Jelas saja Conan mengucapkan kalimat asal-asalan dalam amarahnya," ucap Mitsuhiko agak bingung namun masih dengan emosi, "dia tidak mungkin marah pada Ai jika mencintai Ai."

"Sudah kuduga," ucap Genta masih dengan tenangnya, "aku tepat barada dibelakang Ai ketika Conan menyatakan cintanya pada Ai…"

"Apa hubungannya?" potong Mitsuhiko.

"Jangan memotong ucapanku jika ingin mendapat penjelasan yang menyeluruh," ucap Genta kesal, "kau detektif 'kan? Jangan memotong ucapan seseorang untuk mendapatkan semua yang diperlukan. Ingat? Itu yang diucapkan Ai."

"Maaf," ucap Mitsuhiko menyesal dan mulai tenang, "silahkan lanjutkan."

"Aku melihat ekspresi Conan, dan tentu saja matanya…" gantung Genta untuk memberi penekanan pada kalimat berikutnya, dan menatap Mitsuhiko dengan lebih intens agar temannya itu tidak memotong ucapannya lagi, "Conan serius, dia mengatakan itu karena dia memang mencintai Ai."

"Tidak mungkin," bantah Mitsuhiko hampir bersamaan dengan berakhirnya ucapan Genta, "kalau dia cinta pada Ai, dia tidak mungkin—"

"Mungkin, Mitsuhiko," gumam Genta agaka kesal.

"Tadi kau bilang tidak boleh memotong ucapan orang," gumam Mitsuhiko kesal.

Genta memutar bola matanya, "Kubilang kalau ingin mengetahui penjelasan yang menyeluruh. Tapi kau dari tadi sudah mengucapkannya berkali-kali, jadi aku tahu apa yang ingin kau ucapkan."

"Baiklah, baiklah," ucap Mitsuhiko. Nada yang tadi tegang kini sudah cair karena pernyataannya yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah tadi. "Tapi, bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Aku sendiri sangsi bisa mengetahuinya."

"Aku mengaku aku tidak sepintar Ayumi atau kau, Mitsuhiko. Apalagi jika dibandingkan dengan Conan dan Ai," ucap Genta mulai rileks sambil bersandar pada tembok kelasnya, "tapi soal perasaan dan sejenisnya, kurasa aku bahkan lebih peka daripada Conan."

"Percaya diri sekali kau," ejek Mitsuhiko bercanda.

"Hehehe…" tawa Genta, "Maaf saja, aku belajar dari banyak pengalaman."

"Aku percaya," ucap Mitsuhiko menahan tawa karena ingat masa lalu Genta.

"Tidak usah ditahan, aku juga ingin menertawakannya," ucap Genta.

"Hahahahaha…" akhirnya mereka berduan tertawa bersama.

"Haha… jadi, kau mengerti bahwa ini masalah yang agak rumit 'kan?" ucap Genta di akhir tawanya, "kau tidak bisa mnghakimi Conan tanpa mengetahui kebenaran yang menyeluruh."

"Baiklah, jadi menurut pengalamanmu, pff… apa yang terjadi?" tanya Mitsuhiko diselanya menahan tawa.

Agaknya, meski agak kesal, Genta berhasil membuat pikiran Mitsuhiko tidak terbawa amarah. Ini memudahkannya berdiskusi.

"Menurut pengalamanku… jangan tertawa dulu, Mitsuhiko, sama seperti yang dikatakan Conan. Ai mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Conan kesal," ucap Genta.

"Tapi kalau benar-benar cinta, kenapa Conan malah memarahi Ai?" tanya Mitsuhiko.

"Kau masih belum akan mengerti," ucap Genta sombong.

"Sombong sekali kau," canda Mitsuhiko.

"Baiklah, teori singkatnya, kau bisa membenci seseorang yang kau cintai," ujar Genta.

"Maaf?" tanya Mitsuhiko maikin bingung.

"Apa kubilang," ucap Genta, "kau masih belum akan mengerti."

"Kalau begitu, buat aku mengerti!" ucap Mitsuhiko kesal.

"Percuma. Kau harus mengalaminya sendiri baru kau bisa mengerti," ucap Genta final, "ayo masuk, kurasa Ai sudah agak tenang."

Ketika masuk kelas, terdengar suara Ai yang terlihat tenang kembali, "Terima kasih, Ayumi-chan."

"Jadi—"

"Jadi, mari kita pulang," ajak Genta memotong ucapan Mitsuhiko. Mitsuhiko jadi agak kesal dengan ulah Genta.

Ayumi dan Ai membalas ajakan Genta dengan anggukan.

—X—

"Apa-apaan sih?" bisik Mitsuhiko ketika berjalan beriringan dan agak menjauh ke belakang dari Ayumi dan Ai.

"Aku ini menyelamatkanmu. Bisa saja Ai nanti akan marah padamu kalau kau bertanya. Dia baru saja pulih kan?" ucap Genta datar.

"Tapi, dia sudah terlihat tenang kok," kilah Mitsuhiko.

"Bisa saja itulah yang terlihat," jawab Genta.

"Tapi mungkin aku bisa membantu menyelesaikan masalah Ai 'kan?"

"Hmph… supaya kau bisa terlihat keren di mata Ai, begitu?"

"Bu-bukan begitu…" ucap Mitsuhiko gugup, "a-aku hanya kasihan melihatnya begitu."

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku," ucap Genta usil.

"Y-ya sudahlah. Terserah kau saja," ucap Mitsuhiko yang mempercepat langkahnya menyusul Ayumi dan Ai.

"Hehe, mereka perlu menyelesaikan ini sendiri untuk ujian cinta mereka," batin Genta sambil menyusul Mitsuhiko.

—X—

"Aku pulang," ucap Conan lesu.

"Selamat datang," sapa Ran cerah karena Conan sudah memeberikan sapaan seperti biasanya.

"Uh?" tanya Takeru dalam gendongan Ran. Entah apa artinya.

"Hei, Takeru-chan," ucap Conan menyentuh pipi Takeru dengan telunjuknya.

"Conan, cuci tanganmu dulu sebelum menyentuh Takeru-chan," tegur Ran.

"Hai, Neechan…" ucap Conan masih lesu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Conan-kun?" tanya Ran.

"Sepertinya," jawab Conan sambil berlalu menuju kamarnya. Jawaban ambigu yang menurut Ran sangat membingungkan.

Ran memperhatikan Conan yang memasuki kamarnya. Dia melihat kalau ada masalah baru yang membuatnya terlihat begitu lesu. Sebelumnya dia pulang dengan wajah murka. Banyak tenaga yang ada dalam dirinya. Sekarang, dia pulang dengan wajah lesu. Jarang sekali dia begitu. Dengan kata lain, ada masalah yang membuatnya merasa terkuras. Kemudian Ran menuju tempat telepon untuk mengabari Yukiko.

—X—

"Sial!" umpat Conan di dalam kamarnya. Dia duduk di sofanya sambil menopang wajahnya dengan satu tangan.

"Kenapa aku menyatakan cintaku dalam amarah seperti itu?" ucap Conan stres, "Sangat buruk rasanya. Namun, agak melegakan."

"Aku mencintainya, tapi kenapa aku memarahinya? Bukankah itu berarti aku tidak menyukainya atau membencinya?" tanya Conan pada diri sendiri.

"_Kadang benci dan cinta itu letaknya berdekatan._"

Conan teringat akan ucapan kakaknya itu. "Tapi… benarkah begini rasanya? Kenapa aku bisa benci dengan orang yang kucintai? Aneh sekali."

—X—

"Begitu, Bu," ucap Ran mengakhiri kabar apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"Hihihi," tawa Yukiko.

"Kenapa Ibu tertawa?" tanya Ran bingung.

"Kau tidak bisa membayangkan sendiri apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yukiko geli.

"Kejadian apa yang bisa membuatnya terkuras setelah apa yang terjadi antara dia dengan Ai?" tanya Ran, "Aku tidak bisa menerka."

"Menurutku, Conan melakukan suatu hal yang menurutnya salah," ucap Yukiko geli.

"Lalu?" tanya Ran, "apa yang membuat Ibu tertawa?"

"Tidakkah kau berpikir kalau Co-chan begitu polos dalam urusan cinta?"

"Benar," jawab Ran tanpa ragu. Itu merupakan hal yang jelas.

"Sekarang, kau bayangkan saja," jawab Yukiko, "apa saja kesalahan yang bisa dilakukan Co-chan."

"Ibu tertawa karena itu?" tanya Ran sangat bingung, "memang Ibu tidak kasihan dengan Conan?"

"Hihihi," tawa Yukiko lagi, "jangan salah. Tentu saja bukan karena itu. Coba pikir, Co-cahn melakukan sesuatu yang menurut dia adalah kesalahan, tapi mungkin saja itu bukan kesalahan. Aku bisa membayangkan wajah dan perasaannya. Hihihi…"

"Ah…" tanggap Ran mulai paham dengan nada geli, "kasihan sih. Tapi, kalau mau dibilang lucu, kejadian itu lucu juga."

"Untuk saat ini, biarkan saja anak itu," ucap Yukiko.

"Tidak apa?" tanya Ran.

"Yup. Mereka akan bertambah dewasa. Dan menurutku, mereka bisa mengatasinya."

"Tapi—" ucapan Ran terpotong oleh tangis Takeru.

"Tidak apa. Anakmu ingin perhatianmu tuh," jawab Yukiko geli, "sudah ya?"

"Iya. Terima kasih, Bu," ucap Ran sambil menutup telepon rumahnya.

"Ibu datang, Takeru-chan," seru Ran pada anaknya.

—X—

Ai memasuki kamarnya seperti biasa. Duduk di atas kasurnya, memeluk kedua lututnya, tatapan kosong ke arah tembok kamarnya. Tanda hatinya sedang tidak… bersahabat? Bukan. Galau mungkin kata yang lebih tepat.

Ai menjadi galau karena pernyataan Conan sore hari di sekolah sangat mengenai hatinya. Conan menyatakan perasaannya, tentu Ai senang. Namun, bersamaan dengan itu, Ai sedih karena Conan memarahinya. Lebih dari itu, dia sedih karena tidak bisa memahami Conan.

Ai telah menunggu dan mengharapkan saat-saat ini. Dimana Conan menyatakan perasaannya padanya. Saat itu, Ai membayangkan bahwa dia akan mengerjainya sedikit dengan melakukan sifat yang sering dikeluarkannya. Sok kuat dan 'jual mahal'. Ai tersenyum pahit mengingat itu semua. Sekarang, rasanya sudah tidak mungkin mengerjai Conan. Kecuali kalau Ai ingin menghancurkan hubungannya dengan Conan. Ai tidak mau mengambil resiko itu.

Air mata sekali lagi keluar dari mata indah milik Ai. Air mata bahagia, sekaligus kesedihan. Bahagia karena laki-laki yang dicintainya menyatakan perasaannya pada dirinya. Juga sedih karena laki-laki itu mungkin sekarang sedang membencinya. Ai tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dilakukan. Meminta maaf? Sekarang ini sudah tidak jelas siapa yang salah. Conan membentaknya, Ai menyakitinya. Ai tahu dia bisa saja meminta maaf. Hanya saja rasanya Ai masih gengsi untuk meminta maaf ketika orang yang ingin dimintanya itu juga melakukan kesalahan padanya. Namun, hatinya tetap akan tersiksa selama dia tidak meminta maaf pada orang yang dicintainya itu.

"Conan-kun…" panggil Ai pelan, "Maafkan aku…"

—X—

Pagi hari di kelas 3-C, Kobayashi menyampaikan perlombaan yang akan diikuti oleh Raja dan Ratu SMP Teitan. Adu cermat seperti biasa yang diikuti oleh beberapa sekolah. Kebetulan adu cermat ini akan diadakan beberapa hari. Jadi mereka berdua akan menginap di sana, ditemani satu guru pembimbing.

"Kenapa yang terpilih harus Raja dan Ratu kita? Kenapa yang lain tidak diberi kesempatan untuk ikut berpartisipasi?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki dari kelas 3-C. Jelas sekali anak itu penggemar Ai yang tidak mau Conan berdua dengan Ai di luar kota.

"Fakta bahwa mereka adalah Raja dan Ratu bukan penentunya. Ini adu cermat, dan kami pihak guru yakin mereka berdua yang pantas untuk ikut dalam lomba itu. Karena mereka yang ikut lomba juga membawa nama sekolah bersama mereka, kami memilih yang menurut kami adalah yang terbaik," jelas Kobayashi.

Tidak ada yang merespon lagi. Jika ingin meminta keadilan, maka sekolah akan mengadakan lomba cermat. Percuma mengadu cermat dengan dua jenius itu. Yang ada malah akan makin memperlihatkan bahwa mereka berdua lebih pintar dari mereka.

"Sebenarnya, kami pihak guru ingin menanyakan kesediaan kalian, Kudo dan Haibara," ucap Kobayashi. Rasanya agak tidak nyaman. Dia tahu kalau dua anak itu tidak sedang dalam hubungan terbaik mereka. Malah bisa dikatakan terburuk. Kobayashi tahu apa yang terjadi di kelasnya kemarin sore. Tapi, tidak ingin menyebarkan masalah ini, jadi dia tutup mata agar pihak guru tidak mempermasalahkan ini. Demi kebaikan kedua anak itu.

"Jadi, kalian bersedia?" tanya Kobayashi memastikan.

"Baik…" jawab mereka berdua datar dan tanpa ragu. Jauh dari rutinitas mungkin akan bagus untuk menghindar, mereka hampir selalu bosan dengan rutinitas ini. Belum lagi gosip yang masih hangat tentang mereka berdua. Sekaligus, jauh dari orang yang dikenal akan membuat mereka memiliki privasi untuk… yaah, banyak hal.

"Baiklah," ucap Kobayashi bernapas lega, "Adu cermat itu akan berlangsung selama lima hari. Persiapkan diri kalian hari senin minggu depan. Selama itu, kalian bisa berdiskusi apapun. Sehabis pulang sekolah, kalian akan mengikuti pelajaran tambahan untuk persiapan lomba itu. Sekarang kita akan memulai pelajaran kita."

Ai dan Conan hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya dengan pelajaran tambahan yang akan diberikan untuk mereka.

—X—

Pelajaran tambahan. Sudah cukup Ai dan-terutama Conan tersiksa dengan sekolah yang pelajarannya hanyalah pengulangan, mereka malah harus menambahnya dengan pelajaran tambahan yang dirasa tidak diperlukan.

Sepanjang pelajaran tambahan, entah berapa kali mereka menguap. Tersiksa dengan kebosanan karena harus membaca materi pelajaran tambahan dan mengerjakan soal-soal yang diberikan. Belum lagi tidak ada obrolan lain selain dari guru kepada murid, meskipun tidak dilarang untuk saling berbicara. Dan Kobayashi yang membimbing mereka tetap berusaha agar ada obrolan yang keluar dari mulut kedua anak itu.

Sampai mereka menyelesaikan pelajaran tambahan hari itu sekalipun, mereka tidak mengobrol. Dalam perjalanan pulang, mereka saling diam dalam jarak tiga meter. Conan di depan karena dia beranjak pulang lebih dulu. Padahal mereka sama-sama merindukan saat-saat mereka bisa berbicara dengan bebasnya. Namun, karena mereka belum meminta maaf atau memaafkan, mereka tidak berani bicara dengan orang yang selalu mereka impikannya itu.

—X—

"Aku pulang," ucap Conan masih dengan malas dan lesu.

"Kenapa pulang dengan wajah seperti itu?" tanya seorang pemuda dari atas sofa yang didudukinya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Conan heran. Karena biasanya yang menyambutnya adalah Ran.

"Ini kan rumahku juga," ucap Shinichi tertawa geli, "apa salahnya aku di sini?"

"Tidak apa-apa," ucap Conan seraya pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Shinichi menghentikan langkah Conan.

"Aku akan pergi miggu depan bersama Ai untuk mengikuti sebuah lomba," ujar Conan datar. Sekali lagi, tidak mau repot mengetahui dari mana kakaknya itu mengetahui ada hal yang baru saja terjadi.

"Kesempatan bagus 'kan?" ucap Shinichi tersenyum usil, "siapa guru yang menemani?"

"Buat apa kau tahu?" tanya Conan curiga. Terlebih dengan senyum Shinichi barusan.

"Apa salahnya aku mengetahui pembimbing adikku?" balas Shinichi.

"Berhentilah menggunakan alasan bodoh itu seperti bicara pada anak kecil," ucap Conan sinis.

"Hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padanya," kata Shinichi mengangkat bahu.

"Biar kusampaikan. Berikan pesanmu," tukas Conan.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa memberikannya padamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Harusnya kau tahu."

"Aku tidak harus tahu," ucap Conan melangkah ke kamarnya.

"Kau makin mirip Ai," komentar Shinichi. Conan hanya mengangkat bahu dan meneruskan kegiatannya mendaki tangga.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang bertanya Conan-kun?" tanya suara wanita yang jelas-jelas adalah suara Ran.

Conan melihat Shinichi tersenyum menang. Mungkin dia pikir Conan tidak bisa menolak Ran.

"Maaf, Neechan," kata Conan, "kurasa dalam hal ini kalian sedang bekerjasama."

"Hei, hei, Co-chan," tidak peduli bagaimana, suara dan panggilan ini adalah panggilan yang paling disenangi orang itu, Yukiko, ibu Conan sendiri.

Conan mendongak ke atas tangga dimana dia sedang mendakinya. Mendesah.

"Guru yang paling dekat dengan Grup Detektif Teitan," ucap Conan mengalah.

"Siapa?" tanya Yukiko.

Conan menoleh ke belakangnya, "Kau sangat tahu siapa dia 'kan? Niiiichan?" tanya Conan dengan nada kesal dan mengejek pada kata 'Niichan' itu. Lalu Conan melangkah menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Shinichi yang tersenyum menang pada Conan.

"Aku agak merasa buruk memaksa Conan mengatakannya," ucap Ran setelah Conan hilang ke kamarnya.

"Tidak apa Ran," ucap Shinichi tersenyum, "kau tahu ini diperlukan."

"Yup," ucap Yukiko sambil mengambil _handphone_-nya dan meminta nomor Kobayashi dari Shinichi.

"Kenapa kau bisa punya nomornya, Shin?" tanya Ran agak cemberut. Membuat Shinichi sempat bingung dengan perubahan ekspresi Ran, saat mengerti, dia hanya bisa terkejut.

"Astaga!" seru Shinichi, "Kau cemburu, Ran?"

"T-t-tidak…" ucap Ran memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kutinggal dulu, Shin-chan," ucap Yukiko tersenyum usil sambil membawa _handphone_ Shinichi.

Shinichi menghembuskan napas dengan berat. Kemudian dengan tangannya mengisyaratkan istrinya duduk di sebelahnya. Ran menurut dan duduk di sana dengan wajah masih cemberut.

"Kau benar-benar cemburu ya?" tanya Shinichi.

"…" Ran tidak merespon dengan ucapannya.

"Kau ingat ceritaku dulu, saat kau menanyakan hubunganku dengan Conan sebelum kami menjadi saudara?" tanya Shinichi tanpa mengharapkan jawaban.

Ran hanya mengangguk.

"Benar, aku dan FBI menyelidiki organisasi itu. Dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan kau tanpa pengawasan. Namun, jika kami mengawasimu dengan mencolok, kau bisa jadi sasaran organisasi itu. Maka aku membutuhkan seseorang yang cerdas, yang bisa mengawasimu setiap saat. Hanya terpikirkan seorang anak kecil yang cerdas yang bisa berada di sekitarmu," ujar Shinichi panjang, sedikit mengulang ceritanya.

Ran mengangguk lagi.

Shinichi tersenyum sayang pada istrinya. Kamudian mendekapnya dengan kedua tangannya. Berusaha menyampaikan bahwa rasa sayang dan cintanya hanya untuk Ran.

"Aku memiliki nomornya karena dia memiliki hubungan dengan Conan. Tidak lebih," ujar Shinichi.

Ran mengangguk lagi dan menyandarkankan kepalanya pada pundak Shinichi. Dan mereka berada dalam keheningan yang nyaman, tanpa menyadari tiga pasang mata yang mengawasi. Dua pasang dengan minat, satu pasang dengan kerinduan yang iri. Kedua pasang itu tentu saja Yukiko yang sudah selesai menyampaikan pesan, juga Yusaku yang kebetulan mendengar percakapan mereka saat berada di dapur. Satu pasang mata lagi adalah Conan yang mengingat hubungannya dengan Ai.

—X—

"Minggu yang cerah!" ucap Ran ceria, "Ya 'kan, Conan-kun? Takeru-chan?"

Conan tidak percaya dirinya sedang berada di sebuah taman piknik yang dikunjungi Ran, Shinichi, dan Takeru tentu saja. Tempat mereka dinaungi pohon yang tinggi lebat.

"Pasti ada yang kalian rencanakan, bukan?" batin Conan memandang suami-istri yang sedang bercengkrama dengan tatapan bosan dan kalian-pikir-aku-tidak-tahu miliknya.

Ran yang menyadari tatapan itu berkata pada Conan, "Jangan menatap kami begitu, Conan-kun," pinta Ran, "Lihat! Bahkan Shinichi meluangkan waktu liburnya untuk menemani kita 'kan?"

Conan manatap Shinichi masih dengan pandangan sama, Shinichi hanya melambai jahil padanya. Conan mendesah, "Justru itu yang mencurigakan," batinnya berujar.

Conan lalu medekati Takeru yang sudah mulai belajar berdiri itu, dan mendudukannya di pangkuannya sambil tersenyum pada Ran dan secara tak langsung pada Shinichi yang berada di sebelah Ran.

"Kita akan bersenang-senang hari ini, ya 'kan, Takeru-chan? Ran-neechan?" tanya Conan retoris, namun tetap dengan nada riang. "Mari melupakan hal-hal aneh belakangan ini sejenak," dirinya membatin. Mencoba mencari ruang bernapas untuknya sesaat dari masalahnya dengan Ai, pelajaran di sekolahnya, dan tentu saja pelajaran tambahan dari sekolahnya yang makin menyiksa lima hari belakangan ini.

"Tentu, Conan-kun. Sampai siang ini, kita akan bersenang-senang," ucap Ran dengan senyumnya yang biasa, yang berarti sangat hangat. Conan agak terkejut dengan perasaan yang dia dapatkan dari senyum itu.

Dulu, wajah Conan akan sedikit memerah hanya karena senyum Ran. Sekarang, setelah lama merelakan Ran, setelah lama bersama Ai, kini senyum itu hanya cukup untuk memberikan perasaan yang nyaman. Menenangkan jantungnya. Beda dengan senyum Ai yang akan membuatnya jantungnya berdetak cepat. Namun, tetap saja Conan lebih menyukai apa yang diberikan Ai. Conan tersenyum pahit, mendapati hubungan dirinya dengan Ai yang memburuk belakangan ini.

Dia sangat merindukannya. Ai yang membuatnya dapat berpikir sebagai orang berusia yang seharusnya, dia yang menyindirnya dengan mulutnya yang menawan, dia yang akan menatap Conan tajam ketika mengucapkan hal yang menyindir dirinya, dia yang menatapnya dengan mata tajam namun juga lembut secara bersamaan ketika Conan melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya senang dan nyaman, dia yang akan melemparkan senyum lembutnya yang jarang itu, dan dia yang dicintainya melebihi apapun saat ini dan selamanya.

Ran menyadari pandangan menerawang Conan. Penuh kerinduan. Ran tahu bahwa adik iparnya itu teringat akan Ai. Jadi dia membiarkannya, hanya agar Conan makin rindu dengan Ai dan mau membangun kembali hububungan mereka yang berantakan. Juga demi kebaikan mereka juga.

Sampai tiba-tiba terdengar banyak sirine polisi, juga ambulans berhenti di bangunan di dekat taman, yang sudah pasti sangat menarik perhatian Shinichi dan Conan. Ran, sebagai orang terdekat mereka, tentu saja menyadarinya.

"Kalian akan pergi ke sana?" tanya Ran.

"…" Conan diam saja, berpikir bahwa piknik ini mungkin agak berarti bagi Ran.

Shinichi mendekati Ran, "Kita ingin Conan menjauh dari masalahnya beberapa minggu belakangan ini, bukan?" tanya Shinichi pada Ran, "Kau tahu, aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu terlalu lama, tapi, ini adalah cara terbaik membuat Conan menjauh dari masalahnya," ucap Shinichi dengan senyum muram. Yang mengejutkan Conan karena kata-kata itu terdengar begitu jujur tanpa dibuat-buat.

"Pergilah, sifat kalian sebagai detektif, tidak akan puas hanya dengan berada di sini menunggu kasus reda bukan?" ucap Ran, "Pergi, tangkap pelakunya, dan kembalilah kesini. Aku akan menunggu."

Ucapan itu, begitu mengingatkan Conan dan Shinichi dengan ucapan Ran ketika mereka sedang makan malam di Restoran Puncak Beika Center Buliding. Saat itu, Shinichi tidak kembali, tapi Conan yang datang untuk melanjutkan makan malam mereka.

"Aku akan kembali, Ran," ucap Shinichi dengan nada yang aneh, "sebelum jam 11 siang untuk mengantarmu dan Takeru pulang…. Tidak seperti dulu ketika aku meninggalkanmu di Restoran itu."

"Hei, hei, tenanglah…" ucap Ran, "aku yakin kau akan kembali. Conan butuh ini untuk benar-benar melupakan masalahnya sejenak. Terima kasih, Shinichi."

Kemudian Ran mengecup lembut pipi Shinichi.

"Aku akan berusaha," ujar Shinichi.

Kemudian kakak dari Conan itu bangkit dengan senyum menghias wajahnya, mengajak Conan untuk pergi ke tempat kejadian.

"Hei," panggil Conan sambil berjalan.

"Ya?" tanya Shinichi.

"Kau terlihat serius ketika mengatakan bahwa kau tidak ingin pergi, apa benar kau tidak ingin pergi dan bersama Ran di sana?" jawab Conan dengan pertanyaan.

Topik yang jarang mereka bicarakan itu membuat dirinya berpikir Conan sedang mengejeknya. Dia melirik kesal kepada Conan. Namun, Conan tetap memandang lurus ke jalan di depan mereka. Membuat Shinichi tahu, Conan sedang serius.

"Kau meragukannya?" tanya Shinichi.

"Yang kutahu, kita sangat menyukai kasus. Dan rela meluangkan waktu tidak bersama Ran untuk sesaat."

"Beberapa bulan setelah kami menikah, aku tahu dan sadar, bahwa aku yang sekarang ini lebih menyukai waktu saat kami bersama lebih dari apapun," ucap Shinichi memandang lurus ke depan.

"Lagi-lagi sesuatu yang belum akan kumengerti, huh?" tanya Conan bercanda.

"Kau detektif yang sangat banyak memiliki ilmu, kau tahu?" ejek Shinichi.

"Bagus sekali, Niichan," ucap Conan mengakhiri percakapan mereka dan bergegas menuju tempat kejadian.

—X—

"Boleh beri kami tempat untuk melihat?" tanya Shinichi pada salah seorang yang sedang menonton di tempat kejadian perkara.

"Enak saja! Aku-" kata-kata orang itu terputus setelah melihat Shinichi, matanya melebar.

"Tentu. Kudo-san," ucap orang itu terburu-buru.

Orang yang mendengar nama Kudo segera menoleh dan berseru, "Oooh… Kudo, Kudo bersaudara."

Semua menoleh dan mulai memberikan jalan pada kedua orang itu. Dan Inspektur Megure yang mendengar nama Kudo, menoleh dan mengunjunginya.

"Uwooh, Kudo-kun, Conan-kun," sambut Inspektur yang mulai terlihat tua itu.

"Boleh kami membantu?" tanya Conan dengan senyum sok. Hal yang sangat mirip Shinichi menurut Megure.

"Tentu, kalian akan sangat membantu," Megure berujar dan membiarkan mereka berdua masuk ke dalam restoran itu.

Conan melihat korban dan bertanya, "Keracunan?"

"Benar," ujar Megure bingung, "entah dari mana penjahat-penjahat itu masih bisa mendapatkan racun seperti ini."

Conan melirik Shinichi yang memperhatikan jam tangan miliknya. Terlihat bahwa dia merasa tidak nyaman.

"Hei, Niichan," panggil Conan.

"Ngg… ya?" tanya Shinichi agak kaget dengan panggilan Conan.

"Konsentrasi sedikit," ucap Conan merasa aneh dengan tingkah Shinichi, "Coba cek apakah kau bisa menemukan tersangka, aku akan mengecek tentang mayat dan apa yang terjadi padanya."

**Satu Jam Kemudian**

"Kita sudah mengetahuinya, kan? Niichan?" tanya Conan.

"Yaah… kasus yang menarik meski tidak terlalu sulit," ucap Shinichi.

"Kalian berdua sudah tahu?" tanya Takagi.

"Tepat," ujar Shinichi.

Lalu mulailah Shinichi dan Conan dengan cara agak bergantian, meceritakan kronologi kejadian, serta trik yang digunakan pelaku. Saat di pertengahan pertunjukkan analisis itu, Shinichi berkata pada Conan.

"Hei, Conan," panggil Shinichi "kau bisa melanjutkannya sendiri 'kan?"

"Kau ingin pergi?" tanya Conan. Bingung karena Shinichi merusak penampilan mereka.

"Lihat!" ujar Shinichi memperlihatkan jam tangannya.

"Apa?" tanya Conan tidak mengerti. Dia hanya melihat bahwa jam menunjukkan pukul 10.50.

"Umm, Kudo-kun," panggil Megure menginterupsi mereka berdua, "jadi bagaimana trik pelaku tadi?"

"Ahh… maaf, Conan yang akan menjelaskannya. Aku ada janji dengan istriku," ujarnya tertawa hambar. Megure tersenyum maklum.

"Hhh…. Baiklah. Sana pergi," ucap Conan. Masih bingung karena Shinichi mau repot-repot mengganggu pertunjukkan analisis mereka, dan pergi pada Ran. Padahal waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk ini tidak lama lagi.

"Hei," bisik Shinichi pada Conan sebelum pergi.

"Apa?"

"Aku akan mengantar Ran pulang, kau pulanglah sendiri."

"Aku mengerti."

"Ah, satu lagi!"

"Apa lagi sekarang?"

"Jangan merusak janjimu pada orang yang kau cintai. Terutama jika dia juga mencintaimu," ujar Shinichi lalu bergegas pergi.

Dengan sikap tak biasa yang mengganggu itu, Conan melanjutkan analisisnya hingga pelaku berhasil tersudut dan menyerah.

Setelah Conan diberikan ucapan selamat dan terima kasih. Dia beranjak pulang.

"Hmph, kehidupan Niichan, sudah diluar batasku," ucap Conan muram.

—X—

"Aku pulang…"

"Yo! Otouto-chan!" sapa Shinichi.

"…?" Conan memberikan tatapan bingung. Dan mulai duduk di sofa yang ada di depan Shinichi.

"Jangan memberi tatapan aneh itu," ujar Shinichi memutar bola matanya.

Conan memnutar bola matanya, "Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu karena sikap anehmu."

"Sikap aneh?"

"Ya," ujar Conan mulai tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan ini, "Kau meninggalkan kasus di saat sudah hampir selesai."

"Aku sudah bilang aku ada janji 'kan? Kau juga tahu itu," ucap Shinichi bingung.

"Hanya itu?"

"Haah… dengar, aku tidak percaya kau begini bodoh dalam hal ini, dan…" gantung Shinichi memerhatikan sekitar, dengan memelankan suaranya dia melanjutkan, "fakta bahwa kau adalah diriku sangat membuatku merasa kau sedang meledekku, kau tahu?"

Conan memandang Shinichi kesal, "Berhenti dengan hal-hal ini. Kau terus-menerus meledekku karena aku sedikit tidak mengerti hal ini. 'Kau' lah yang meledekku."

"Jadi kau merasa cukup tahu?"

"Tentu saja," ujar Conan tanpa ragu.

"Baik," putus Shinichi, "jawab ini dengan sempurna dan aku akan berhenti meledekmu. Tapi, kalau kau kalah, kau akan diam saat kuledek."

"Apa pertanyaanmu?" tantang Conan.

"Kau ingat kejadian Ran berterima kasih padaku di taman sebelum kita menuju tempat kasus?"

"Tentu," ujar Conan masih kesal.

"Pertanyaannya sederhana," ujar Shinichi mengangkat bahu melihat ekspresi Conan, "kenapa dia berterima kasih padaku?"

"Tentu saja karena kau berjanji akan kembali padanya!" ujar Conan tanpa ragu.

"Salah," ucap Shinichi riang, "sesuai perjanjian, aku masih bisa meledekmu."

"Salah?" ucap Conan agak terkejut, "aku tidak terima jawabanmu tanpa alasan. Jelaskan!"

"Aku tahu. Dia berterima kasih karena aku mengutamakanmu dalam liburanku, sesuai dengan rencana kami agar kau melupakan kepenatanmu sejenak. Puas?" ucap Shinichi riang disertai tawa lepas.

"Itu…" ujar Conan, "tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kau jujur?"

"Karena aku mengerti dirinya."

"Itu bukan jawaban!" sergah Conan.

"Baiklah, tanya saja pada Ran. Aku yakin dia akan menertawaimu karena pertanyaan itu."

"Ukh," Conan tidak sanggup membalas. Tapi dia sedikit mengerti bahwa mungkin kakaknya itu benar.

"Jadi," ucap Shinichi, "aku menang?"

"Ya, tapi aku tidak pernah menjanjikanmu apa pun."

"Hei, tadi kita telah sepakat," protes Shinichi.

"Aku tidak bilang 'iya' 'kan?" sanggah Conan tersenyum ala Ai.

"Kau benar-benar mirip Ai," umpat Shinichi.

—X—

"Guru pembimbing macam apa dia?" umpat Conan saat melihat pesan yang ada di _handphone_-nya, "Menyuruh kedua murid yang dibimbingnya untuk pergi sendiri ke tempat lomba itu?"

"Kau takut pergi sendirian, Conan-kun?" ejek Ai.

"Aku hanya malas menjagamu, Ai," ujar Conan beralasan.

"Aku bukan anak perempuan lemah yang butuh penjagaan dari detektif terkenal, Conan-sama," balas Ai sinis.

"Aku tidak peduli kau butuh atau tidak," ucap Conan mengangkat bahu, "Aku akan tetap menjagamu."

Conan lalu mulai menarik tangan Ai. Dan Ai sama sekali tidak berniat melawan. Dia hanya melihat Conan dengan latar langit siang yang udah mendekati senja. Conan seperti tersadar sesuatu dan melepas tangan Ai. Ai yang terlihat kecewa, kembali mengontrol dirinya saat Conan berbalik menatap Ai dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, bahkan bagi Ai. Mereka sedang marah satu sama lain. Kenapa mereka bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa? Sepertinya reflek mereka yang mengambil alih tindakan mereka. Kerinduan yang dalam mungkin juga berperan.

"Maaf," ucap Conan, "ayo berangkat."

"Iya," balas Ai. kecewa karena Conan meminta maaf atas perlakuannya tadi.

"Tunggu," cegah Ai, "kita mau membawa-bawa koper ini menuju hotel disana dengan berjalan?"

"Benar juga," sesaat Conan merasa dirinya orang paling dungu.

"Mintalah Ibumu untuk mengantar kita," usul Ai.

"Tidak mau, bagaimana dengan Profesor?" ucap Conan.

"Kalu begitu, aku yang minta," ucap Ai final.

"Terserah," ujar Conan malas. Malas berdebat.

—X—

"Jadi," ucap Yukiko mulai menjalankan mobilnya, "kemana aku harus mengantar pasangan ini?"

"Kami bukan pasangan," ucap keduanya dengan wajah memerah.

"Tentu saja kalian pasangan, kalian akan bersama mengikuti lomba itu kan? Dan ada apa dengan wajah kalian sampai merah begitu?" tawa Yukiko.

Conan dan Ai yang sadar dengan jebakan Yukiko memilih diam dan menundukkan wajah untuk menutupi wajah merah mereka. Tindakan bodoh, karena itu malah memperjelas segalanya di mata Yukiko. Jadi, Yukiko malah tertawa lebih riang lagi.

—X—

"Nah, Co-chan," ucap Yukiko dari dalam mobil setelah kedua anak itu turun, "Jaga Ai-chan ya? Ini hotel. Kau jangan berbuat aneh-aneh."

Conan memutar bola matanya. Kesal karena Ibunya memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Juga kesal dengan ucapan tidak berarti milik Ibunya barusan, "Memangnya apa yang akan kulakukan?"

"Kalian berdua cukup 'dewasa' untuk mengerti itu kan?" ucap Yukiko mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Menekankan kata dewasa hanya agar dapat melihat wajah Conan dan Ai memerah. Conan memerah karena kesal dan malu akan ucapan itu. Terlebih di sebelah wanita yang disukainya. Lebih parahnya lagi, wanita itu juga sudah tau perasaannya. Yukiko hanya tertawa riang dan menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan mereka.

"Ah! Conan! Ai!" seruan seseorang yang familiar itu membuat dua remaja 'jadi-jadian' itu menoleh padanya.

"Kobayashi-sensei," ucap Conan, "kenapa pergi ke sini duluan?"

"Aah…" ucap Kobayashi terlihat mencari alasan.

"Sudahlah. Tidak usah dipikirkan, sensei," ucap Ai.

"Tidak ada yang rugi karena hal ini 'kan?" kali ini Ai bicara pada Conan. Conan menjawab dengan menaikkan bahunya sekali. Kobayashi terlihat senang melihat mereka sudah mulai bicara. Rencananya dan keluarga Kudo sepertinya lancar.

"Nah, kalau begitu, ayo kita _check in_ dulu untuk mendapatkan kamar yang sudah disiapkan!" ajak Kobayashi yang melenggang pergi memasuki hotel. Conan dan Ai hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti dengan malas.

Sesampainya di hotel, Kobayashi mendekati resepsionis, "Um… kami dari SMP Teitan…"

"Ah, kamar untuk tiga orang kan?" tanya wanita di tempat resepsionis itu memastikan.

"Iya," ucap Kobayashi.

"Kalau begitu, murid bisa menunggu di sana. Guru Pembina yang akan mengisi formulirnya."

Ai langsung beranjak menuju tempat duduk yang ada beberapa anak yang sepertinya peserta juga.

"Hei," sapa seorang anak dari sepasang remaja.

"Ya?" tanya Ai datar.

"Kau peserta juga?"

"Iya," jawab Ai dengan datar lagi.

"Kau manis sekali," ucap anak itu mulai menggoda.

"Terima kasih," jawab Ai tidak lebih bernada dari jawabannya yang awal.

"Jadi, seberapa pintar dirimu hingga bisa terpilih untuk mengikuti lomba ini?" tanya anak itu. Jelas membuat Ai agak jengkel. Bukannya sombong, tapi nada anak itu yang sombong sehingga membuat Ai jengkel.

"Kau dari lub Basket, benar?" tanya Ai.

"Kau tahu dari mana?" tanya anak itu terkejut.

"Tubuhmu cukup atletis. Dari baju luar yang menggunakan seragam Basket, tidak perlu terlalu pintar untuk tahu itu," ucap Ai bosan dan duduk di kursi.

"Hoho, kau memperhatikan tubuhku, ya?"

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi."

"Dingin sekali sih kau ini."

"Terima kasih."

"Itu bukan pujian," ujar anak itu kesal.

"Bagiku iya," jawab Ai sinis.

"Sudahlah," jawab anak itu menyerah. Namun, kembali menggoda, "kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Belum."

"Mau jadi pacarku?"

"Aku tidak suka Basket."

"Aku juga ikut klub lain kok."

"_Baseball_?" tanya Ai.

"Iya," jawab anak itu semangat.

"Maaf, aku juga kurang suka _baseball_," jawab Ai tersenyum tipis, "tapi aku suka sepak bola."

"Kebetulan, aku juga ikut sepak bola," ujar anak itu riang. Jelas berbohong lagi. Ai pasrah dengan kebodohan anak ini dalam menggodanya.

"Bisa kau buktikan mungkin?" tantang Conan sambil membawa bola sepak di tangannya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya anak itu pada Conan.

"Seharusnya tidak sulit bagi anak kelas 3 untuk melakukan _juggling_," jawab Conan tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan anak itu sambil menaruh bola miliknya pada kakinya.

"Ukh," hanya itu yang bisa dikeluarkan anak itu dari mulutnya.

"Ayo, Ai," ucap Conan menarik lengan Ai. Masih dengan bola yang dia _juggling _sambil berjalan.

"Hei," ucap Ai protes karena ditarik agak keras. "Kenapa sih, kau senang sekali menarik tanganku?"

"Aku mencintaimu, ingat?" ucap Conan seolah itu adalah hal paling jelas di dunia, "tentu saja aku senang menarik tanganmu."

Ai hanya bisa diam dan mengikuti langkah Conan yang menariknya. Terlihat Conan juga menarik koper milik Ai sambil membawa tas miliknya sendiri. Dengan wajah yang agak merah, dia hanya bisa tersenyum melihat punggung Conan.

—X—

"_Nanti kalian akan kupanggil saat lomba akan dibuka nanti malam. Sekarang ini, tetaplah di kamar masing-masing_," ucapan Kobayashi terngiang kembali dalam pikiran Conan.

"Sempurna," bisik Conan, "Sekarang apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

Conan melihat bola miliknya, kemudian menggedikkan bahunya, "Lebih baik ketimbang mati bosan dan diam menunggu."

Conan mulai melakukan _juggling_ yang sudah dikuasainya. Pikirannya tidak lagi terpakai untuk memikirkan bagaimana mempertahankan bola itu di udara, tubuhnya mempunyai reflek sendiri untuk itu. Dan seperti biasa, jika sudah bermain dengan bola seperti ini, pikirannya akan menerawang kepada hal lain. Terutama hal-hal yang mengganggunya.

Conan sudah mulai menyatakan sikapnya yang menunjukkan perasaannya. Dan itu terbukti di _lobby _hotel barusan. Tidak lagi menggunakan cara tidak langsung. Dia memutuskan menggunakan cara langsung karena tersadar akan ucapan kakaknya. Shinichi benar bahwa dirinya tidak begitu ahli dalam hal perasaan.

Akhirnya, Conan merasa Ai tidak harus mengerti apa yang dilakukannya, serta apa yang ingin disampaikannya. Meskipun Conan merasa itu jelas, itu tidak harus jelas di mata Ai. Dia jadi merasa bersalah karena sudah marah-marah pada Ai. Pada saat di depan Rumah Ai, maupun di kelas saat pulang. Terlebih setelah belakangan ini dia merasa marah pada Ai. Sekarang dia merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri karena marah pada Ai.

"Aku akan minta maaf dalam acara pembukaan itu," bisik Conan pada dirinya sendiri.

—X—

"Aku yang mengajarkannya tentang kepekaan perasaan. Kenapa aku bisa begitu tidak peka?" ucap Ai pelan di depan cermin kamarnya.

"Bisa-bisanya aku menunggu Conan meminta maaf, padahal aku yang telah menyakitinya dengan kata-kata itu," ucap Ai menghembuskan napas dengan berat.

Sekarang ini Ai mulai merasa dirinya sangat memalukan karena menunggu Conan meminta maaf atas perlakuannya pada dirinya. Dia merasa memang sudah seharusnya dia mengerti apa yang disampaikan Conan melalui perbuatannya untuk dirinya. Tidak sepantasnya Ai menggunakan kata-kata itu untuk menyindir Conan. Seharusnya, Ai lebih mengerti daripada Conan. Dia yang mengajari Conan, benar 'kan?

"Rasanya, kau harus menyelesaikan ini nanti," bisik Ai pada bayangannya di cermin.

—X—

"Restoran Puncak Beika Center Buliding?" ucap Conan terkejut.

"Yup! Kalian tahu tempatnya?" tanya Kobayashi.

Ai menggeleng tidak peduli.

"Aku tahu. Memang kenapa?" tanya Conan.

"Di sana akan diadakan acara pembukaan lomba ini," ucap Kobayashi, "jangan lupa pakai seragam sekolah kalian nanti!"

"Baik," ucap Conan dan Ai bersama. Kobayashi mengangguk puas dan kembali ke dalam kamarnya sendiri.

"Dia itu kenapa sih?" tanya Conan curiga, "menyampaikan pesan, lalu langsung pergi."

"Dari pada itu, kau tahu tempat itu dari mana?" tanya Ai.

"Itu tempatku dan Ran makan malam saat pertama kali kau berikan aku penaawar permanen," ucap Conan menerawang.

"Oh," bersamaan denga itu, Ai segera memasuki kamarnya. Batinnya muali berujar, "Dia mencintaiku, tapi malah membicarakan masa lalunya dengan perempuan lain. Cowok membingungkan."

Meski hanya firasat, Conan menangkap nada tidak suka dari ucapan Ai, yang menurut Conan agak aneh. "Apa dia juga punya perasaan suka padaku?" Conan berbisik setelah Ai masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri, "Tapi rasanya dia tidak pernah menunjukkan hal itu."

Dengan perasaan bingung, Conan memasuki kamarnya untuk bersiap seperti yang lainnya. Conan hanya tidak tahu, bahwa Ai sering sekali meunujukkan wajah yang jelas kalau dia menyukai Conan. Tapi hanya saat Conan sedang tidak memperhatikannya.

—X—

"… begitu. Jadi kalian tidak hanya akan menunjukkan kepandaian kalian. Tapi, juga sikap kalian akan mempengaruhi pandangan orang pada sekolah kalian. Jadi…" ucapan wanita di tengah acara it terus terdengar. Ai menguap bosan. Sementara Conan terlihat sangat tegang. Ai menyadari itu, dan tidak ingin melewatkan momen langka itu. Dia memperhatikan ketegangan Conan. Meski penasaran kenapa detektif itu bisa tegang, pertanyaan itu bisa menunggu. Jarang-jarang dia melihat wajah penuh percaya diri itu penuh ketegangan.

Ai memperhatikan sekitar. Tiap kelompok dari satu sekolah medapatkan meja untuk berdua. Ada dua laki-laki yang terlihat bercanda satu sama lain. Kelompok yang terdiri dari dua wanita pun terlihat mengobrol. Ada juga pasangan muda-mudi yang terlihat serius, tapi kedua tangan mereka bertautan. Tentu saja mereka bisa seperti itu, guru pembina memiliki tempat sendiri. Sepertinya tidak ada yang memperhatikan wanita di depan itu. Ai jadi tersenyum kecil. Sementara di sini, Conan terus-menerus memperhatikan meja yang mereka tempati. Seolah sedang mengecek sesuatu.

Ai pun bertanya karena merasa cukup mengobservasi wajah Conan yang tidak henti-hentinya memasang wajah sama sambil celingukan sana-sini. Itu mengganggu Ai, sangat mengganggu.

"Tegang dengan lomba ini?" sindir Ai memulai, "Seperti bukan dirimu saja."

"Iya," jawab Conan masih celingukan. Jelas sekali apa yang dipikirkannya berbeda dengan yang dikatakannya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa berbohong padaku ya…" ucap Ai, "ada apa dengan tempat ini? Kau seperti melihat bom."

"Jangan bercanda," ujar Conan menanggapi, "kalau ada bom, aku pasti sudah menyuruhmu pergi dari sini."

"Lalu? Kau akan membiarkanku berada dalam kegelapan pengetahuan seperti ini, atau kau mau berbagi cerita denganku?" tanya Ai tertarik.

"Euh… itu…" ucap Conan gugup.

"Ya?"

"Tempat ini, kau tahu-"

"Tidak."

"Jangan memotong ucapanku, Ai," ucap Conan kesal.

Ai hanya tersenyum melihat wajah kesal Conan yang menurutnya lucu, "Benar kata Yukiko-nee, anak ini mudah sekali dialihkan."

"Tempat ini, persis di sini, di tempat yang kita duduki sekarang ini-"

"Ya, ya, aku tahu bagian itu. Bisa kau lanjutkan?" potong Ai lagi. Ingin membuat Conan benar-benar teralih dari ketegangannya.

"Jangan-" Conan melambaikan tangannya di udara, "Lupakan. Tempat ini tempat Ayahku melamar Ibuku. Persisi di bangku kita. Meja ini."

Wajah Ai terlihat memerah, "Lalu?" tanyanya pura-pura bodoh.

Conan terpana pada wajah manis Ai yang memerah. Terlepas dari pertanyaan 'bodoh' Ai barusan, dia merasa punya harapan untuk masuk dalam hidup Ai, "Kau tahu, bersama dengan orang yang kucintai di tempat yang sama dengan mereka, membuatku merasa… kau tahu, mengulangi takdir mereka yang bertahan hingga sekarang."

Conan benar-benar terlihat gugup. Ai senang melihatnya, selain wajah Conan jadi terlihat lucu, wajah gugup Conan adalah sesuatu yang jarang. Ai memandangnya dengan senyum penuh minat. "Sepertinya akan benar-benar terjadi sekarang, mungkin aku benar-benar bisa mengerjainya sekarang."

"Fakta bahwa kau memarahiku waktu itu-"

"Dengar," potong Conan, "aku minta maaf memarahimu waktu itu. Kurasa… aku hanya emosi. Sekarang aku tahu aku salah. Maafkan aku."

Ai menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bingung dan terkejut. Conan sang detektif yang tidak pernah salah ketika menunjukkan analisisnya pada orang-orang, sekarang meminta maaf dengan ekspresi yang sangat serius. Mau tidak mau, Ai jadi tidak berniat menjahilinya terlalu jauh.

"Aku juga minta maaf telah mengucapkan kalimat itu," ucap Ai menatap lurus pada mata milik Conan.

Sekarang Conan yang terpana, Ai jarang minta maaf. Tentu saja, ego-nya yang tidak mau kalah itu sering kali mengucapkan sesuatu yang bertolak belakang dengan apa yang dirasakannya. Sekarang, melihatnya mengucapkan sesuatu yang sama dengan apa yang dirasakannya, membuat Conan melihat Ai sebagai anak 'normal' yang lain.

"Jadi-"

"Jadi…" potong Ai, dia memang tidak ingin menjahili Conan terlalu jauh. Tapi dia tidak bilang tidak akan menjahilinya, "kau benar mencintaiku?"

"Ai-"

"Buktikan!" potong Ai cepat, "Kata-katamu hampir tidak menyampaikan apa-apa. Buktikan dengan perasaanmu!"

Conan terpana melihat Ai yang seperti… mengharapkan sesuatu yang berbeda. Ai tersenyum manis di depan Conan. Membuat Conan sulit berpikir dan mengendalikan diri. Conan bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Mendorong kursi hingga berbunyi. Saat itu, semua orang melihat Conan bangkit, semua diam karena dari tadi tidak ada suara selain dari wanita yang berujar di tengah acara. Conan menghampiri Ai di meja seberang, memerhatikannya agak lama. Kobayashi terlihat tegang, mereka memang tidak dalam kondisi hati yang baik. Dia hanya bisa berharap Conan mengendalikan emosinya agar tidak marah-marah pada Ai di depan banyak orang.

"Kau mau bukti?" tanya Conan. Lalu mulai menunduk pinggangnya.

"Ini bukti dariku," Conan berbisik. Saat ini hanya dia dan Ai yang bisa medengarnya. Conan memajukan wajahnya pada wajah Ai. Menyentuhkan bibir miliknya dengan milik Ai. Ai terkejut, namun tidak memiliki niat untuk menghindar.

Perasaan lega membuncah dari Conan serta Ai. Conan memberikan sentuhan bibirnya untuk Ai. Ai tidak menolak sentuhan dari Conan. Kini ketakutan mereka untuk mengekspresikan perasaan mereka lenyap sudah. Meski Conan hanya menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan milik Ai, meski bukan ciuman yang panas, itu cukup untuk menyampaikan perasaan mereka masing-masing.

Semua terpana melihat kedua insan itu berciuman di depan banyak orang. Kobayashi tidak bisa bicara banyak. Dia melihat hubungan Conan dan Ai telah membaik dalam ciuman itu. Terlepas dari ciuman yang dilihat banyak orang yang akan mengubah pandangan pada SMP Teitan itu, Kobayashi merasa senang. Tapi tentu saja, dia kecewa karena waktu yang tidak pas.

Conan mengakhiri 'sentuhan'-nya pada Ai. Conan bangkit lagi, menegakkan tubuhnya. Mereka saling memandang dengan wajah memerah. "Manis," pikir kedua orang itu.

"Sepertinya kau gagal menunjukkan citra yang baik untuk sekolah kita," ucap Ai dengan senyum menawan miliknya. Terlepas dari rasa bahagianya, hanya kalimat itu yang terpikirkan olehnya untuk dikeluarkan.

"Kau juga sama saja," balas Conan. Senyum tidak lepas dari wajah Conan.

"Tapi kau yang memulai," balas Ai tidak mau kalah. Conan hanya memandangnnya dengan senyum.

"Sekarang gelar raja SMP Teitan akan tercabut darimu," ucap Ai lagi.

"Oh, aku tidak peduli," ucap Conan mengguncang bahunya ke atas sekali, "apa yang paling kuinginkan dan yang kuinginkan terkahir, sekarang ada di depanku."

"Manis sekali, Kudo-chan," ucap Ai bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Conan tersenyum makin lebar mendengar panggilan Ai untuknya.

"Akan hambar memimpin tanpa kehadiranmu," ucap Ai medekat pada Conan. Sekarang ini Ai makin sadar bahwa Conan sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Conan juga baru mulai menyadarinya, "hadiahku untuk ucapan manismu itu, mungkin ini cukup."

Ai sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya untuk menggapai bibir Conan dengan bibirnya, Conan mengerti dan menunduk. Kali ini sebuah kecupan dan Conan membalas dengan kecupan pula. Lalu mereka melepaskan diri dari kecupan itu. Lebih cepat dari ciuman awal mereka.

"Kalian… Kalian…" ucapan itu keluar dari wanita yang memberikan sambutan pada acara pembukaan lomba tadi. Semua menunggu ucapan selanjutnya dari orang itu dengan tegang. Entah apa yang akan diucapkannya.

"Kalian berciuman, dua kali…" ucapan selanjutnya menggantung, "aku saja bahkan belum pernah berciuman!"

"Eeeh? Itu poin terpentingnya?" ucapan itu terdengar serempak dari para guru dan murid selain Conan dan Ai, jadi terdengar aga keras.

"Hihihi," Ai tertawa kecil yang ditahannya dengan telunjuk yang ditekuknya dalam kepalan tangannya. Conan yang melihatnnya tersenyum.

"Ahahaha," tawa Conan terdengar. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalannya setelah tawanya berhenti dengan senyuman yang tidak ingin dilepaskannya, "sekarang yang kuinginkan hanyalah…"

"KYAAAA!" terdengar suara jeritan wanita dari arah toilet.

"Kasus?" ucap Ai tersenyum pada Conan.

"Kasus," ucap Conan mengiyakan pertanyaan Ai. Tersenyum, tangannya terjulur pada A, "kau ikut?"

"Tentu!" ucap Ai bersemangat menyambut tangan Conan dengan tangannya.

Senyum tidak terlepas dari wajah mereka berdua. Tangan mereka juga tidak terlepas dari genggaman keduanya. Terlepas dari fakta ada kejahatan di depan mereka, mereka tersenyum sangat bahagia.

* * *

><p>Bagaimana?<p>

Cukup romantis kah? Cukup panjang? Terlalu panjang? Sampaikan saran dan kritik kalian dalam review kalian, ya?

Aku cukup lega ini sudah selesai. Aku sangat tertekan karena merasa tidak segera melanjutkan fic ini meski kalian sudah memintanya. Tapi aku senang sekali mendapat tekanan itu. Terima kasih!

Aku juga berpikir untuk membuat fic baru. Kalian ada ide? Request mungkin. Sampaikan saja. Boleh di review. Boleh di PM. Tapi jangan marah kalau ide kalian tidak kupakai atau kutunda, ya? Hehehe

Mungkin fic-ku yang berikutnya mengambil cerita dari Eyeshield 21. Bagi kalian yang suka, bagi kalian yang penasaran, tunggu fic-ku berikutnya ya!

Akhir kata, Review, Please!


End file.
